Alexander Harris Master of the Hellmouth
by kaya sawada
Summary: They made a mistake pushing me a way and turning their backs on me. After all you should never turn your back on someone who might just shove a knife through it... M/M Warning: Darkish-Xander mpreg. Don't like then Don't read.
1. An old friend a new enemy

A/N: This is slash pairing Angel/Xander. I own nothing! This chapter has been edited. For the rest of the chapters that I plan to edit I am only going to type (Edited) at the end of whatever A/N the chapter already had.

* * *

I still remember the words he said to me over half a year ago. _"I am sorry Xander, I can't do this anymore. I still love Buffy with all my heart and soul"._ I never should have trusted a vampire. I was just an object used to scratch an itch.

None of the others are speaking to me. None of us are even friends anymore. They officially kicked me out of the Scooby gang eight months ago when Deadboy let it slip that we were together after his last breakup with Buffy. Even after that they still accepted him.

I was so pissed off at first, but now I just consider it a necessary sacrifice. I know that I never should have trusted him, however I will never regret being with him. I learned some very important lessons from that experience. Plus he left me with a very precious gift. My daughter, my first born, and my only child. She is my life.

It was quite a shock when I found out that I was pregnant. I mean males are not supposed to get knocked up! I thought it might have been because of the hyena possession. The hyena that possessed my body was an alpha female. We had been merging for months before I even got with Deadboy. That just wasn't the case. It turns out that my mother is not quite human. She is a Dark Elf. It doesn't matter if you are male or female, they both can bare young. Well…that's all well and good, but it didn't explain the fact that a vampire knocked me up! My mother explained that Elves no matter what kind are extremely fertile and it didn't matter if the partner was a vampire.

I found out that the hyena eliminated the human genes in my body. I am no longer human. I am half Hyena Primal and half Dark Elf. Being part Dark Elf also explained why I was such a demon magnet. It's the blood. No matter how tainted or diluted the blood is it calls to other demons. How's that for being a hopeless zeppo.

They made a mistake pushing me away and then turning their backs on me. You should never turn your back on someone who might end up shoving a knife through it. They let in Spike when Drusilla got dusted shortly after I was kicked out, and they accepted Faith back into the group even after both of them tried to kill them.

I may not speak to them anymore, but I do know what is going on. They are worried about the Mayor and his plans to eliminate them before his ascension. I know because I struck a deal with him because I know their strengths and weaknesses. I know all their secrets. I feed him information on the Scoobies and he pays me lots of money (not that I need it. Once I came into my Dark Elf blood I inherited millions from my clan). I even have the Library bugged. I am not really going to help him ascend. I just want him to kill off and piss off as many of them as possible. So I don't half to. After all I have a kid to think about and I don't want that kind of thing running lose in my town. I finally have power and I am going to use it.

The Scoobies just don't matter anymore. If they couldn't respect me as a friend; then they can fear me as an enemy.


	2. Plotting With the Mayor

A/N: (Edited)

* * *

The Mayor's office looks boring considering what he plans in here. I let my mind wander while I wait for him to finish up his last meeting for the day.

I left Jesse with my mother. If my dad was still around I would have had to find a daycare or kill him. My mother just adores Jesse. That's right I named my little girl after my best friend Jesse McNally. Her full name is Jesse Lillian Harris. I gave her my mother's middle name.

A male Dark Elf's pregnancy only last five months (female six); she was born two weeks early. I was worried that it might have had something to do with her vampire blood so I took her to a demonic healer and had it tested. The vampire genes are weak in comparison to the other two blood lines. While she may have a hint of Deadboy in her scent (or the scent of a vampire if you didn't know what he smells like), she is unaffected by the vampire gene.

She'll be five months old in six days. She has already mastered speed crawling (aww… my little hellion). She looks like a mini me only with that bastard's hair color. My hair color is a darker brown then his. I am hoping that it darkens as she ages. That or she's one of those kids who dyes her hair a lot.

She has gotten bigger and just as I start thinking of all the new clothes I want to buy her; I hear a noise on the other side of the door. It's the Mayor. "Ah… Mr. Harris I hope you haven't been waiting too long?"He asked as he extended his left hand for are usual hand shake. "Not at all…At least I don't think so anyway. I kind of got lost in my thoughts about baby clothes".

"Oh yes, you have a little tyke. I hope things are well with your family?" I hate small talk. "Yes things are going great with my family". "Good". Now maybe we can get on to the real reason why I am here. "I was wondering if I could get an update on your Scoobie problem?"

The Mayor leaned back in his chair with a long 'hum'. "Well everything is fine. The bug you planted still works, but I would change the battery in it soon if I were you. Some of the conversations that are coming in are hard to hear. The slayer had a bitch fit about three hours ago because of a 'purple exploding slime demon' that messed up her clothes," He said. "Oh the poor dear," I said with fake sympathy. I received a chuckle for my sarcastic comment. "I might just have to plant a few more bugs and set them to recorders, that way it won't be so hard to hear". "I think they might be meeting someplace else besides the school library, because they talk about a 'plan' that they don't really talk about. I need to be able to stop any counter attacks they might have planed". Bingo the opening I was looking for.

"Hey Mayor is everything on schedule as far as the plan goes for the ascension?" Come on take the bait. "Yes all plans are slightly ahead of schedule, except for the Scoobies still living. Why?"

"I know you keep files on all of those in your employment. I think you should go out of town on 'business' for a day, make sure everyone knows. You should leave seven files here in the office. We know that once they think you're out of town they will break in here to try and get as much information as possible," he then interrupts me. I swear this guy has no patience and little trust for anyone. Which is a good thing in my case, because I shouldn't be trusted. It just makes things a little harder then they need to be.

"Why would I do that? Are you trying to double cross me?" Wow could you get any more suspicious then that. "No… now let me finish. I don't care who the other six files are on, but the fourth one down will be mine". I love shocking people into silence. A few minutes passed before he spoke again. For awhile there I thought I had broken him.

"Why?" What an odd question, then again it was probably only obvious to me considering I thought up the plan.

"Because once they find out that I work for you they will try to talk me out of it and they will also try to get me to give them information on you, maybe even spy on you. That's not a problem because you are going to doctor my file a little and make it look like all I do is secretary work and nothing more. Make it look like the only reason you keep me around is because you know I use to be friends with them and you are trying to get information out of me about them. Which is true to a point. They can't force the information out of me not even with magic, because it doesn't affect me anymore". I lean back in my chair and put my feet on his desk. I can see his eye twitch when my boots rest on some paper work.

"How is this going to help me get to the Scoobies and why would they trust you?" I am glad he asked. "Simple really the Scoobies will take me back into their group if only for a short while and naturally they will fill me in on your 'nefarious' plans to ascend thinking that it will give me a good reason to spill any and all information that I may or may not have on you. After that they will continue to let me stay, but will ignore my presence like they did before we stopped being friends. When that happens I will be there in person to hear all the details and plans they have against you and any other resident baddies".

This just makes him look thoughtful. "…and the reason they will trust you?" I am loving this so much. "The reason they will trust me is the same reason you trust your assistant". His assistant is a weak willed person who has no real talent for anything. He just follows the Mayor around like he is his hero and he is completely useless. "…but you have power, hell you are stronger than them. The things you know… the things you have done… the only reason I even approached you was because of those things. You split the slayer line, you stole from the army base, you survived a possession that would normally kill another human, you faced down Angelus, and you have done a whole lot more," I have to cut him off right there. I don't like talking about Deadboy in any shape or form.

"Most of that stuff went unnoticed and unappreciated. The slayer never even thanked me for saving her, let's just say that according to the slayer the only reason I ever stood up to him was because I was jealous of him, and they think I am useless and expendable. What's not to trust? Most people never suspect the hopeless loser to betray them".

"If they take you back how can I be so sure you won't turn on me?" That is a very good question. "Once a traitor, always a traitor" I say while scratching my left foot with my right. He is smirking at me now. "Wouldn't that make you a traitor as well considering you betrayed them to me?" his voice full of amusement as he asked. I can't help but laugh out loud and return his smirk. "Don't be silly when you asked me to join you I was no longer friends with the Scoobies. I have no loyalty for them and I accepted that we are no longer in good standing with each other".

How dumb does he think I am? I would never go back to the people who treated me so poorly. I have better things to do with my time then play donut-boy for them. "Just so you know when they come to me; I will be exceptionally hostile. After all they might suspect something if I just automatically accepted them back into my life. I plan to ignore them and push them aside for awhile". "What if they push it too far and force you to speak to them; what will you do then?"

Thank who ever for back up plans. It's not as though I hadn't thought about all the things that could go wrong. "That's what Principal Snyder is for". I hold up my cell phone. "All I have to do is push a button and he will know that I need his help and he will be able to trace the signal not that he needs to trace it, that's what the school intercom is for".

It's not like I am going to be able to be around them after school unless they come here to his office or my house. The first option is a no go for obvious reasons. They won't be able to speak to me at my house because my mother won't let them unless I tell her it's ok, which it currently is not and will not be for a while still to come.

"I had no idea you were on such good terms with Principal Snyder". He seems slightly surprised. "Well I figured I might as well get to know some of the people as well as the things I would be working with, plus it gave us a chance to set aside our issues that we had in the past".

The real truth is that even though he is evil, Snyder is a true educator at heart. After the gang tossed me aside I got kind of depressed as well as pissed off (more like slightly blinded by my red hot fury) and my grades dropped even more. It was Principal Snyder that got me the second chance I so needed. Sure I may be rich, but that means nothing without the proper education.

I remember breaking down in his office and asking for help. He is the one that helped me out the most. He helped me get into a program that lets me make up classes or redo classes from years before. I still have to attend regular high school. It's just a lot more work.

From 6:00am to 8:00am mon-fri I am on campus doing my make up classes for this year.

From 2:45pm to 5:00pm mon-fri I am at the tutoring center at Sunnydale Community College making up the classes that I got low grades in from the previous years.

On Saturday from 9:00am to 4:30pm I have to take my make up classes, study for tests that I have for my regular high school classes, as well as my make up classes and do homework at Sunnydale Community.

I work for the Mayor only on the weekends unless he requests my presence in the office during the week. Even though I have a very busy schedule I still find the time to spend with my little girl.

"What about the others… the other files…what about those people?" That is so easy, well it is if you know the Scoobies like I do. "Once they see my file they are going to be so distracted by me that they won't even worry about the others. When their backs are turned I will switch the other files for fake ones. They won't remember anything from the other files, because they will be too shocked by mine". Wow I am good. I better watch out before my ego gets too big. I would hate to be like Buffy. Now there is a thought that can make a guy shudder.

"This is a great plan. You're very intelligent for one so young." "Well one must be to survive on the Hellmouth," I stated flatly. Inside I am overflowing with excitement. I can't wait to see how this plays out.


	3. A Look Through Another's Eyes

A/N: I would like to thank SPEEDIE22, cursedgirl, and 0megaprime for their wonderful reviews. (Edited)  


* * *

He has changed. I can't tell if it's for the best or not. No one has spoken of him or to him in over eight months, and it is all my fault. I didn't intend to say anything about us to the others. It just slipped out during a fight we were having.

It was about three weeks after I told him we couldn't be together anymore, when we had the fight. Xander had gotten sick. At first I thought it was just a cold, but then his scent started to change (Just because I told him that I didn't love him like I loved Buffy, doesn't mean that I didn't care about him). When I first noticed he still smelled the same as before, the only problem was he was coughing, sneezing, and I caught him vomiting a few times. After the third day of his illness his scent changed. I assumed it was because he was sick and taking medication, but after he got better his scent still hadn't changed back. He was always pale when I saw him and he had dark circles under his eyes. He looked very ill and I was the only one who noticed, so I couldn't help but think that it was worse than a cold. Life threatening worse.

I can still remember that day in the library with perfect clarity. Xander was sitting alone on the other side of the library against the window with an open book in front of him. He wasn't reading it. He was looking out the window with his right hand across the book and his head was leaning on his left. He was deep in thought. I waited for the perfect moment to ask him how he was doing and now was the time.

Xander didn't even look at me when I took the seat across from him. He just kept staring out the window not even acknowledging that I was even there. "Hi Xander how are you feeling?" he ignored my question with one of his own. "Have they found the demon that was terrorizing the grave yard last night?" He never moved; he just kept staring out the window. "No…that's not," he cut me off. "Why are you over here then?" Why was I here? I was here because I cared about him and wanted to know what was wrong. "Well you don't look very good and I was wondering if everything was ok?" Why won't he look at me? "Not that it is any of your business, but I am recovering from the sickness I had last week .Why are you even asking me about my heath? It does not concern you". How could he say that?

I know that he must be upset that I couldn't love him like I love Buffy. "Xander I know you are upset about what happened between us, but I do still care," I was cut off by his bitter laugh. "No you don't. Get real Deadboy you never cared about me. I was just a means to scratch an itch. A willing body to use to get rid of the sexual tension between you and Buffy. Don't pretend that it was anything else. If you cared about me at all you wouldn't have ended it the way you did".

Now I was pissed. He was wrong. At the time I got together with him I thought that I loved him. Latter on I realized that I still loved Buffy. I never noticed that I started to shout at him. "Just because we are not sleeping together anymore does not mean that I never cared about you Xander!" That's when all hell broke loose. Everyone started yelling at him. Buffy yelling something about sleeping with her boyfriend, Willow yelling something about sleeping with your best friend's boyfriend, and Giles yelling about being selfish and irresponsible. In the end Buffy told him to leave and not come back because they were no longer friends; she said that he was useless anyway. Giles said nothing and when Xander looked at Willow she was nodding her head in agreement with Buffy. He didn't say anything. He just got up and left. He was right about one thing. I should have ended it better. I broke it off with him the day after we last had sex. I could only imagine what that must have felt like.

At the time I couldn't bring myself to care that everyone had just kicked him out of the group. I was mad at him for thinking that I used him. I do love him. I just loved Buffy more than him at the time.

I had only seen him in passing (which was very brief) since that night in the library. Today is the first day that I have gotten a good look at him. I want to talk to him, but he is outside and the sun is shining, plus the only reason I am even here at the school during this time of day is because of the Mayor.

Earlier today Giles found out that the Mayor had left town and would not be back until tomorrow afternoon. Giles called and asked me to come to the library so we could go over a plan. When I got there everyone was there including Spike. I was shocked when he came to me after Dru was dusted, but he proved that he was willing to help us out with the Mayor.

They have decided to break into his office and steal any information we can on those that are working for him and maybe get our hands on some of his plans. We have been working on the plan all morning trying to work out exactly how it is going to go down. I was fine until the lunch bell rang and everyone ended up back in the library. I was sitting in the shadows as far away from the window as possible, when I saw him.

He was sitting under a tree about fifty feet away from the window. Xander had changed so much that I had to look twice before I was even sure it was him. He looked smaller then the last time I saw him. He was wearing a slightly baggy white shirt that had sleeves down to his elbows, baggy blue jeans and white and orange sneakers. His dark brown hair was longer and looked like he didn't bother to run a comb through it, giving it that 'I just been shagged look'. I can't be too sure, but I thought I saw the light reflected off of his ear, so he might have a piercing.

He was alone. He was alone and reading a book. The Xander I know never read anything unless it had superheroes in weird costumes or it was for demon research. It looked like he was reading Stephen King's Pet Sematary. I tuned out everyone else around me and just watched him read. I watched him for about seven minutes, then some girl showed up.

I wish I could hear what they are saying. His face is blank showing no emotion and his eyes are empty. It's disturbing to look at. He stood up and said something to her that has caused her to start crying. His face is still blank. She now saying something back then punches him really hard in the face. He's bleeding. I think she split open his lip. Xander doesn't even move he just continues to stare blankly at her as the blood slides down his chin and drips onto his white shirt. She covered her mouth in shock then turned around and ran away. He continued to stand there for a couple of minutes staring emotionlessly in the direction she disappeared. When he did move it was to wipe the blood of his face with his already bloody shirt. Then he slowly licked his bottom lip. I watched as his tongue moved slowly back and forth over his bottom lip. Holy shit! I was getting turned on by this. I was grateful when he bent down picked up his book and walked away still licking his lip.

I look around the library and notice that only Giles, Wesley, Faith, Spike and I are the only ones left. I can't believe that I didn't hear the bell ring. "Havin' a problem 'here peaches?" stupid Spike. I know he can smell my now diminishing problem. "No… I just got lost in my thoughts that's all". He's now smirking at me, "must have been some pretty interestin' thoughts". Damn him. Thank the PTB that the others are preoccupied with something else.

"Seein' as you didn't pay attention I guess you need an update on the plan". He better tell me or I will make him suffer. "That would be nice, and no I do not want to put up with any of your games right now so you better just tell me". It took him the rest of the school day to go over it. He could have just summarized it. It was easy all he had to say was: Willow was going to hack into the security system and make sure it was down as Buffy and Faith went in to search the office. You, me and Oz are going to be look out and backup in case anything goes wrong. Then we are going to bring whatever information back here and go over it.

Once it was dark out we set our plan in motion. It was surprisingly easy. Buffy and Faith found some Files in the Mayor's office. They didn't have time to check them by the time they got them, because time was running out. They took the files and now we were on our way back to the library to go through them and see if they were of any use.

There were seven files, so while Buffy and Faith were off practicing on the other side of the library the rest of us took a file. The others were making themselves comfortable by grabbing snacks and something to drink, while Spike and I just opened our files and started to read. The guy's name was Garrett Marshall. He is a member of the Sunnydale Police Department. He… I was pulled out of my thoughts by a very loud "Bloody Hell" which came from Giles.

I wonder what has set the normally well spoken man off. I look up at him just like everyone else to see a mixed look of worry, shock, confusion and disbelief. He set the file down on the table and opened it so everyone could see. It was so quite you could hear everyone's heart beat and tell the difference between them. If I had been alive I think I would have had a heart attack. There smiling back at us was a photo. A photo of one Alexander LaVelle Harris.

Xander was working for the Mayor.


	4. Xander's Day

A/N:_"paragraph from Stephen King's Pet Sematary"_ (Edited)

* * *

That stupid…Slutty…that…Vapid Whore! How dare she punch me just because I refuse to bend to her will, as if I would ever sleep with someone like her. Man I hate this! I have had to fight off a bunch of females looking for a mate, ever since my mother has gotten back into contact with her side of the family. That slut Corie should know better than to try and be with me. I was two and a half months pregnant when I met the bitch! So logic would dictate that I already have a mate. Which I will neither confirm nor deny, because truth be told…I really don't know (half of me feels that he is my mate, while the other half would be happy to watch his dead ass burn to ashes in the morning sun).

All I wanted to do was find a quite place to relax and read my book. Then she had to come along and bother me. I was hoping that my cold indifference would send her packing sooner than it did. I felt someone staring at me as I wiped the blood off my face. I normally wouldn't care who it was, but I felt a familiar tingle go down my spine. What was Deadboy doing here during school hours, let alone with the sun shining? I wonder if it has anything to do with the Mayor leaving town for the day.

I bet he got a kick out of watching that bitch punch me. Let's see how he likes this. Once I was done wiping the blood off my face I started to slowly lick my bottom lip. I did it to stop the bleeding of course, and if it gives Deadboy a problem of his own to deal with, then it's just a bonus. I picked up my book and walked away with a satisfied smirk on my face once the bell rang. By the time the final bell rang I was beat. All I want to do is go home, hang out with my little girl and overdose on junk food.

When I got home I saw Jesse sitting in the middle of the living room covered in smashed Twinkies. I heard my mother humming in the kitchen. I think I am going to cry, my traitorous daughter, my own flesh and blood has ruined my last pack of golden goodness. I walked over and bent down in front of her "you do know those were daddies right?" She just blinks up at me and smiles. She shoved her left hand in to her mouth and offered me her right one, which was covered in a sticky mess of Twinkie, juice, and baby spit. "Ewwwww! Your messy," I give a squeak that leaves her in a fit of giggles. As I stand up she holds up her arms and opens and closes her hands. My messy princess wants to be held. Well, who am I to argue with that face?

After I gave her a bath, she fell asleep. I still had about twenty minutes before it was dark. I turned on the receiver that would let me hear everything that was going on in the library. Since it wasn't dark yet I decided to read the book that I was attempting to read this afternoon, before some harlot interrupted. I was pulled into the story and shut out the world around me. After awhile I lost track of the time.

'_He was aware for the first time that he had loved Church; maybe not as fervently as Ellie but in his own absent way. In the weeks following his castration, Church had changed, had gotten fat and slow, had established a routine that took him between Ellie's bed, the couch, and his dish but rarely out of the house. Now, in his death, he looked to Louis like the old Church. The mouth so small and bloody, filled with needle-sharp cat's teeth, was frozen in a shooter's snarl. The dead eyes seemed furious. It was after…' _

If anyone asks I will forever deny that I jumped like a cowered and dropped the book when a loud "Bloody Hell" came across the receiver. I guess I was so wrapped up in the story that I didn't notice that they were back in the library already. I wonder if it is my file that has caused such a reaction (as if I didn't know). I never knew Giles had such a potty mouth.

I waited for someone to start shouting immediately, but all I got was silence. It had been quite for too long. I thought I may have lost communications with the bug that was in the library. I was about to start fiddling with the frequency levels when they stared to yell like banshees. "Why would Xander be working for the Mayor?" "I can't believe that traitor!" "Why would the Mayor hire him?" "Do you think he knows the Mayors plans?" "What if he gave the Mayor information about us?"

Then Cordy was the one who stopped the yelling. "Xander may be a loser, but he knows us inside and out. He may not personally know Wesley, Faith, and Spike like we do, but with the right information he can have even them figured out. When it comes to the people around him he is very in tuned. I think the reason he can point out a person's strengths and weaknesses so fast is because of the way his father used to treat him and now it is a defense mechanism. Not to mention that he has personal knowledge on us and what he doesn't have he can easily get. I can totally see why the Mayor would want him".

Smart girl. It is true. I learned to be better at pointing out flaws in people when my father was still around. I just ignored them. Now I put that skill to use every chance I get. The Mayor has me check up on the people in his employment to make sure that they were up to his standards. I never thought much of the skills I developed it on my own, before the merging. I still haven't come into my elf inheritance yet, so those powers are still a mystery even to me.

"Why don't we speak to Xander about this tomorrow? Right now I am going to copy his file and everyone is going to go over it and then we will discuss further action if necessary". Giles always was the voice of reason. I clicked off the receiver and got ready for bed. I would want to hear what they think of the contents of the file, but I don't know what changes the Mayor may have made. It is best that I be somewhat surprised. That way it's easier to deny something I don't want them to know.

I wonder what tomorrow will bring.


	5. Ex Best Friend

A/N: The first part is only a basic look into Xander's file. (Edited)

* * *

Alexander LaVelle Harris

Age: 17 DOB: October 13

SSN: xxx-xx-1987

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Brown

Family

Father: Anthony Harris Age: 42 (missing presumed dead)

Mother: Beverly Lillian Harris Age: 37 (living with)

Daughter: Jesse Lillian Harris Age: 5 months (living with)

Skills

Profiler: Can give a brief or extended description that summarizes the characteristics and habits of somebody or something with or without personal contact with them (with the right information).

Typing skills: Average Organization skills: Above Average

Notes of Interest:

Use to be friends with the Slayer. Has inside information on the slayer and her group.  
*************************************************************************************************************************

I always thought that Xander and I were best friends. Then he slept with Angel, Buffy's boyfriend. It didn't matter that they were broken up at the time. Buffy loves Angel and no matter how many times they breakup they will always get back together. Buffy and Angel are the perfect fairy tale couple. They are meant to be together forever. It is just going to take a bit of work considering she is the slayer and he is a vampire.

Last night we found out that Xander was working for the Mayor, and he has a kid! I am not so sure about him having a kid. I think that if Xander really had a child I would know about it. I realized that no matter what Xander would never turn against us. He is loyalty incarnate. Sure we had a fight and haven't seen or spoken to each other in a while, but he needs us. There is nothing special about Xander. He is the normal one. He is the clown, the screw up, and the zeppo just like Cordy said.

It should be easy to get him to talk to us once he finds out that we forgive him for the most part. I am still upset that he tried to steal Angel from Buffy, and Buffy is still upset about everything that happened. I may not be willing to spend as much time with him as I did before, but I am willing to put up with him during the Scoobie meetings. He will be happy to be accepted back into the group, and we can keep him safe and out of trouble.

Xander is not that bright, I doubt he even knows that he is working for someone as evil as the Mayor. I don't think he knows what kind of danger he has put himself into by working for him. Xander needs to be protected even if he doesn't deserve it. Don't get me wrong I would never wish anything bad to happen to Xander, but he needs to learn that his actions have consequences.

It was decided that since I knew him the longest, he is most likely willing to talk to me first and accept my forgiveness. He will be easily willing to come back to the library with me were everyone else is waiting. This is Xander after all.

When the bell rang to signal that it was time for lunch I went looking for him. He looked tiered and angry when I found him. Maybe he was feeling the effects of being alone. He will be grateful that we are allowing back into the group. I waited for him to notice me, but he just walked right past me and when I called out to him he ignored it. I guess he didn't hear me.

When I caught up to Xander I grabbed his arm to stop him. He jerked his arm away and I stumbled. When I looked into his eyes I saw emptiness. It made me shudder. "Hey Xander can I talk to you for a moment?" I knew he was going to say yes, because he doesn't have any other friends. He looked blankly at me and then said "No," he turned to walk away. I can't believe he said that! After I caught up to him again, I grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face me. "Why not?! It's not like you have anything to do right now. Plus it is important that I speak with you immediately!" I can't say that I was expecting what happened next, because I wasn't.

Xander grabbed my wrist in a tight grip and slammed me against the wall hard enough for my eyes to tear up from the pain. "Rosenberg I am busy, I don't care what you have to talk to me about. No matter what it is, even if it is the end of the world you have no business speaking to me let alone touching me. We are not friends. I have had a long day and it isn't even half over yet. The last thing I want to do right now is put up with your sorry excuse for a conversation. If you have caused me more trouble by stopping me from meeting with a pissed off Snyder then I promise-" he was interrupted by the sound of the loud speaker. We both looked up at the speaker that was to the left of us and above the lockers.

"HARRIS YOU HAVE ONE MINUTE TO GET TO MY OFFICE BEFORE I GIVE YOU DETENTION FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR!" Once the intercom was turned off I looked back at Xander. His eyes were full of anger and hate. He slammed me against the wall one last time. He threw me one last murderous look and said in a cold unfeeling voice, "Stay away from me". I just stared after him as he hurried away to Principal Snyder's office.

When I couldn't see him anymore I let myself cry while softly stroking my wrist that was starting to bruise. What happened to Xander? Could it be the Mayor's doing? He has changed. And I don't think it is for the better. I sat in the hall way for about ten minutes trying to get my emotions under control. Once I stopped crying I went to the bathroom and washed off my face.

I am not sure how I am going to break the news to the rest of the gang, that there is something wrong with Xander. Hopefully we will be able to figure it out soon. Once we fix him he will go back to being his childish self.

With that thought in mind and my determination, I headed to the library.


	6. A Bad Day An Even Worse Temper

A/N: I would like to thank Shinigami-ko-neko-chan for pointing out a mistake I missed in Chapter 2. Thank You! (Edited)

* * *

I just want to break down and beat the life out of something or someone. It has been one hell of a day and it isn't even half over yet! Right now I am suffering through a history lecture that I am not really paying any attention to. I just got a summons slip from Principal Snyder. He is politely requesting my presence after this class (impatiently demanding). Actually the slip says ASAP, which means that I get to spend my lunch time in the Principal's office instead of going home for lunch like I originally planned. I already know what it is about. It has everything to do with this awful day.

Last night about an hour after I fell asleep Jesse woke up crying. No matter what I did she wouldn't stop, so I panicked and took her to my mother. It turns out that Jesse caught a nasty cold. I wanted to heal her right away because it breaks my heart to see my baby in any pain. My mother talked me out of it. She told me that if I heal her then her immune system will never build up and she will suffer greatly later on. It might even affect her powers, so I agreed. I spent all night in and out of sleep taking care of Jesse even though my mother said she would. I only slept when Jesse slept.

By the time I woke up for school I had already missed my morning lessons and half of my first class. I thought about skipping for the day, but my mother wouldn't hear any of it. She threatened to drop me off herself. When my mother gets like that she can be scary, so I made a slight retreat and promised that I would try to be home for lunch. My first class was already over when I got to school. I was even five minutes late to my second class. I had a math test in my third class, which I think I only barely passed. To top it all off I forgot to call the school and explain the situation to Snyder. This means he thinks I am slaking, which also means that he is royally pissed off.

Now I get to sit through this class, then face Snyder when I should be spending my lunch time with Jesse. Apparently Mrs. Meyers realized I wasn't paying attention so she asked me to stay after class. I spent ten minutes listening to her go on and on about the importance of me paying attention so I will be ready for the test next week as well as her asking me if everything was alright. At first I couldn't understand why she was asking me if I was ok, it isn't like I never spaced out in class before. I figured it was because it has been a long time since I spaced out in any class.

Lunch started thirteen minutes ago. If I hurry I can maybe cut the yelling to half the time, which would give me about fifteen minutes to call home and get an update on Jesse. Even with my car I would never make it home and then back to school in time for fifth period. Plus once I saw a sick Jesse I wouldn't want to leave again. I am upset that I can't see Jesse for myself to make sure she is fine.

I didn't notice anyone around me as I rushed to Snyder's office. I was so lost in thought that I didn't register that there was someone else in the hallway until someone grabbed my arm "Hey Xander can I talk to you for a moment?" It was Willow. Damn it! I don't have time for this! I need to hurry that way I will still be able to call home. I wiped myself of all emotion and said, "No," then turned to walk away. I guess my 'no' wasn't good enough for her because she grabbed my shoulder and turned me so I was facing her, "Why not?! It's not like you have anything to do right now. Plus it is important that I speak with you immediately!" I was completely blinded by my fury. How dare she assume that I have nothing better to do then speak with her, she was making me even later to Snyder's office. If I get there to late I won't be able to call home.

I grabbed her wrist in a tight grip and slammed her against the wall harder then I intended to. It was hard enough for her eyes to tear up from the pain. I just couldn't bring myself to care that I was only supposed to ignore her and the other Scoobies, not start a fight. "Rosenberg I am busy, I don't care what you have to talk to me about. No matter what it is, even if it is the end of the world you have no business speaking to me let alone touching me. We are not friends. I have had a long day and it isn't even half over yet. The last thing I want to do right now is put up with your sorry excuse for a conversation. If you have caused me more trouble by stopping me from meeting with a pissed off Snyder then I promise-" I was interrupted by the sound of the loud speaker. We both looked up at the speaker that was to the left of us above the lockers.

"HARRIS YOU HAVE ONE MINUTE TO GET TO MY OFFICE BEFORE I GIVE YOU DETENTION FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR!" Fuck! He is really pissed there is no way I will be able to call home now. I felt my anger and hatred boiling to the top demanding to be released. Once the intercom was turned off she looked back at me. I could tell by the look on her face that my eyes were filled with the anger and hate I was trying to suppress. I slammed her against the wall one last time. I gave her one last murderous look and said in a cold unfeeling voice, "Stay away from me". I couldn't help but think that this day was only going to get worse as I hurried away to Principal Snyder's office.

When I got to the office he was waiting for me by his office door. He didn't say anything, just opened his door and gestured for me to enter. Once inside he slammed the door. It's not that I am afraid of Snyder, because I am not. I just owe him a lot and he deserves my respect. He went through a whole lot of trouble to get me into the program I am in, just so I could have the second chance I don't deserve (there was no reason why I shouldn't have got it right the first time). He knows about my life situation at home and understands that there are times when I can't get to school on time if at all. All he asks is that I call and leave some sort of message telling him that I won't be able to make lessons or class.

"Do you know why I called you here Alexander?" That name makes me flinch; it only gets used when I am in trouble. "Yes sir; I missed morning lessons, missed first period, and was late to second period, and forgot to call and mention that I couldn't make it". He nods his head, "You also failed a test and just now you were late answering my summons". Well that was news to me. I wonder what test he is talking about it couldn't be today's math test; I only took that two class periods ago. "I had your Math teacher grade your teat right away and tell me your score. A 53 is not what I would call acceptable". Crap! So I did fail that test. He is to calm. Maybe he will give me a chance to explain what happened. "Sir I am sorry, I know you have gone through a lot of trouble for me. I would have called, but I woke up to late. You see Sir I spent all night taking care of Jesse, she is sick and since this is the first time she has ever been sick I didn't really know what to do. My mother would have taken care of her, but she is my daughter and it felt wrong to leave her with my mother".

It fell quite after I explained what happened. He sighed, "Harris I don't have any children and don't ever plan to, so I don't know what that must feel like to have your child be ill for the first time especially for someone your age. Let's not forget all the other crap you cram into your everyday schedule. I know your young, but if you keep running yourself the way you are, then you are going to get sick. I know you still have some work to do for the Mayor, but I think you should take some time off. Not just from whatever it is the Mayor has you doing this week, but from school as well. I want you to come to school for the rest of the week and let you teachers know that you will be out of class all next week. That way they can have packets for you to complete and you can schedule any make-up test during your morning lessons".

Wow, and I thought today was going to get worse. Then again this could just be like the calm before the storm. "Thanks a lot Sir, I really appreciate this". He just made me change my opinion of him again. I don't really think he is evil; I think he is slightly misunderstood. "I expect you to attended your last two classes for the day, I am however going to excusing you from you after school lessons so you can go home and take care of your kid. Let it be known Harris that this will not happen often. If you skip to many lessons I won't be able to grantee your spot in the program". Not very evil at all.

I have to admire him as well as wonder about him. If he cares this much about his students; why is he working for the Mayor? "Thank you so much, if there is ever anything I can do for you please don't hesitate to ask". For a second there it looked like he was going to say something. An odd look crossed his face, "I can't think of anything, except you taking a break and getting something figured out". I was then excused from his office. There is something not quite right here. I think I need to get a good look at Principal Snyder's records. Maybe even ask a few subtle questions around the Mayor's office.

As soon as I get the chance I will check the records, but for now I have ten minutes until my next class and I plan on using them to get an update on Jesse.


	7. Before the Coming Confrontation

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews! (Edited)

* * *

Xander was very different. He was cold, distant, and mean. I guess that answered my question of whether or not he changed for the better. After Willow and Xander's argument in the hallway; we decided to give him the rest of the week to cool off. The new plan was to talk to him on Monday. That was four days ago. No one has seen Xander since Friday last week. Willow was the only one who spoke with him, and after the fight we figured it was best to leave him alone for awhile. He didn't show up to school at all this week, and when Buffy went to his house after school on Monday his mother said he wasn't there. Throughout the week his mother had new excuses: he is in the shower, he is a sleep, he's cleaning the basement, he went to the store, and many others. His mother refused to let whichever Scooby it was into her home to wait for him. She sent them all way with a quick explanation of why they couldn't speak with him and a door slammed in their face.

I am worried about him. It's not like him to attack people, even if he does hate them. I don't think the Mayor is the reason for Xander's behavior like the girls (once Willow came back to the library she told us her theory about Xander's changes; Buffy agreed with her). I don't know what to think about this 'new' Xander. I won't be able to form a solid opinion until I speak with him myself.

We decided that a small group would be going over to Xander's house after the meeting. Buffy wants to go. She was automatically shot down by Cordy, who blamed Xander's employment issue on her and Willow. Almost everyone wants to go. Cordy, Willow, Wesley, and I are all going over to his house and try to reason with him. Everyone else wanted to go, but that would have just caused more problems. The four of us going is still a huge risk.

The only reason they wanted to go was so they could find out first hand if he has a kid or not. Xander and I need to talk about a lot of things and his kid is one of the main ones. I wonder why he never told me he got some girl pregnant before we got together. Did he know she was pregnant? Would it have made a difference? Was she the girl I saw punch him in the face? Why does the kid live with him and not her mother? There are just so many questions I want answered and one way or another he is going to answer me.

We were told that Xander's mother went out of town this afternoon and would not be back for two weeks. This was the perfect opportunity to speak with him. His mother was no longer in the way to slam the door in our faces. Once we got to his street I immediately looked at his house. The only lights that were on were his front porch light and his living room light. I am slightly nervous; it has been so long since I have actually spoken with him.

When we got to the front door no one was willing to ring the bell. I look at the front of his house and noticed a sign on the door. It was a list: no soliciting, no loitering, trespassers will be shot, visitors will be stabbed and so on. Once I got to the bottom of the list I noticed the 'welcome' mat, which was not very welcoming at all. It said _Now Get The Fuck Off My Property. _I guess he isn't very welcoming right now. I wonder if this has been like this since Xander was kicked out of the group, or if he only puts this stuff out when his mother isn't around.

"Well…that doesn't scream go away," I just ignored Cordy's sarcastic comment and tried to figure out what I was going to say to Xander. "Come on guys we don't have time for this. The sooner we talk to Xander the sooner we can fix whatever it is that is wrong with him". Willow is going to cause some problems tonight. "How can you be so sure that Mr. Harris has something wrong with him?" Wesley asked Willow who was about to open her mouth and say something that was most likely going to cause an argument when Cordy cut her off. "Did we come here to hang out on donut-boys porch or did we come here to get him to stop being an idiot and see reason?" I was going to answer her when a cold familiar voice spoke up.

"I would say I was curious as to why you are here, but that would be a lie. You have fifteen seconds to explain why you are here before I call the cops for trespassing".


	8. The Confrontation

A/N: This chapter would have been posted yesterday, but it took me a little longer to write. Let's just say things get a little intense at the end of this chapter. After all I would hate to ruin the story by giving it away. (Edited)

* * *

Man I am so glad this week is over. Sure I got the week off and I have finally finished all my homework, but nothing beats sitting back and doing absolutely nothing while spacing out to the TV and listening to my daughter sleep next to me. I was getting ready join my daughter in the land of dreams when I heard a few voices through my slightly opened window. Voices I could go without hearing at this hour or any hour really.

"Well…that doesn't scream go away," What the hell is the prom queen doing here? "Come on guys we don't have time for this. The sooner we talk to Xander the sooner we can fix whatever it is that is wrong with him". I am almost positive I told that bitch to leave me alone. "How can you be so sure that Mr. Harris has something wrong with him?" Maybe Wesley can't stand Willow idiotic views of the world around her either. How the hell is a guy supposed to relax with these people making all this noise? I looked out the bedroom window and was about to say something when I saw him. What the hell is Daedboy doing at my house?! Why didn't I feel him?! He can't smell Jesse, or he'll know! He might take her from me! I knew I should have gotten her a scent blocking charm when I got mine! What if he already knows and that's why they're here; to take her from me?! Ok calm down stop being paranoid you don't know why they're here. "Did we come here to hang out on donut-boy's porch or did we come here to get him to stop being an idiot and see reason?" I guess they came here to talk to me about the fight Willow and I had in the hallway.

I opened the window all the way and said in a cold voice, "I would say I was curious as to why you are here, but that would be a lie. You have fifteen seconds to explain why you are here before I call the cops for trespassing". They all look up towards my window. I know they can barely see me because my face is hidden in the shadows caused by the porch light and the tree next to my window.

There was a brief moment of silence. The first one to break it was Willow, "Xander may we come in and speak with you?" I don't know what to do. Half of me is screaming to let my mate in while the other half is hissing about abandonment and Deadboy needing to prove himself as a proper mate. On one hand I am meant to become a part of their group again and on the other hand is my daughter's well being. I never expected Deadboy to show up at my house. "Why don't you tell me why you're here and I will decide if you should come in or not". I don't want them in my house, but the kind of conversation we need to have should not be discussed on my lawn.

"Xander it's about you working for the Mayor we…look its important can we please come in?" I looked down at Cordy. I expected her to go all high and mighty on me. "I had no idea you knew what the word please meant let alone how to use it in a sentence Cheerleader". Maybe if I am mean enough they will go away. "Ok that's it, I have tried being nice," I cut her off, "Saying please in one sentence does not count as being nice. Now I already know who I work for, what I don't understand is why my being employed by the Mayor is any concern of yours". "He's evil and you're working for him!" Well duh. I can't help but laugh out loud at Willow. "Of course he's evil, he's a politician". Name one who isn't.

"Mr. Harris I know we haven't been properly introduced, but this is important. Mayor Richard Wilkins the third is real evil as in not-going-to-be-human-much-longer-evil. I don't really think this is a proper conversation to have on ones lawn, so may we please take this conversation inside?" I think as long as they don't go on the second level everything will be ok. "I think we do need to move this conversation into my home, however before you complain about something not being human I suggest you take a good look at the corpse next to you Mr. Wyndam-Pryce". Not once did I look at Deadboy for fear of what I may feel. "I'll be down in a few minutes to let you in".

I closed the window and looked down at my sleeping daughter. I moved to pick her up and take her to the playpen I have in my room. I placed her down gently and covered her up. I would have let her stay in my bed, but because I won't be up here I won't be able to stop her from falling off. Once I made sure she was still asleep; I set up the baby monitor, slipped the other part in to my pocket, and headed down stairs.

After I reached the door I stood there for a few seconds just staring at it. I took a deep breath, reached for the handle and exhaled. I opened the door and stared blankly at them in silence. "Are you just going to stand there and stare at us or are you going to invite us in donut-boy?" I want to rip her apart. "Cheerleader I could leave you out here and only invite the others in, I am sure some fledge would find a shallow slut like you tasty as long as he was desperate, after all I am sure I heard something about victims riddled with disease tasting bad". Oh look at her face! First came shock then anger. Though I didn't show it on the outside I was laughing my ass off on the inside.

I stepped back and gestured for them to enter my house. I was hoping they would get the hint that the vampire wasn't welcome here. "Xander you still have to invite Angel in". Willow is supposed to be the smart one; I don't understand how she didn't pick up the hint. "I didn't forget. I assumed he was your body guard and therefore wasn't intending to take part in the conversation. I didn't want more people or in his case things in my home then necessary and considering you are already unwelcomed guests…but if he must come in then I will have to find that potion that disinvites vampires to throw on my front door as soon as you leave". I would have loved the looks on their faces, if I wasn't so worried about Deadboy finding out about Jesse. "Vampire you may enter my home, if only for the duration of this discussion". I never once looked at him as he entered once I closed the door I started to walk away "Please follow me to the living room".

When we entered the living room I gestured for them to take a seat. "I would offer you something, but that would mean you would be here longer than necessary, so get to the point fast and then leave". I figure as long as they feel unwelcome they will hurry this discussion along.

"Xander we wanted to let you know that the Mayor is trying to ascend". I know. "Witch I don't know what that means and I doubt I care, so unless you have something better to tell me you know where the door is". "Xander why aren't you using our names?" Why would I? "I don't see how that applies to this conversation Witch". I don't feel the need to explain myself. "Mr. Harris what she meant to say is that Mayor Wilkins sold his soul sometime during the nineteenth century so that he could eventually ascend in to a pure demon form". Well why else would he sell his soul if not to one day reap the benefits? "Prove it". Well, well, well… looks like I shocked them in to silence. "I am sorry?" I can't believe the nerve of these people especially Willow. At least Deadboy hasn't said anything yet. "Why yes you certainly are. You didn't actually think that I would automatically believe you did you?" Willow looks confused, Wesley looks worried, Cordy looks pissed, and Deadboy…well I haven't looked at him yet.

"I said prove it and if you can't then you should leave. The Mayor has done a lot for me, but most importantly he gave me a job that pays a lot so I can raise my daughter. I don't have to work extra hours at some fast food joint just so I can be able to buy food and clothes for her. I can spend less time working and more time taking care of my kid, so unless you have solid proof you should leave". I want them gone.

"Xander why didn't you tell us you had a kid? You know we would help you". Oh hell no. "I don't want you anywhere near my daughter, you can't be trusted". This is very true I can't trust them. "But we're you're friends!" Willow protested. "Correction you were my friend, I don't know the Watcher, and I barely tolerated the Cheerleader after our breakup; which I might add you and I both are to blame for, but I remember I was the only one who was blamed for it". Man now that I think back on it she turned in to a really crappy friend when Buffy showed up and after Jesse died.

"What about Angel? He's," I cut her off, "he's a Vampire nothing more than a leech". I can't talk about what I think Deadboy is. "A vampire that you slept with! You know us! Why would we lie to you?! You have no reason not to trust us!" I think it's time they left. "A mistake I will admit that I made. A mistake that I have to live with for the rest of my life. I have made a lot of mistakes in my young life: accepting Buffy in to our group when we met her, trusting her to get Jesse back from Darla, dating Cordy, kissing you, trusting a vampire and later coming to care for him, trusting you, and calling you best friend. Those are mistakes I won't make again. Some of them I won't ever get the chance to make again, so trust you… not even if my life was at stake".

"But I am your best friend!" I guess she is dumber then she appears. "No you're not, you're not even my friend. Don't you remember that last time we were all together in the library? Buffy said I couldn't hang around the library anymore and that we were no longer friends, you agreed. My real best friend is and always will be Jesse. Even with his death I still consider him my best friend". Even when Jesse was a live I hung out with him a whole hell of a lot more then I hung out with Willow.

Jesse was always there for me. We told each other everything. I never kept a secret from Jesse and he never kept one from me. Jesse knew me better then Willow does or ever will. If he was still alive Willow would have drifted away from us quietly, we probably never would have noticed. When we were alone together we never talked about Willow. It was just us best buds together forever. We never thought that forever would come sooner rather than later. I loved Jesse not in that way, but I know that with time I could have. If he was alive to be a part of what is happening right now, I would have made him my daughter's Godfather.

My thoughts were interrupted by the one idiot I was hoping would keep his mouth shut. "Xander," whatever he was going to say was cut off by a wail coming from my pocket. I pulled the monitor out of my pocket as Jesse started to cry even louder. "If you will excuse me a moment, my daughter needs me. Stay here in this room and don't touch anything". I went to the kitchen to make a bottle just in case, placed it in my pocket and then headed up to my bedroom.

When I opened the door I saw her trying to stand up. When she spotted me she held her arms up and continued to cry. I picked her up and checked if she needed to be changed. She did, so I headed to the nursery across the hall. After she was changed I sat down in my mother's rocking chair, pulled out the bottle and started to feed her as I slowly rocked back and forth. When she started to drift off back to sleep I began to softly hum the only lullaby I know (hush little baby). Once she was back a sleep I took the bottle out of her mouth and placed her in her crib. I quietly retrieved the plug in part of the baby monitor. After I plugged it up and placed it on the table next to her crib; I headed back down stairs.

I found them still sitting in the living room. I wish they had left while I was taking care of Jesse. "Whatever you have left to say make it quick and get out. I have to get up early tomorrow and I don't want to spend the whole day tired". I glared at them coldly. "Xander the Mayor is evil. I know you don't want to believe us, but it is true. If you come down to the library tomorrow night you will get your proof". I want to punch her in the face so bad. "Witch, I don't feel like I should go out of my way to find out something I don't believe in. My mother is out of town and I know you knew this otherwise you would have known better then to come here. I have a child to care for, which means I can't leave the house unless I have my mother here". Get the point and get lost. "Why don't you just hire a sitter if you are so worried?" I have a normal sitter, but Clem had to visit his sick sister and won't be back until Sunday night. I don't trust anyone else, plus Clem is a demon and I get to pay him in kittens.

"Why don't I just hire a sitter? In this town? Are you high? Like I would trust just anyone to take care of my daughter. Since my mother is the only one I trust you're out of luck". I notice some of Jesse's toys littering the floor. I walked over to a stuffed Daffy Duck and picked it up. "Then why don't you just bring her with you?" I almost dropped the animal back onto the floor, but my quick reflexes caught it. "Because I don't trust you to be around her and I don't want her around you freaks. When you can be normal human beings then I might think about it, it's doubtful as in no chance in hell of ever happening, so you might as well just give up".

I walked over to another one of her toys and picked it up. "I want you to leave, and if you ever feel the need to come back here...don't". I walked over to the box of toys next to the couch and dropped them in. "Xander why can't I smell you?" Damn vampire just go away! "Not that it is any of your business Vampire, but if you must know I went to the Magic Shop over in LA and picked up a scent blocking charm. That's why I got my ears pierced in the first place. I have to live in this town and the demons don't attack if they can't smell me". It's best if he thinks the charm is hard to remove. The stupid scent blocking bracelet is too easy to remove.

I never once turned around to look at him. I just continued to pickup Jesse's toys. "Why don't you guys head back to the library? I want to talk to Xander alone". I want you to leave as well damn it! "I have nothing left to say to any of you, that includes you Vampire. You should leave with the Cheerleader, the Watcher, and the Witch. You're just as unwelcomed here as they are if not more so". Why did I buy her so many toys? Because she is my precious princess and I want her to have everything I didn't. "Go back to the library, I want to speak with Xander alone". His voice was like steel and left no room for argument. I stared at the pictures on the fireplace mantel as they left.

I was alone in my house with Deadboy. Once I figured he would start talking as soon as the others were out of hearing range. I moved to stare at blank wall. I should hang photos of Jesse on this wall. "Xander why won't you look at me?" Why the hell did he have to notice? "I don't know what you're talking about". I can't look at him. It's hard to fight my instincts when I do. "You're still not looking at me!" Is that an accusation? "What do you want from me Vampire? Haven't you messed up my life enough?" It was quite for awhile. I almost thought he was going to leave.

"Xander when people normally talk they at least look at each other". So what. "You forget you're not a people, you're a Vampire". Suddenly he grabbed my wrist and twisted my body until I was facing him. He grabbed my other wrist with his other hand and shoved me against the wall. I look at his chest I couldn't look at face, not to mention that I am about half a foot shorter than him. He growled at me, took both my wrists in his right hand, and held them above my head. I started to struggle. I still wouldn't look at him. Stupid teenage body that's not yet strong enough to fight off a master vampire.

He grabbed my chin and forced me to look up at his face. I closed my eyes. He growled again, but this time it sent shivers down my spine. "Xander, you better open your eyes and look at me boy". His voice was low and threatening. He reminded me of Angelus. I refused to give in to him when he was around, so why should his soul be any different. I kept my eyes closed. "Let me go right now". This is getting out of hand.

"Xander I am sorry about what happened in the library. Why-" I am so pissed "Like you really care! Face it Deadboy you don't give a shit about me. I don't know why you even came here tonight. If the Mayor is really that evil, then you should just sit back and let him kill me. I know it would make you're unlife a whole hell of a lot easier!" I wasn't expecting what happened next, because if I was; I would have kept my mouth shut. He vamped out and bit me. I could feel his fangs pierce my skin. I could feel him slowly drinking from me. I kept my eyes closed tight. He knows I am not human! The blood never lies. I stood as still as possible as he licked the wound closed. This is the first time in a very long time that I felt like crying. I could feel the sting of tears behind my closed eyes that I refused to let fall.

I wanted to hurt him, but the demon in me refused to fight it's dominate mate. That part of me that refused to fight felt like I deserved this and whatever else Deadboy throws my way, because of my disobedience. I try telling myself that he used me then threw me away for the Slayer, therefore he is unworthy of being my mate. My elf side can't do anything, right now it is too weak to take on a master vampire. My elf side is still just that of a child.

He placed a kiss on my closed mouth. He started to lick my lips demand entrance. I didn't move. He used his free hand to force my jaw open as he deepened the kiss. I could taste my own blood. Once it got too hard for me to breath he let my wrists go removing the bracelet at the same time and pulled away. "Open your eyes Xander and look at me". His voice was harsh and demanding. My demon forced me to obey, so for the first time in almost ten months I look at him. Even though my eyes were blurry with unshed tears, I could still see his angry golden eyes staring back into my brown ones.

"You have a lot of explaining to do boy, and don't you even think about lying to me Xander, because I'll know". Bastard. "I don't have to tell you anything, you sick fuck". I tried to look brave and defiant as he moved closer, but I could tell I wasn't.

"Oh no my little mate, you'll do it because I am not giving you a choice".


	9. Wanting A Worthy Mate

A/N: I don't really think this chapter requires a warning, but just in case here it goes: This chapter has some violence. I personally don't think it's that violent. I have read way worse. (Edited)

* * *

"Fuck you Deadboy!" I wish I had a stake. "I want you to leave, get the hell out of my house". I glared at him. If only looks could kill he'd be a pile of ash. "Xander if you don't tell me what's going on I will tell Buffy that you're not human". My demon half is upset by this. '_You see now_,' I tell myself '_he is unworthy of being our mate. He will always choose the Slayer over us; over this family. Let's not forget he killed his own sire for the Slayer, even if she did deserve it for killing a pack mate_'. I can feel the rage fighting to get loose. "You called me mate, and yet you are willing to turn me over to a demon Slayer? You are a piss poor excuse for a mate. I will find away to brake this bond". He back handed me in the face hard enough for me to fall over.

I could taste the blood as it pooled into my mouth. My demon was demanding some form of action. '_Let's_ _fight him. Make him prove that he is stronger. Make him prove that he is worthy of being my mate_'. I couched into a defensive position. I could tell when my eyes changed to the startling green of the hyenas. My eye sight was now sharper than before. I growled deep in my throat and leaped at him knocking him to the ground. I straddled him and bit into his left shoulder as hard as possible. He gasped in pain and most likely shock. His blood is cold compared to the inside of my hot mouth.

I released the bite and punched him really hard in the stomach. I think he finally got the picture; I wasn't going to willingly submit to him. If he wants my submission then he has to earn it. He pushed me off of him and I toppled back into a defensive crouch. I growled at him again daring him to make a move. He did, I however wasn't expecting him to tackle me. I just did that to him! He didn't put any weight on me so I brought my legs up as far as I could and rabbit kicked him off.

He was back up before I could get up. He kicked me hard in the side. I think I felt a rib crack. I didn't care. It was going to take more than that to keep me down. I rolled away from him and got back on my feet. As he came near me I punched him in the face and as he staggered back I kicked him as hard as I could and sent him across the room.

I don't know how long the fight lasted, but it was still dark outside. When the end was close both of us were covered in each other's blood as well as our own. I had a few cracked ribs, possibly a broken one, a dislocated shoulder, and I had no idea what was wrong with my left wrist but it hurt like hell. Then again my whole body ached. I don't have a clue as to most of his injuries, but I am proud to say I felt myself break at least two of his ribs. He came closer and punched me hard in the face one last time. I just couldn't fight the exhaustion, blood loss, and pain anymore.

I struggled against the oncoming darkness. I just can't believe I lasted as long as I did. I have had no training, so I fight on pure instinct. I knew there was no way I could beat him, but I had to try. He is after all a master vampire and has had hundreds of years of experience. I am so sick and tired of being pushed around and walked all over. At least I can say I wasn't easy to take down.

I finally let the darkness consume me and my only thought was 'I lost'.


	10. Never Give Up

A/N: This chapter mentions an original character who is going to show up more throughout the story. (Edited)

* * *

When I came to the sun was starting to rise and I was alone. I couldn't bring myself to care about the pain shooting throughout my body. The only thing I could think of was Jesse. I got up and raced to the nursery as fast as I could. When I got there Jesse was still asleep. I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. I sniffed the air. I couldn't smell Deadboy on this level of the house. The only thing I smelled of his was his dried blood and the hint that always came from Jesse. Why did he leave? Is it because he felt guilty? If so; good! I hope his guilt eats at his soul and drives him to the edge of despair. Maybe he will even be tempted to take a stroll in the morning sun (a guy can dream can't he).

It's too dangerous for her to stay here. Jesse's life is a risk I am not willing to take. I quietly closed the door and headed to my room. I am sure I have some disinvite potions in there. I wish I was old enough to use magic. My body isn't old enough to adapt to the powers of the earth (which explains why magic always went wrong around me) and my own central core isn't strong enough yet. Once I found the potion I headed straight for the front door and poured it on the handle. I saw the brief flash that signaled the barrier was back to full power and wouldn't be letting any Vampires in.

I need a plan. I already know that before the sun goes down Jesse will be with my mother. I can get away with a short explanation of Jesse being in danger here. She can teleport home or whatever the hell it is she can do and take Jesse with her. I will explain that she can't come back until I say it's safe. It won't be safe until I can break the connection my demon half feels it has with Deadboy. My mother already knows I won't leave, so she won't be tempted to ask me to come with them.

It doesn't matter really, because I don't intend to stay here. I have friends in LA. I don't want them dragged into this mess, but I can get their advice as well as their help. If I could get someone to break or block the bond between Deadboy and I things should get better; even if it's just temporary, that would be great. I could probably even find someone to teach me how to fight while I am down there. That way I can make a plan to set up time for some proper training. I could check out the demonic underground and see if I can pick up some books that might also be of use.

I can't take this, it won't be like before. I refuse to trust him. I just can't be with him and then have him dump me so he can run back to Buffy. I will never put up with that. I won't play second to her. She maybe the slayer, but at the end of the day she's still just a human; super powered or not. I don't want him to be with me just because her Slayerness wants to pretend to be normal for few weeks by dating a normal human for awhile. I am positive that's what happened last time. Buffy broke up with Deadboy so she could 'find love' with a normal human. While they were apart he needed to be with someone. I was just convenient. I don't care what he says, because this has to be true.

Part of me hates him for it and the other part sill loves him, but is hurt that he left me so he could find away to be with her. I want to hog tie that part and set it on fire. That part of me makes no sense. How can I consider him my mate when he wants someone else? Why do I love him even a little after the way he treated me? The only explanation I have is that it is an incomplete mating bond. I don't know for sure, but it would explain some things. I know I can find some of the answers in LA.

One of my friends in LA is an Earth elf. Marcus Kingston the brewer of all things potion. Any potion I need I can get from him. He can brew anything. He would be considered my best friend if I spent more time with him, he is one of the few I trust. He's smart and powerful. When his own personal core gets depleted; he can suck the power from the earth and use it as a fuel to temporarily restore his core to full power. Marcus will know what to do. Maybe I can get him to show me how to control artificial power. I know it isn't a permanent solution, but right now even a temporary one will work. Artificial power is power that one receives from an object, potion, or spell. The kind of power depends on the object, spell, or potion.

After a short call to my mother which involved her going mother hen on me; I got Jesse ready and waited for her to show up. After they were gone I went around the house and gathered what I would need for the rest of the weekend. When I was done with that I was ready to head to LA. Marcus is going to be surprised to see me.

I shoved my stuff in to the trunk, got in to the car, and sat there in silence. I don't like asking for help, but I am positive Marcus will be able to help me. Marcus is one hundred and three years old, which is a whole lot better than my seventeen. He has way more experience, knowledge, and power then I do. If anyone can help me he can, and if he can't I am sure he knows someone who can. So with my renewed determination I started the car and headed to LA.


	11. Talking With Family

A/N: Thank you for all your lovely reviews!

* * *

Fuck! What in the hell is wrong with me?! I didn't want to start a fight! I just wanted him to talk to me. He wouldn't even look at me and that pissed my demon off. I had to be near him, but when I got to close… it didn't matter that I couldn't smell him. Fuck! I never felt that kind of pull with Buffy. So what did I do?! I gave in and listened to my demon instincts.

I had to get out of there as fast as I could. I left him where he blacked out on the floor.

His blood tasted like the blood of a mate. I don't remember forming a mating bond with him when we had sex. I don't even know why I bit him. That just doesn't make any sense. Sure I want to be with him, but forcing him into submission isn't the way to get him. It's just going to piss him off and he might run away. Not that I think he's coward, he will just retreat for awhile and when he comes back, it will be twice as hard to get to him.

This is odd. Why can't I remember marking him? I never would have left him if I marked him. It's not possible to leave a mate. I heard of a ritual that can undo a matting bond, but it's extremely painful and there has never been one that was successfully completed. Something is wrong here. I hurt my mate and left him again. I don't know what I am going to do.

There has to be something wrong and there are only two people (well one person and a demon) who could help me figure this out. Giles is out of the question, because he will just get mad and then everyone will know. He might even try to stake me. Spike…well, I would rather not think about asking my wayward childe for help. I know that I am going to half to ask one of them for help. I can at least control Spike's reaction to a point.

I went looking for Spike. When I found him he was in the library with the others going through some of the older books that Giles normally keeps locked up. They're probably looking for a way to stop the Mayor or destroy him. I don't think there are any new big players in town. Why couldn't he have been alone?

"Spike I need to talk to you alone". He looked up from the book he was with a doubt, not reading and lifted his scared eyebrow. "What about Peaches?" I swear one of these days… "Alone Spike". He gave a dramatic sigh and stood up. "What's this about Angel? Did the bleached wonder do something?" Sure accept him into the group, but the minute I might have a problem with him so do you. "It's between me and Spike, Buffy don't worry about it". Just back off. "If he is causing problems don't you think the rest of us should know?"

"Buffy… this doesn't concern you or the Scoobies. Spike hasn't done anything…well, he hasn't done anything that I know of," "Oi! I'll have you know I haven't done anythin'!" Yet. I know it's only a matter of time before he tries something. "Buffy, this is a Family issue. I need to talk out with Spike". "But, Angel…," Why can't she just let it go? It doesn't concern her. "No Buffy, I need to talk to Spike alone, I'll see you guys tomorrow". I turned around and walked out of the library knowing that Spike would follow. I am beginning to regret picking Spike to help me figure this out.

When we got back to the mansion we sat in silence for a few moments. I don't know how to explain this to him. Spike pulled out his pack of cigarettes and lit one. He inhaled deep and then exhaled, "Come on Poof, I ain't got all night". I want to wrap my hands around his throat, not that it would do any good. "Spike this is serious". He put his feet up on the table. "Well then get on with it". I think I should have taken my chances with Giles.

"I don't want you to tell anyone anything about what I am going to tell you Spike". He just smirked at me. "Sure Peaches. I won't tell anyone". I growled at him. "I mean it Spike. This is important and just between family". "Ok, just get on with it already!" I took a deep breath, not that I needed it and told him what was going on as well as my concerns.

When I was finished explaining what had happened; we fell into an awkward silence. I was getting worried about the silence on his part, when he busted out laughing. How can he think this is funny?! "Spike, stop laughing right now! How can this be funny to you?!" He waved my question off and continued laughing. I really should have taken my chances with Giles.

I got up and started to pace while he kept laughing. What am I supposed to do now? Spike wasn't any help at all. I was so worried about what to do next, that I didn't even notice that Spike had stopped laughing.

"Look, Peaches I get that there is something wrong with the bond and…," when he first started talking he sounded sympathetic, but then he started yelling at me. "Possibly your mind; I mean what possessed you to leave your mate and run back to Slutty?! You know that might be the problem with the bond! It's punishing you for your idiocy! I mean the whelp is loyal to a fault, brave to the point of stupidity, but still brave, and he wanted you?!" What the hell does that mean? "Spike," he cut me off. "Do you have any idea the things I would do if I had a chance to be with someone like the whelp?! I knew I should have accepted him when you offered him to me in the school".

Does Spike like Xander? That thought made me want to rip him to shreds. I growled threateningly at Spike "William, I am not kidding, I want you to keep your hands off of my mate". He glared at me. "Angelus, I don't plan on taking your mate. Although I will admit that I wanted the boy when I first saw him, only because he reminded me of Dru as well as myself before I was turned. I didn't come back here, to good old Sunnyhell to fight over the boy". He paused for a few seconds and then continued. "I came back here after Dru was dusted, because you are the only family I have left, plus I like to annoy you". His smile was so brief I am not sure I even saw him smile. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I don't think you deserve him. We are vampires; you left him to be with your natural enemy. I agreed to help the white hats, so I could stay here with you, Sire. I don't like the Slayer or the rest of the do gooders, but I put up with them so we don't have to fight every time we see each other".

I had no idea Spike could be so…so well, I just can't describe this Spike. I have never seen him so serious. "Look Spike, I don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt him anymore". I paused and thought about some of the things he said. "I don't think the bond is trying to punish me Spike. It doesn't feel anything like that. It feels like something is tampering with it or disrupting the connection". He frowned at that, "Don't you think it's weird that you couldn't feel the bond? That you can't even remember making it in the first place?" Now that he points it out; it is defiantly odd that I couldn't feel the bond, let alone a pull towards Xander; until I was close to him. That is a good question; how come I can't remember marking him?

"Spike do you think, that Xander is the one messing with the bond?" He looked at me like I am an idiot. "No I do not. When you were explaining what happened between you two while you were at his house should have clued you in to that". Umm…I stared at him blankly, apparently I am missing something. He sighed, "If the boy was messing with the bond; why would he avoid looking at you? You said he went out of his way to not even glance in your direction. Maybe there is something wrong on his end as well. He only looked at you when your demon felt like it was being brushed to the side and attacked him. Which I might add was a ridiculous idea. You should have better control then that, Peaches".

"I get that you were upset, but just think how the boy must feel. After all he is just a human". I hope this gives Spike a good shock, "No he isn't". He shakes his head at that, "To you he may not be just another human, because he's your chosen". He doesn't get it. "No Spike, that's not what I meant. Xander isn't human. I don't think he ever was. His blood doesn't taste human. I know it's him and not someone else, because when I removed the bracelet he was wearing; he smelled the same as before, only with a little something extra".

"Ok, so he's not human, but you and I both know that he was raised to think and act human, because if he wasn't he would be a very different person". That's true, if Xander was raised to act and think like whatever he is, then he would be a completely different person. "I wonder what he is". He stubbed out his cigarette. "Does it matter? You already marked him. That is something you can't take back". I didn't mean it like that. Why would I take it back even if I could? I want to be with him. "It doesn't matter what he is. It would just be nice to know. What am I going to do Spike? He wouldn't even look at me". I don't want to have to force him to acknowledge my existence.

"Did you ever think that it might be because it's a defensive act?" I shook my head no. "Think about it for a moment. Imagine you're a young confused teenager with a kid, you're basically being stocked by a bunch of people you once trusted; but turned their backs on you, and you're most likely feeling unexplainable emotions for the bastard of a vampire; who just suddenly up and left you for no other reason than to try and get back together with his ex-girlfriend". I guess I wouldn't want to look at me either.

"That's another thing you need to think about". What is he going on about now? "What are you talking about Spike?" He pulled out another cigarette. "I don't recall you being this dense, but if I must spell it out for you, then fine. You're mate has a child. What are you going to do? May I remind you that if you do the wrong thing; you will alienate your mate. The kid may not be yours, but she is a part of your mate". What am I going to do? I don't think I could hate a child just because she was created by Xander and some other girl. Not to mention that she was conceived before I marked Xander. "Don't be stupid Spike, I would never do anything to harm his family".

"Sire, I am going to be honest with you, you fucked up and you have no idea what you're going to do to make it better. I can promise that it is going to take a lot of work and hell of a lot more time to undo the damage that you have caused". I hope he isn't thinking that I am just going to give up. "I am not giving up Spike, not now; not ever". He nods his head, "Good, because you would be a fool if you did".

"Spike there's something I may have forgot to mention…" He crushed out his cigarette and looked at me with suspicion. "What did you do Peaches?" I didn't mean to do it, hell I don't even know what I was thinking. "I may have threatened Xander". He glared at me. "With what Peaches; with what?" I never should have done it. "I told him I would tell Buffy that," I never got to finish that sentence, because Spike punched me really hard in the face.

"Have you lost your fuckin' mind?! What in the hell were you thinking Angel?! He is your mate! I was right you don't deserve him! How could you be so fuckin' stupid?!" I wasn't thinking at the time. I just wanted him to tell me the truth. "Look, I know it wasn't the smartest," "Ya think! I don't understand what's wrong with you! This could be the greatest thing that has ever happened to you in your entire existence and your throwing it away! I already know that your stupid happiness clause is gone and that you have merged with your demon! This might be your only chance at real happiness! Please tell me your not dumb enough to believe you can be happy with Slutty?! She kills our kind! I will never except that bitch as a member of this family! It seems to me that every time your around Xander your hit with some sort of spell that turns you into a senseless fuckin' jackass!"

Wait…what? A spell? Could it be? I ignored Spike as he continued to rant about my recent stupidity. I decided to cut Spike's rant short. "Spike shut up a second! You said something about a spell?" Oh, if looks could kill… "Don't blame magic for your short comings Peaches". I would hit him, but he has been right so far. "Think about it Spike; when have I ever behaved like this? Since when do I leave my family without some sort of interference?" After all it was Darla that caused me to leave Dru and Spike when I got my soul. I never would have left them if she didn't fill my head with all those lies about them not wanting me around because of my soul.

"I will look in to this, but if it turns out that it's all you; I will personally make sure you can never see that boy again". He is my childe; how dare he threaten to keep me from my mate? "Spike," I let a little warning seep into my voice. He started to shake his head at me. "No Angel. You need to understand that you could permanently damage that boy's psyche, but you shouldn't worry; I am positive that there is something effecting you".

I just hope that whatever is happening is stopped soon and I can start proving that I can be a good mate to Xander.


	12. Welcome to LA Xander

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. I still own nothing.  


* * *

I have a bad feeling about this. I just pulled into the Earth's Magick parking lot. The shop was dark and…and just plain creepy. I hope Marcus is here. Well it's now or never. I took a deep breath, exited my car, and headed for the door. When I reached the door I froze in horror. Sitting at the cash register looking bored to death was Marcus' cousin Chris! Don't get me wrong I love Chris just as much as I do Marcus, but I came here for help; not an all out war!

Christopher Mathew Kingston the apple of her daddy's eye. That's right I said her. Christopher's father wanted only boy's, he was upset (at first) that Chris was born female. That didn't stop him from giving her the name he had already picked out for a son. When he found out that his wife couldn't have any more children after she had Chris; he started to spoil her. After all she was and always will be his only little girl; his only child, and as she grew he came to learn that it didn't matter if she was a boy or not; she was just as smart, just as powerful, and just as bloodthirsty as any of the other Warrior Elves (if not more so…at least more bloodthirsty). I swear she is the reason for that hell hath no fury saying.

Once when I was hanging around the Elven Court in the dimension of Relyke, she twisted a guys arm; breaking his bones and tearing his nerves and muscle tissue. When I asked her why she did it, she said it was and I quote "Because that chauvinistic swine made a crude comment about the female populace being the weaker of the species". I just backed away slowly and said she had every right to put him in his place. At the time I had no clue what she was talking about. I learned latter on that her father wasn't the only one who felt that males were better suited for the life of a Warrior.

It's the same age old prejudice as before. Too many males and even some females believe that females are not meant to be Warriors, Knights, Soldiers, or whatever the hell you want to call them. She has to work five times harder than everyone else, just so they will take her seriously. It didn't matter that she could and would to the same work as the males; just as easily as they could, to them she was never and will never be good enough, because of this she alienated herself from the rest of her fellow cadets at the Rystall Wood Academy, closed off her deeper emotions to those who weren't family or close friends, and earned herself the nickname Wrath.

Chris is a great fighter. Rumor has it; that she has yet to be bested in a fight. Chris like me is still very young. She is only nineteen years old. Her own central power core is like mine only a bit stronger. While she can perform simple spells like scent blocking; it would be dangerous if not deadly for her to use a spell for Puppet Mastery (the ability to use something or someone who is alive or dead as a puppet). Her elemental magic is still developing, while I haven't even learned what element I can control. Her element is water, which also makes it harder for her to be accepted as a Warrior.

Water is a healing element. There has been few Warriors who were able to control water. Even then those Warriors were kept on the teams as backup and incase one of the others got injured during a battle.

The elements we can control are supposed to be a reflection of our personality. However in Her case I would say that, that statement is a load of bull. If our elements really reflected our personalities then she was meant to be fire. Water is meant to be calming, soothing, and peaceful. She is violent, hot tempered, and slightly cruel. Many underestimate water and refuse to believe that it can cause damage; but I know for a fact that water can be deadly. After all I saved Buffy from drowning, hundreds have died in floods, and just look at the destruction caused by a Tsunami. One would think that I would avoid her or even dislike her for it, but I truly believe that she is simply misunderstood.

This doesn't change my current predicament. If Chris finds out that I am having a problem, her one and only solution is violence. If they can't be beaten into backing down, then kill them. She thinks it is simple and wastes less time if you just out right kill them. I asked her once if she would ever truly do something like that. She said, "Yes, I refuse to let someone walk all over me and treat me like dirt. If they have a problem with me they need to come out and say it, but if they insist on causing me problems then they will be silenced when I rip out there heart and shove it down their throat".

Chris is short, shorter than any other Elf I have ever met by at least four inches. She is about 5'5 maybe 5'6. Her height is a bit of an issue for her. I was told she would grow at least three more inches before she turns twenty-five. Her hair is shaggy like mine. The only difference is hers is a little longer and black. Her eyes are a deep forest green. They can't be described as emerald or jewel like, because they are to dark. You can tell she isn't human by her long pointy ears. She has the body of an athlete. She isn't overly muscled and she isn't sickeningly skinny. I would say she has the body of a soccer player.

"Are you going to hover in my doorway or are you going to enter my magical establishment Alexander?" I spun around and came face to face with Marcus. I leaped at him and grabbed his shoulders while slightly shaking him. "Not that I am not happy to see Chris, but could you please explain to me why she is here?" He looked slightly upset. "Chris is being punished for starting a riot. She was sent here in temporary banishment, until she has learned control of her temper and her powers". The temper thing made some sense, but I was at a loss when it came to the power comment. "Wouldn't it be better if she was at the Academy? I mean it can't be safe for her to learn in this dimension".

"Right now it's best if she stays here. With her powers being unstable; it means that anyone can take advantage of her. You know someone will request her as an apprentice; as is their right now that she is starting to come fully into her powers, but with her reputation, we can be sure that they will ruin any chance she has at a proper education". That makes me so mad. To ruin her potential just because she is a female makes me sick. I wonder if this is the reason my mother turned her back on the Elves in the first place.

"Well…it's not that I want to hide anything from her, but do you think we could talk in private first. I'll tell her what's going on, but I want your opinion and possibly your help. I would ask her considering her experience with fighting; however I am rather attached to my life in Sunnydale so I would appreciate if the town was left standing". He laughed at me. "So I take it the reason you're here could end in someone's death if we don't word it properly to our resident hot head?" I nodded.

"Come on then, we can head to me house". I sent one last look at a still bored looking Chris and followed Marcus to his car.


	13. Chatting With A Friend

A/N: Sorry the Update took so long!

* * *

Marcus' house is pretty nice considering he lives in a crummy neighborhood. I am guessing that his earth magic is what is keeping his plants alive. His living room is nicely put together; it's not cluttered with junk. I sat down and waited for him to return from the kitchen.

Marcus has average green eyes unlike Christopher. His hair is just as black as Chris'. His hair is a lot longer; his hair goes down to the middle of his back. He is about 6'1. He was average build for someone of that height. I asked Marcus why his hair was longer than Chris', he said that it was because having long hair in a fight is a disadvantage so Chris chooses to keep hers shorter than most female Elves.

"So, what brings you to LA?" He handed me a soda and took his seat next to me. "I need your help. I am having some problems with a bond and some other issues with a vampire". I popped the can open and started to sip it slowly. "I thought you said you would be fine with scent blockers?" I nodded "Yes I did think that. I thought that I was only going to need the scent blockers, because I never thought a vampire would get that close to me". I told him about the situation, leaving out some details. His eyes narrowed in suspicion "Is this the same vampire that helped you create Jesse?" I looked at the can in my hands and mumbled "Maybe".

"Look I am not going to tell him about Jesse. If he really wanted to have a family with me he never would have left me in the first place". Sometimes I want to just… "I don't see the point in telling him, I know he will take her from me just to spite me. I don't think I could live with that".

Marcus and I had a fight about a month and a half after I had Jesse. We even had some arguments when I was still pregnant with her. When I first asked him for the scent blocking charm; I wanted it because I was afraid that I would have a run in with Deadboy while still pregnant and he would smell it. After all he was able to smell the change in my body when it first started to change. In the early stages of my pregnancy; my body was having trouble adjusting to the changes it was going through. I became sick and my scent started to change. At the time I didn't know what was happening to me, because the merge with the hyena was already complete.

My mother is the one who got me involved with the Elves. I met Marcus through her. When I mentioned to her that I was afraid that the baby's other parent might try and harm me because I was with child; she told me there were ways to hide the fact that I was expecting. I jumped at the chance and she introduced me to Marcus. He was great and very helpful, so we became fast friends. He later introduced me to Chris.

Marcus does not approve of the fact that I won't tell Deadboy about Jesse. He ranted about children needing their parents and some such nonsense (I turned out fine without my father). When I explain the whole story to him he reluctantly agreed that he would help me. He said he didn't think it would be long before I caved and told that Vampire that he was a father to be. I proved him wrong. Marcus comes from a Noble family where it is considered improper to be with child and unmated. I don't need a mate; it would be nice to have one, but like I said I don't need one. Plus the way he kept at it almost made it seem like he was hiding something from me.

Almost a week after Jesse was born he asked me about my future plans. I told him I planned to finish school and raise Jesse with the knowledge that she was not human unlike me. She will never have to go through the things I had to. He asked me about her other parent and I told him, that should Deadboy ever find out I would fight him every step of the way, not to mention if he tried he would risk exposing the super natural world. When Jesse was born I took her to the demonic healer and said I wanted a DNA test done to prove that she was biologically mine. It is on file that I am her father, although they did have to edit the test a little bit (it needed to look human).

Marcus wanted me to understand how unfair I was being to Deadboy. He wanted me to try and put myself in his place. How would I feel if my ex didn't tell me I was going to be a father? I would be upset (tribally pissed off). But there is a difference between me and Deadboy. I would never claim to love someone then turn around and take it back while claiming to be in love with someone else.

I think about that night a lot. Sometimes I even have recurring dreams about that night._ "I am sorry Xander, I can't do this anymore. I still love Buffy with all my heart and soul"._ I can hear those words echoing over and over again. He picked the Slayer; the destroyer of his kind. He choose her over his sire, over his childer, and over me, but I can promise he won't ever get the chance to choose her over Jesse. Jesse will never know what that feeling feels like.

"Alexander you already know that I think you should tell him about Jesse. That's not even whet I am talking about right now. You said it felt like your common sense was fighting you demonic instincts". I was pulled quickly out of my thoughts. "It feels unnatural like there is some kind of interference".

Marcus got up and placed his hand on the side of my face and looked deep within my eyes. It felt like he was looking through my mind and searching my soul. It was a weird tingling and burning sensation. I couldn't look away as is eyes grew darker and started glowing.

I don't even know how long it was before he pulled away. After he pulled away he closed his eye and let out a deep sigh. I was now starting to worry. He sat down and put his head in his hands. "Marcus…is everything ok? Well of course it's not, so what's wrong? I am not dying am I?" He looked up at me with a look that told of his confusion.

"Alex listen to me there…I couldn't…I wasn't…I consider you my best friend, you are like family to me. I would never push you to be with someone you didn't want to be with". I consider him a great friend as well, but if he wouldn't push then, "Then why have you," he cut me off. "You were marked. I could feel it. You were marked by a dominate mate. If you deny a claim…no if you fight a claim it could damage not only your mind, but can make your powers unstable". Now I am the one confused. "I wanted to tell you, but every time I brought up the subject you got defensive". Well yeah! It was like he was constantly attacking me with his beliefs or something. "Your bond with the Vampire is being…how do I put this…oh here's a good example," He's smiling like an idiot. I have a feeling I am going to want to smack him after this. "You know when you have a set of head phones and one of the sides starts flickering in and out with the sound, it's just like that". Yep I was right I want to smack him. He never has serious examples; not even when the situation needs them.

"You may be merged with the hyena, but you are still half elf. Two different sides that should be working in perfect sync. However, part of you is fighting against the other half. It's clouding your judgment and leaving you open to inner manipulation; where one side of you can change the outcome of your thoughts and feeling". I start nodding my head as if I understood him. "You don't get it; do you?" I start shaking my head no instead of the yes. He starts laughing at me.

"Look, I get that I am not blessed with you mighty wisdom Old Man, so why don't you dumb it down for those of us who are slightly on the challenged side?" He starts laughing even harder. This kind of reminds me of that one saying: It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt; then it's fucking hilarious. I may not be physically wounded, but it's like he is laughing at my suffering. Some friend.

"It's like this something is messing with your mating bond between the vampire. It's throwing your mind off balance. It's causing you to question and fight everything that goes on between you two". So someone or something is messing with my mind. This pisses me off! "Do you think it's him…messing with the bond I mean?" he shakes his head no. "Not after what you told me about your run in with him". If it's not him; then who could it be?

"I will help you in any way I can as long as you do me a favor". Oh crap! I have a bad feeling about this. "Which is what?" His face becomes serious. "I want you to take Chris back to Sunnydale with you. She won't talk to me about her problems. I don't even know the reason there was a riot or if she even really started it. She needs to be away from here. I know her scent can cause her a lot of problems on the hellmoth, but I have a charm that can make it less potent and maybe even block it completely (her scent is harder to block, because she is a pureblooded Elf)". This could be bad for so many reasons and I don't even have to use the scent of her blood as an excuse. She is homicidal…that's a good enough reason not to. "Just think she can teach you how to fight in your spare time. If she is with you then I won't have to keep her out of trouble and research your problem at the same time. I could get done faster without her here, but I love my cousin so I must warn you… if anything happens to her I will hurt you". I would be more intimidated if he threatened like Chris.

"Please, who would be dumb enough to pick a fight with Chris once they met her? I know she is above the age limit, but no one really has to know that; I could pull some string and see if I can't get her into the same classes as me". His face screams worry. "Do you think that is wise? Having her in a human educational institution? She has enough trouble fitting in with her own kind. I don't want her to go through something like that again; when this is supposed to be a fresh start". Stupid sexist Elves. "It's different here in the human would. There are millions of well respected women in this world. They are police officers, soldiers, doctors, scientists, and many other things. A long time ago a women wasn't allowed to do those things, but the human world has adapted. It may not be flawless, but it has many opportunities for someone like Chris so don't worry".

"Does that mean you will take her with you?" I see all the bad things that could happen to those other people in Sunnydale, but I just can't bring myself to care. Chris is my friend and she really needs this chance. "Yeah, I will take her with me".

"Don't worry about her being in your way for too long, I will see what I can do about setting up an apartment for her. She likes her space and can get pretty crabby when crowded". Is that a good idea? Leaving her alone or facing her personal wrath, because we have to share a bathroom? I choose life! "That sounds like a good idea; while you're at it you might want to look into getting her a car or something". He only nods his head.

"So, ready to head back to the shop and tell Chris what's up?" No! "The sooner; the better. That way we can head back to Sunnydale and I can start the paper work needed for her". I finished off my can of soda and headed for the door.


	14. Chris and Xander

A/N: This chapter would have been posted yesterday, but for some reason the website wouldn't let me upload the file. So, I am sorry it's late.

* * *

I stood outside the shop with Marcus, watching Chris clean some of the shelves. "Why don't you go in and talk with her? I will go and see what I can do about getting her a car". He waved and ran off! Some friend! "Coward!" I yelled after his retreating form.

I took a deep breath, held it, and then exhaled. I opened the door and walked in. The bell above the door announced my entrance. "Hi Chris!" She turned around and looked at me. "Hello Alexander, what brings you to Los Angeles?" I don't know if it's just me, but I think there is something wrong with Chris. It's almost as if she sounds…defeated; like she has given up? No, that can't be it. This is Chris; she doesn't know how to give up! I always admired her for that.

"What's wrong? Are you ok? Did someone hurt you?!" I am not use to this Chris. It's not normal! Chris gave me a little smile. "Please, I am not some pathetic maiden who whimpers and cries over every little thing. Can you honestly say that you have met someone brave enough to actually attempt to hurt me?" Well she's got me there. "So, what's with the sadness?" She went back to cleaning the shelf. "I am not sad. I am…slightly upset. I never thought…well it doesn't matter anymore. I was banished; they say it is only temporary, but I know better than that". Oh, I guess she would be upset about that. If I could look into her eyes I might be able to tell what she is really thinking; once I can get past all the indifference she uses as a safety blanket.

Chris is hard to read; only a select few have ever gotten past her defenses to see her real emotions. I have never seen her cry and I don't think that Marcus has either. She probably sees it as a weakness. "Wanna tell me what happened?" She moved away from me; to clean another shelf. "No, it's not important anymore. I was looking through some books that are used to educate humans; I was thinking about getting that thing called a GED. It might help me create a life here in this dimension". Way to change the subject Chris. "You don't have to get a GED," She cut me off. "Yes I do. I am never going to be accepted back in Relyke; let alone the Academy. I need an education".

"I already talked to Marcus. I knew you had been banished. I came here originally to get help with an issue I am having back home, but once Marcus told me what was going on; we decided you could come live in Sunnydale and go to school with me. You can get a high school diploma instead of a GED". Chris stopped cleaning the shelf that she was currently cleaning and gave me a calculating look. "An issue you say? Am I going to have to kill someone?" She walked closer to me. "Because you know I will not tolerate someone hurting or harassing my family. After all you have two types of family; the one you are born into and the one you choose". Now that's the Chris I know and love, but sometimes fear. "You may not be blood, but you are still family; probably my only true friend as well. Marcus and I are friends, but he is also blood; which doesn't really count". She went back to the shelf and started to straighten the crystals that were littered upon it.

I hate that she has spent her whole life being dislike because she was different. I know what it feels like to be disliked for being different; after all I went to school with Cordy and her stupid minions. "I want you to come to Sunnydale with me. It's placed above the Hellmouth, so even if I won't let you kill the other students; you'll be able to kill something. I also need your help; I am asking you to teach me how to fight. I appreciate that you would fight and kill for me, but I think it's time I learned to fight my own battles". Chris placed the last crystal at the end of the crystal line that she set up.

"That's very admirable of you. Many others would rather have someone else fight and die in a conflict they started; instead of placing themselves in the danger they brought fourth. I am not saying you are like that. There is nothing wrong with receiving help from your friends. If I know you like I believe I do, then you came here when it became a last resort". I can't help the grin that crosses my face. Isn't it sad that I have only known her and Marcus for less than a year and they already know me more than the Scoobies? If the Scoobies never turned on me; I never would have met them. That thought makes me glad that I had such fickle friends. "I would be honored to teach you how to fight". I wonder if she is ever going to start talking like the adolescent she is. In the eyes of the Elves she and I are children. I think that even Marcus still counts as a child (I don't know that much about Elf custom). I know she came from a Noble blood line, but there has to be a limit to her…properness? I have no idea how to describe her speech and her behavior (When she's not trying to destroy someone/thing).

"Cool! I get to learn how to fight like an Elf!" I am so excited! I can't wait until we start. She turned around and made want to rethink this option. Her smirk screamed pain and suffering. "Oh yes, you will learn how to fight like a true Warrior Elf, but a true warrior knows more than one style of battle. You will learn how to fight as other creatures; you cannot always win if you are ill informed about other styles". I am gonna die and it's only training!

It's time to get back to the other matter. "Chris, I understand that you don't want to talk about whatever it is that is bothering you, but I want you to know that no matter what Marcus and I will always be here for you". She looked me right in the eyes. I could see past her cold indifference to see the sadness, the hurt, the anger, and surprisingly the betrayal she doesn't want to feel. I wonder who betrayed her. Chris is by no means an emotional being. She may have strong views about something, but to feel so much; must be confusing.

"I know, I will tell you about it eventually. It's just too raw to talk about right now". I nod my head in understanding. She hasn't adjusted to the situation, so she doesn't know how to talk about it. "I want to know why you came here. You didn't come here looking for me, because my presence here is just a coincidence. You came here for another reason, so what is it?" Might as well explain it now; instead of having her go on a homicidal rampage when she finds out on her own. I took a deep breath and started to explain the problem.

By the time I was done she was shaking with barley contained fury. "Are you absolutely positive you don't want me to annihilate them? The humans will be the first to go, but the Vampire could suffer for days maybe even weeks". See this is exactly what I was trying to avoid. "Chris I love you, but I will find a way to sedate you if necessary". She's starting to calm down. "Marcus and I are already discussed this. He doesn't think that Deadboy is the one responsible for the situation with my demon".

"It could be the humans Alexander! How could you over look them?! They maybe human, but you should never underestimate them. I have seen humans do extraordinary things". I never thought I would blame a human for this, but if I had to; I would automatically blame Willow. "Do you think it could be one of the humans I used to be tied to?" She looked deep in thought. "I cannot give you an honest answer; for I have never met them, but you should not over look them. The least likely; is the most likely". Wow, I think I said something like that to the Mayor once. "I promise that I will try not to physically cause harm to your old friends. I will do this only because you are my friend and I respect your judgment".

It makes me happy to know that I have a friend like Chris. "Does that mean you will come to Sunnydale with me?" She gave me one of her very few, but real smiles. "Yes, I do believe that I shall accompany you back to Sunnydale". Must she speak like that? Just as I was about to comment on her speaking habits; the bell over the door started to ring. We both looked towards the door to see Marcus. He had a stack of papers in his hand.

"Chris I got you a present! Well a few actually!" Oh dear God! What did that idiot do?! "I knew you would go back to Sunnydale with Alex, so I got you an apartment; which will be ready for you in about two weeks. I also set up a few bank accounts for you so you can have anything you want, without having to get a job. I even got you a car that will be dropped off at Alex's house in three days". He is too excitable.

"Thank you Marcus, I shall call you once a day to let you know how things are progressing". Marcus starts shaking his head in an affirmative way. "Good, you know I am going to miss having you here, but I think you would be better off in Sunnydale". She will be; I will make sure of it. "Alex I want you to take care of her; not that she can't take care of herself, but this place is still new to her".

I saluted him, "Ay ay Captain, I shall guard her with my life". I had to duck as the rag Chris had been using clean the shelves came speeding towards my head. All three of us busted out Laughing. These are the kind of moments I love the most; whether they are with my friends who I consider family or with my family.

We spent the rest of the day joking and messing around before Chris and I had to head home to Sunnydale.


	15. Dream A Little Dream

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long; I was having problems with it. I hope you like it!

* * *

Where the hell is Xander?! I knew this was going to happen. I sent Spike to check on Xander when it became dark. He came back and told me that Xander was gone! Where could he have gone? Spike and I split up in hope of finding him faster. What if something bad happened to him after I left? The sun is just now starting to rise and we still haven't found Xander.

I didn't want to stop looking for him, but I can't look for him if I am dust. I tried to relax. It's not like Xander has anywhere to go. I don't think he has any family other than the ones he lives with now. I don't know if he had any other friends besides the Scoobies; it has been a long time and he probably has new ones. I tried not to worry about Xander and crawled into bed.

_I can smell him…Xander! I followed the scent. I found him laying on the floor reading some comic book. He was only wearing boxers. I cleared my throat to get his attention. He looked up at the sound and smiled when he saw me. "Hey Angel, where've you been? I was getting kind of worried. I thought you weren't going to make it back before the sun came up". What? "I was at the library. Xander are you ok?" He looks at me confused. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be? It's not like the demon hurt me. I have been hit before. I have a couple of bruises, but nothing damaging"._

_What?! "What demon?" Xander looks worried. "Angel are you ok? We just fought a Pam`jiksa demon in the park a few hours ago, didn't Buffy tell you when you were at the library". "No she didn't…she just wanted to tell me about some new guy she was thinking about dating"._

"_Well good for her. I think she should get out more anyway." He stood up and walked up to me; I could see the bruises starting to appear. I grabbed his hand and held his arm up so I could get a closer look at the bruise on his upper arm. He leaned in close when I growled at the damage done to his body. "It doesn't hurt". I looked down into his bright brown eyes "You have to be careful Xander, you could get seriously hurt"._

"_I know, but it was either me or Willow. I just couldn't let her get hurt." I leaned down and kissed him briefly on the lips. "I know you would rather be in pain then see the others in pain". He kissed me back; his kiss lasting a little longer then mine. "I don't like seeing the ones I care about in pain; Willow would never be able to walk this off. I honestly don't feel any pain". _

_I kissed him again only this time I wanted more. I led Xander though the hall to the bedroom; while still kissing him. Once we reached the bedroom; I let Xander pull off my shirt before falling onto the bed. "I want you," I whispered as he started to remove my pants. I could feel myself becoming harder as the heat from his body burned into my cold flesh. I let out a startled hiss when his when his hand brushed against my hip. _

_I pushed Xander gently on to his back and looked down at him. He is just so fucking hot. I let my eyes trail slowly down his body I could smell his growing arousal before I even saw his growing bulge. The boxers had to go. I slipped his boxers off and pulled him closer, but stopping him from moving on his own. "Angel…pl…please," I held both of his hands above his head "Shh… I just want you to feel what I am going to do to you Xander". _

_I took my other hand and started to slowly play with his nipples. I scraped my thumb nail across his nipple while sucking on a sensitive spot on his neck. He let out a shuddering gasp._

_I moved my hand lower I could feel him getting harder. I grabbed his cock and gently started to move my hand. Xander moaned and tried to move. I wasn't going to give him enough friction so he could cum. "Xander how bad do want this?" I whispered into his neck. "Stop fucking torturing me and get on with it!" I chuckled and let go of his cock. I reached over to the table on the side of the bed and grabbed the lube. I released Xander's hands so he could finally move._

_Xander leaned up and kissed me hard. The kiss intensified when his tongue begged for entrance. We pulled apart after a few minutes because Xander needed air. I looked at my boy. His eyes were clouded with desire, he was trying to catch his breath, and his body was trembling with need._

_I pushed Xander on his back and opened the lube. I squeezed the bottle and let it coat my fingers. I began to prepare Xander. I got a load moan from him when my fingers brushed against his prostate. "A…Angel need you," I het his spot dead on. "You want me Xander?" he tried to hold back another moan as I kept hitting his prostate. "Don't ask stupid questions. You know dam good and well that I want you". I just have to love him._

_I removed my fingers and positioned my cock at Xander's entrance. I leaned down to kiss him and as the kiss grew more passionate I trust into his tight heated body. "Angel!" I waited for him to adjust before I started to move._

_He was fire and motion. He was returning thrust for thrust. His body coiled and was near release beneath mine. Xander was covered in a thin sheen of sweat; I tasted the salt as I licked his neck, right above his pulse point. I bit into his neck and he screamed his release. I took a mouthful of blood before licking the wound closed. I pushed into his shuddering body a few more times; this is it, I am going to fully claim him as my mate. _

"_You love me Xander?" "Yes!" Oh please say yes to being my mate. "I want you to be my mate. Say you'll be my mate." I looked down into his eyes that were filling with tears. Oh no… "You really want me; to be with me forever?" "Yes, Xander; I want to be with you forever". I love him. "I want to be your mate Angel". Hell yes! Something is finally going right in my unlife. I bit into my wrist and brought it up to Xander's mouth. "You have to drink some of my blood for me to fully claim you". He nodded his head and started to suck on the wound. Fuck it feels good! I couldn't hold back anymore and released my load inside of Xander._

_I pulled out of Xander and absorbed the site of my mate. He looks well satisfied as well as tired. I know it's been a long day for him. I could see him starting to drift off to sleep, so I pulled him closer for a good-night kiss. "I love you Angel," I pulled the blankest over us. "I love you too Xander". _

"Wake-up Peaches! The sun will be down in half an hour!" I jolted up. "What the hell Spike?!" I feel as if I just went to sleep. "You want to sit here and sleep or you do you want to go find your mate and see if he is ok?" My mate…Xander! "I am going to get ready to head over to his house". "Good and you might want to take care of that problem you have 'here Peaches". I look at him confused. What problem? He is smirking. I look down at myself. Yep just like I thought; I am as hard as a rock.

"Get out Spike and be ready to go in twenty minutes". "I don't think you should need twenty minutes Peaches". I picked up my pillow and threw it as hard as possible at him. "GET OUT". He left laughing. I would beat the unlife out of him, but right now my main worry is Xander.

I marked Xander. Last night's dream helped me remember the night I marked him. I can't believe I dropped him for Buffy the day after I marked him. Something or someone has been interfering with my claim on Xander. Whoever it is; is going to die very painfully. I grabbed my clothes and headed off to the shower.

I hope I can figure out a way to prove to Xander that I really love him.


	16. Welcome to Sunnydale Chris

A/N: Yea I updated! Thank you all so much for your reviews!

* * *

Alexander and I left Marcus' magic shop and headed to Sunnydale around three o'clock this morning. We spent our time talking about human behavior and the fact that I was going to be posing as a seventeen year old human teenager. I know there are many of my kind that despise humans, but I cannot bring myself to really hate them. It would be hypocritical of me to hate them for being something they cannot help but to be.

Humans are extraordinary beings and they should never be underestimated. I cannot wait to see the ones that live on an open Hellmouth. Alex has warned me against "gawking". I told him to be silent and use his brain. I do not stare rudely at others no matter how fascinating they may be. I was raised to have some manners.

When we reached the Sunnydale city limits I downed a suppression potion that would lower the effects that the Hellmouth might have on my body and put on the scent blocking bracelet that Marcus gave me. Once we reached Alex's house I was completely tired and so was Alex. After I showered and he showed me where I would be sleeping; I crawled into bed and immediately feel into a deep sleep.

When I woke up around three hours ago I found a note from Alex.

_Chris,_

_I was called into the Mayor's office and I didn't want to wake you. There is some food in the fridge if you want it. I promise to bring home some take-out when I get off work. While I am out I want you to make a list of all the things you need so we can go shopping tomorrow. I left my school books in my room on the desk for you to look through. I know you already read some of them; I just didn't know which ones. There is also a few DVDs on top of the DVD player that I want you to watch. They will give you a basic look at what High School is like; although I can guarantee that the real thing is a bit more hostile then what they portray on TV. The instruction manuals for both the DVD player and the TV are underneath the DVDs. I know this hard for you…but please try not to break them. If you want you can wait until I get home and we can watch them together. That way if you have any questions I'll be there to answer them. I'll be home around eight; if you need anything just call my cell phone. Marcus told me that he already showed you how to work the phone. Try to have a good day._

_Love, Xander_

I know Alex means well, but I wish he would not baby me. There are few things in the human world that I know how to use and what they are for. I know how to use the phone; I know how to drive a car and a motorcycle (I had to learn after I saw one speed by Marcus' house three years ago). I can work the TV, but I cannot work a DVD player. I know how to turn on the radio and adjust the volume and find a radio station. I can use a computer; I cannot hack into anything, but I do know what the main programs are and how to use them.

I miss my home, but I guess I need to get use to this place. I have Marcus and Alex; I guess that as long as I have them this place can become my new home. They are my family and the only ones who ever bothered to get to know me. Marcus should not even associate with me. He is a first born male and the first in line for his father's title. By the unspoken rules of our kind; I should know better than to 'force' him to be in my presence.

Most of my family views me as a mistake. I know my father tried hard to support me in my dreams, but in the end I was never going to be good enough for him. That is why he has decided to take a second mate. He is hoping that she can give him the son he has always wanted. It is not uncommon for those of noble blood to take more than one mate at a time; however it has not been done in my family for over seven thousand years. My mother was devastated to find out that my father wanted another mate.

I will become second to any male child his new mate gives birth to. As a female I will be forced to become a ward of the household, because I am unmated and will no longer be the heir to the family. I never cared whether or not I would inherit after my father passed on or was killed in battle. I just cannot believe I listened to him when he told me that I would always be the most important thing in his life. I know my father; he is one of the reasons I am serving time in this dimension.

He was afraid that I would disapprove of him taking another mate (Dam straight) and will find away to get rid of the home-wreaking gutter slut. I do not care that he wants another heir; I really could care less. It is the fact that he has the nerve to bring some other woman into my mother's home and demand that we treat that whore as one of the family. He could have even had the decency to leave my mother for that gold digging harlot. When he did that to my mother he lost my respect.

I ignored the bitch and only listened to my mother and showed my mother the upmost respect. I called the tramp horrible names to her face and said that if she ever got in my way I would snap her neck. Basically I disrespected my father by calling his whore horrible names and threatening her. He demanded I treat her the same way I would treat my mother. I laughed in his face and told him it would be a cold day in hell before I treat that skank the same way I treat my mother.

I left the house before he could say anything else. I ended up at the academy where some of my fellow classmates decided it was a good idea to rub my father's mistress in my face. I lost control over my power core and destroyed part of the school; injuring hundreds. I would be upset that my classmates were injured, but they were complete bastards to me. When the day of the hearing came; my father agreed that I needed some time away and was one of the many council members who voted for my banishment.

I tried so hard to be the child he wanted even though I am a female. I do not regret choosing to be a Warrior, but I do regret giving my father my unwavering respect and trust. Right now the only thing I feel towards my father is homicidal rage. I am sure I feel other things beneath it, but I was not raised to feel so I cannot really explain the other emotions I am feeling. My father was the one who raised me to be this way. "If you want to be a Warrior then you must act like one," those were the words he first said to me when I told him that I wanted to be a Warrior.

I grew up living the two main 'rules' to being a Warrior: 1) A true Warrior feels nothing 2) A true Warrior gives away nothing. I understood those rules completely. I was not supposed to feel and I was not supposed to give away anything that could be use against me later. I fought hard to earn my father's approval by following those rules; which I never got from him.

Marcus was the first one to break through those barriers and see who I really was. Alex was the second. I do not want to admit it, but I need them. I, like Alex do not like asking anyone for help. It makes me feel weak and useless. I am not quite ready to tell Marcus the whole story yet. I do not know how to tell him that my own father does not want me.

I know that I will never this go. I will do something to get back at my 'family'. There are so many things I could do. I want to disgrace them; bring shame upon the family name. I would tell Marcus first before I do anything.

Time passes differently in Relyke. I have never been in this dimension long enough to pin point the time difference, but I think its three months in Relyke to a week here in this dimension. All I know is that if any one shows up in this dimension looking for me; I will bash there face in.

I got tired of think about my family and headed up to Alex's room, hoping to find the books he left out. I sat down at his desk and pulled the books closer. I already read the Chemistry, English, and I went through the Algebra 2 book. I placed those on the floor next to my chair for easy reach in case I decide to go leaf through them. The last two books were what caught my interest; French 2 and American History.

I do not know what French is, so I opened that book first. I looked down at the page I opened it to and tried to read it. The key word here is tried. I did not understand it. I closed that book and placed it on top of the pile and made a mental note to ask Alex what it was.

The last book was History. I love reading about history in my Relyke, but this is human history. It must be so fascinating. I opened the book and started to read. I did not even notice it was getting dark outside until I could vaguely make out the words on the page. I turned on The light and went back to reading.

I was interrupted when someone started to pound on the front door. I do not know what to do. Should I answer it? Alex did not say what I should do if someone showed up at his house. I do not want him to be upset with me, but if I answer the door and it is his ex-friends then I might kill them. I turned off the light and headed down stairs. The pounding grew louder and harder.

Who ever is at the door needs to learn some manners. One does not pound on someone else's door; they knock on it. I reached the door, opened it, and looked outside. There were two vampires standing on Alex's porch.


	17. Questions and Answers

A/N: Yes! This chapter didn't take as long as I thought it would! Thanks to all those who have reviewed.  


* * *

Spike and I hurried over to Xander's house. There was a light on in his room. I wasn't sure what I was going to say to Xander, so I hesitated when we reached his front door. "Oh for the love of…" Spike started to pound on the door. "Stop it Spike!" he ignored me and kept pounding on the door until it was opened.

The door was opened by…a girl? She is pretty and stands about 5'5 maybe 5'6. Her hair is a little bit longer then Xander's and is black. Her eyes are a deep forest green that almost seem empty. Her face was a mask of indifference. She had on a dark blue shirt that fit her perfectly, black jeans that weren't tight or lose, and her feet were bare.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I was pulled out of my thoughts by Spike's question. She gave me a once over before staring at Spike. "I should be the one asking you that question. Me…I live here; you do not". Who is she? Why does she live with Xander?

"We're looking for someone who lives here; could you tell us where he is?" I asked her, if Xander isn't home then she might know where he is. I still want to know who she is and how she knows Xander. "He? You must be looking for Alexander. He is currently out at the moment. If you would like to tell me your names I can tell him you stopped by when he comes home". I was about to say something to her when Spike butted in.

"You didn't answer my question!" I don't know why he can't be patient. "What Question?" How could she already have forgotten the Question? "Who are you and what are you doing here?!" She blinked a few times and looked at Spike like he was an idiot. "I already answered that question". "You most certainly did not; now answer it you daft bint". She glared at him. "I do not have to answer to you; you short bleached blond freak show, but considering you are too dim-witted to comprehend a simple answer I shall repeat myself slowly so that even a toddler may understand. I am ME and I LIVE HERE. Is that clear enough for you".

I wanted to laugh so hard at the look on Spikes face. He was stunned silent. I guess there really is a first time for everything. She answered his question without really answering his question. "Look I don't know who you are, but I do know Alex and I know he would never lower himself to associate with ill-mannered people such as yourself".

I decide it was time to intervene before Spike became more pissed off and did something stupid. "I am sorry for our manners. My name is Angel and this is Spike; may we please have your name?" I saw a brief flash of emotion cross her face, but it was gone before I could even tell what it was. "My name is Chris". Chris…I wonder if it's short for Christina. "So how do you know Xander?" When she looked at me it was like she was looking through my soul. It made me shudder. "We speak to each other; that's how I got to know him".

"That's not what he meant and you bloody well know it!" Spike's temper is going to get out of hand if she keeps behaving this way. "How did you meet Xander?" She shot Spike a confused look. "If that is what he meant then he should have asked; I do not comprehend your need for this interrogation or your attitude. I am only answering the questions you have asked me; questions I see no valid reason in answering, because I do not know you and I believe that the answers are none of your business".

She has a point. She doesn't know us and we are questioning her like she was a criminal. "Xander is a friend of ours and we just want to know how you two met". Her Forest green eyes are blank and unfeeling when she turns to look at me. "My cousin introduced us. I know you have more questions so you might as well ask them and then go away, because Alex is not here and I do not know when he will return; his letter didn't say". Letter…what letter?

What if Xander left for a long time and this Girl was called to babysit his daughter? The next thought I had was like a punch to the gut. What if she is his daughter's mother? I looked at Spike and I could tell that he was having the same thoughts. "What exactly is you relation to Xander?" Oh please say something that doesn't match my thoughts. "We are not related remember? I met him through my cousin".

There is something the matter with this girl. "What is your relationship with Xander?!" Spike asked through his gritted teeth. "Alex is my best friend and so much more". I felt my heart breaking at those words. Xander may be my mate, but I could never force him to leave his family. "What do you mean by that?" Yes maybe I misinterpreted her answer. "Well Alex is like family to me; he's not blood, but he is like a brother to me".

Like a brother! That means that she can't be Xander's girlfriend…but that could mean that she might be his ex. It could be that they were together, but decided that they only cared for each other like a sibling. I wonder why she is here now. The whole time I was with Xander I don't remember seeing her around. I don't even recall Xander ever mentioning her to me or even to the others. I always thought that after that whole Cordy thing he would want to throw this girl Chris in her face. Chris is a lot prettier than Cordy.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice the car that pulled up. I heard Spike arguing with the girl, but I couldn't understand what they were saying because I wasn't listening. What should I do? Most of this could be cleared up if I could just talk to Xander. Spike' voice was getting louder and it was making it hard for me to concentrate. "Spike be-"

"What the hell is going on here?!" Xander! I turned around and came face to face with a pissed off Xander. He looked tired and was holding few Chinese take-out bags in his hands and a twelve pack of soda under his arm. "Xander I-" "Not now Deadboy. Chris what the hell is going on here?"

"Well, I was upstairs reading one of the books you left out for me when these two started to pound on your door. I answered the door and they started to interrogate me about you. Fido here," She pointed at Spike. Spike looked pissed "My name is Spike!" He was ignored. "Started to yell at me, because I apparently answered his questions wrong". Now she answers a question right.

"It's ok Chris. I brought us some food." He pushed his way past us and stood in front of her. "I know you've never had this kind of food before, but I think you might like it". What teenager hasn't had Chinese food before? "Why don't you take this stuff and set the table?" She nodded and held out her hands. Xander handed off the bags of food to her and sat the soda on the floor. "I'll be back in a few minutes; I just need to see what they want, then we can eat and you can tell me how you spent your day". The way they were looking at each other was like they were having a privet conversation.

She turned and walked away from us after a few more seconds. "Why are you here?" Xander's voice was cold and angry. "Xander we need to talk". He looks even more pissed. "I already told you Vampire that there was nothing to talk about. You and Junior there came over here and started to harass someone. That girl you were just yelling at happens to be very important to me". What?! I figured she might be close to Xander, but I still wished I didn't have to hear it.

"Xander please, this has gone on long enough. I want to talk about this without fighting for once". Spike is strangely silent which I am grateful for. "Look I am tired of fighting too, but you need to understand that I need my space. You and the others showing up here isn't helping. It makes me feel like I am being attacked and your taking away my freedom of choice. I don't want to be forced to talk to you or anyone else for that matter. I understand that I will eventually have to make the time to talk to you, but right now isn't it".

"Does that mean that you are willing to talk to me?" I hope that he is. "Right now I would love nothing more than to watch you burn to ashes in the morning sun," there goes my hope. "I am willing to talk to you some other time, maybe Wednesday after school". Yes, I wonder why we can't talk on Monday. "Why not on Monday?" He looks away from me towards the direction that Chris girl went. "Chris is new to the area and I need to take her shopping for the things she needs. I also need to show her around and get her used to this culture. It may have escaped your notice, but Chris isn't from America. She doesn't know how to interact with others here. She needs me. Right now I hate you and Monday is just too soon for me". He hates me. I can hardly blame him after the way I have treated him, but I can't help but feel as if my heart is breaking.

"I can't promise that when we do finally talk that it won't turn into a fight. Wednesday night we can talk over at the mansion, goodbye". Xander closed the door and Spike and I were left standing in the dark. "You better not mess this up Angel". Spike turned around and started to head towards the library.

I hope I don't either. I can't wait until Wednesday. I still can't help but wonder who that girl is to Xander.


	18. The Crystal Fire

A/N: This chapter would have been finished yesterday, but my mother wanted to spend the day together and I couldn't say no. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I loved the end of 0megaprime's review! It caused a short verbal battle between me and one of my little brothers. When I was reading the reviews for the last chapter my youngest brother walked into my room and read them over my shoulder. He started laughing at me and called me a sir! I knew he was trying to get me to hit him so he could tell on me (honestly you would think he was eight instead of eighteen). I just turned around and calmly told him that if I was a sir then he was a madam! He got all pissed off and left my room. The look on his face was so funny! So I would like to thank you 0megaprime for that. I know you didn't know that my gender is female, but your review gave me a chance to one up my brother without me having to physically attack him (the little pest)! So once again I would like to thank you!

* * *

I found myself once again waiting for the Mayor in his office. Last night after Chris fell asleep I got a call from the Mayor. He was whining about the Slayer again. He said it was important that I show up at noon. Well its noon now and I am still waiting for him to show up.

I left a letter for Chris so she won't panic and go on a rampage because she can't find me. I would rather be spending another day going over the life of an average American teenager one more time. Chris would be more prepared for tomorrow; which would lower the risk of her blowing her cover. I already spoke to Principal Snyder and he said he would take care of it. That doesn't grantee that we will have all are classes together or if we will even have any together.

I would have jumped when the Mayor slammed through his door and closed it, but I heard him coming. "What has you so rushed?" He took his seat on the other side of his desk. "The Slayer and her little friends may have found away to stop the ascension before it even begins!" Holy crap! Well, good for them. I wasn't sure I was going to find out how to stop him other than blowing him up once he turned into his demon form. I hid my surprise. "What exactly do you want me to do?"

"There is an object known as the Crystal Fire that can destroy me". That still doesn't explain what his problem is. "I thought the only reason the Slayer hasn't done anything to kill you was because you are technically not a demon yet. You're still a human; she can't do anything unless this Crystal Fire can nullify the contract you made". The Slayer can't kill a human; even if that human has no soul. Just look at Willy no matter how many times she beats him up she won't kill him.

"That's exactly it," What…did I miss something? "The Crystal will nullify the contract that I made. I will get my soul back and my body will be aged to its rightful age. My body will turn to dust". Ok, that explains his problem. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to find it and destroy it. If can't be destroyed I want you to hide it someplace that it can never be found". Yeah like that's going to work. No matter where I would hide it someone would be bound find it eventually. "Is that all?" I mean really. If that is all I had to do he could have sent a message. I bet anything that he doesn't even know what this Crystal thing is fully capable of. Looks like I will be doing research.

"So where is it located? Are they having it sent to them? How do I get a hold of it?" I mean really if they already know where it's at; that is a minor problem, but if they already have it then I am going to have to work fast and come up with a plan to steal it. I could even trade it for a fake if Chris is interested in causing a bit of trouble. With Chris' knowledge and power mixed with my past relationship with the 'enemy' it should turn out incredibly amusing.

"The Crystal is being shipped to the Museum. It will arrive on Friday at around seven o'clock pm. You need to get it before they do". Ok so they don't have it, but where is it being shipped from? "Do you know how it's being shipped? Is it coming in the mail, is it being 'escorted', is it coming in on a flight, how is it getting to Sunnydale?" LA is the closes city with an airport; Marcus is there, which would make it easy to intercept. However if it's being sent through the mail (really, who sends important objects through the mail if they want them to arrive in one piece) then it would be hard to get a hold of not to mention the fight that would have to take place between the Scoobies and the guys I pick to go on the mission with me.

"It was shipped over from England, but it was sent to New York by accident. It's being sent from New York to LA; where a driver for the Sunnydale Museum will be waiting to retrieve it and bring it here. I want you to get it before the Slayer and her friends do". If it's still in…New York? Who do I know in New York? Do I even know anybody in New York?

"So when will the plane be landing in LA?" If he knows the exact time then this will be cake; if he doesn't then I can hopefully persuade Marcus to hang out at the air port all day, unless he can figure out when it will be landing. I need to talk to Marcus. "We don't know when the plane will be arriving at the air port. All we know is that the Crystal will be here in Sunnydale at around seven on Friday". Well that doesn't really help me. "I'll get the Crystal and destroy it for you, don't worry about it".

A relived expression crosses his face, "You know Mr. Harris; I don't mean to sound rude, but I am glad that your friends turned on you". I couldn't help but grin at that, "I was thinking the same thing just yesterday. If they hadn't turned on me when they did I am positive they would have done it later, but by that time I would have had no one to turn to. Lucky for me you were right there to give me the second chance I needed". I didn't need the Mayor; I still don't, but being in his good graces makes everything easier for me in the long run. "It was good seeing you again Mr. Mayor, but if you will excuse me; I need to go figure out how to get the Crystal and destroy it". I shook his out stretched hand and left his office as quickly as possible without drawing attention to myself.

Once I got to my car; I got in and drove to the nearest park so I could think for a while before I have to go shopping. I am also going to have to stop off and pick up some Chinese food. Chris has never had it before; I think it would be good for her to try new things now that she lives in this dimension.

LA is three hours away from Sunnydale. The diver would most likely be early for the flight that is carrying the Crystal; so we can eliminate the arrival time as an immediate issue we need to concern ourselves with. If the Crystal Fire is supposed to be arriving in Sunnydale at seven then that means the diver will most likely be stuck in afternoon/evening traffic depending on what time he left the air port and how fast he was diving. If you figure that LA is three hours away, the air port is about forty minutes into LA, at least an three and a half for traffic (considering that it's rush hour traffic), about an hour to actually get a hold of the Crystal, not to mention variable time incase anything goes wrong then the plane should be there sometime between 10:00am and 11:30am.

So five days from now there will be a plane landing in LA that has an object that could destroy a great evil with little to no casualties. Perfect, just perfect. I am glad that something was found, but I want to fight with the Scoobies just yet. I can hold my own against them; it's just that I don't know how long I can hold them off. Maybe Chris can teach me something useful before Friday.

I am positive I can get Marcus' help. He can get the real Crystal and replace it with a fake. It would be a whole lot easier for him to create a fake then it would be for Chris. Chris doesn't have the kind of power that can be channeled into something and used to pull off an illusion that can pass for real.

By the time I stopped thinking about what I was going to do and I noticed that the sun was starting to set. I pulled out my cell phone and called the Hong Kong Garden and placed an order for pick up. They said it would be ready in about forty-five minutes; so I headed over to Stater Brothers to pick up some junk food that I want Chris to try and some soda. By the time I loaded up the car it looked like I was stocking up for a party. I still had to wait ten minutes for the food when I got to the restaurant. All in all it was a fairly good day. When I got back into the car and started to head for home; I couldn't stop smiling.

I am relieved that Chris is here with me. I stopped smiling. I feel as if I am being selfish now. Chris doesn't belong here. She should be back in Relyke. I do love her and I do want her here, but this has to be killing her on the inside. I wish I knew what happened, so I can make her feel better. I would rather be alone and in pain than have Chris go through what she is. She will never out right ask for help. She doesn't trust easy and she thinks that it makes her weak to ask for help. I don't like asking for help, but I will cave quicker then she will. She won't say it, but the reason she won't ask me or Marcus is because she doesn't want to 'burden' us. As if helping one of my best friends is a burden.

I think I will give her some space and then I will try to talk to her again. I turned on to my street and noticed that there were people standing on my porch. As I got closer to my house I felt a boiling rage start to build up. Fucking jackass! What the hell is he doing here now?! And why the hell did he bring the bleached nuisance?!

I pulled into the drive way, but no one seemed to notice; except Chris who gave me a quick look. I grabbed the food and the case of soda I had placed in the front seat. Spike' voice was getting louder. He was yelling at Chris! Oh HELL NO! "Spike be-"

"What the hell is going on here?!" I cut off whatever Deadboy was going to say. I was pissed. How dare he yell at Chris! Deadboy turned around to face me. "Xander I-" I didn't want to hear from him first. "Not now Deadboy. Chris what the hell is going on here?" Ladies first, that and I trust her more.

"Well, I was upstairs reading one of the books you left out for me when these two started to pound on your door. I answered the door and they started to interrogate me about you. Fido here," Fido! I had to hold in my laughter as she pointed at Spike. Spike looked pissed "My name is Spike!" He was ignored by everyone. "Started to yell at me, because I apparently answered his questions wrong". I am laughing evilly on the inside. I know how Chris answers question if she doesn't want to answer them.

If you ask her 'what are you doing here?' she will say something like 'standing' or 'sitting' depending on which ever one she was doing at the time. I have a feeling that he got off easy. It looks like he still has all his hair. The last guy who questioned her ended up pulling a lot of his hair out. He asked her what she was doing there; she gave her standard answer. He asked her why she was there; she said 'I do not know. Why are you here? Why are they here? What is the purpose of our existence? It is unknown why any of us are really here'. She is a very odd person and I think it's one of the things I like best about her. That and she just has to open her mouth and before she has even said anything; she has already pissed someone off.

"It's ok Chris. I brought us some food." I pushed my way past them and stood in front of her. "I know you've never had this kind of food before, but I think you might like it". I smiled at her and held out the bags. "Why don't you take this stuff and set the table?" She nodded and held out her hands. I handed off the bags of food to her and sat the soda on the floor. "I'll be back in a few minutes; I just need to see what they want, then we can eat and you can tell me how you spent your day". I really want to know how she spent her first day alone on the Hellmouth. I looked into her eyes and I could see the unspoken questions. She wanted to know if I really wanted to be alone with them and if I was going to tell her what was going on later. I confirmed that I would be ok and that I would definitely tell her what was going on. Maybe if I open up to her; she will do the same.

She turned and walked away from us after a few more seconds. When I was sure she was in the kitchen I started to speak "Why are you here?" My voice was cold and angry. They were harassing Chris that's all the reason I really need to be upset with them. "Xander we need to talk". I got even more pissed. The last time 'we needed to talk' ended up in a physical fight. A fight that I lost, so my pride isn't willing to give 'talking' another chance so soon. "I already told you Vampire that there was nothing to talk about. You and Junior there came over here and started to harass someone. That girl you were just yelling at happens to be very important to me". I can see the burning questions as if they were written all over his face. Might as well miss lead him a little. It's not my fault if he misinterprets the meaning of my words.

"Xander please, this has gone on long enough. I want to talk about this without fighting for once". Spike is being strangely silent. The truth is I am tired of fighting too. I am not ready to play nice and except some half baked apology from him, but I am getting sick of us fighting. I will never go back to the Xander I was. He basically died that day in the library. The Scoobies will never be my friends again. I know I can't trust him and I only need to put up with him until I find away to fix the issues I am having with the bond. I already gathered that it couldn't be broken from the things Marcus has said. "Look I am tired of fighting too, but you need to understand that I need my space. You and the others showing up here isn't helping. It makes me feel like I am being attacked and your taking away my freedom of choice. I don't want to be forced to talk to you or anyone else for that matter. I understand that I will eventually have to make the time to talk to you, but right now isn't it". I am busy! I will go to them on my own.

"Does that mean that you are willing to talk to me?" Must he sound desperate? I guess I am going to have to talk to him soon. "Right now I would love nothing more than to watch you burn to ashes in the morning sun. I am willing to talk to you some other time, maybe Wednesday after school". I think putting it off until then works. I am going to be busy on Monday and Tuesday anyway. "Why not on Monday?" He had to ask. I looked away from him towards the direction that Chris disappeared. "Chris is new to the area and I need to take her shopping for the things she needs. I also need to show her around and get her used to this culture. It may have escaped your notice, but Chris isn't from America. She doesn't know how to interact with others here. She needs me. Right now I hate you and Monday is just too soon for me". I do hate him. How could I not after the way he treated me, it's just not the full truth. Yes, I hate him, but I also love him and right now that is very upsetting to me.

"I can't promise that when we do finally talk that it won't turn into a fight. Wednesday night we can talk over at the mansion, goodbye". I closed the door and headed off in the direction of the food. When I got to the kitchen any sad or negative feeling I was having was automatically dismissed. I walked in on one of the funniest things I have seen in a long time.

The table was set for two people. Everything looked perfect. The dishes were all set perfectly and there was a can of soda by each plate. The food was still placed on the counter; that way it didn't clutter up the table. Chris was holding an open container of hot mustard and was frantically sniffing it.

I would laugh out loud at her, but I am rather attached to my life. "What is this Alex? It burns my nose hairs! This is positively divine!" It figures something that is offence to most; is perfect to her. "Why don't you taste it? It might taste better then it smells". Eating hot mustard on its own is enough to work my gag reflex, but she just might like it. She stuck her finger in the mustard and pulled it out. She looked at it for a few seconds before sticking it in her mouth and tasting it. Her eyes lit up with happiness. I guess she loves the taste.

"This is absolutely exquisite!" She stuck her finger back into the mustard. "I am glad you like it. When we go shopping tomorrow for food I will be sure to pick up a jar for you. You know it tastes good when you put it on other things as well". I walked over to her and took the mustard away. "Come on lets go get the rest of the food that I bought and bring it in the house then we can eat."

By the time dinner was done and after going over being human one more time Chris was ready to start getting ready for bed. While Chris was in the shower I called my mother for an update on Jesse. My mother told me that they were having a great time, Jesse is ok, and she took lots of pictures that she can't wait to show me. After talking to her for a few more minutes we said are goodbyes and hung up.

Calling Marcus and getting his help was easy. That psycho jumped at the chance to help. I will gladly be the first to admit it…my friends are crazy. When it comes to my friends I think Ralph Waldo Emerson said it best when he wrote "A friend is one who knows us, but loves us anyway".

He told me he would get the exact information on the Crystal and he was pretty sure he heard of it before. He said that Chris has a bunch of books in one of the spelled boxes that she brought with her and it might be a good idea if we went through those as well. He told me that he would call once the Crystal was switched for the fake. I was still going to have to fight with the Scoobies, but he told me that Chris could make potions just as well as he could. Chris should be able to brew some that will temporarily hide my scent and change the way I look (which is a good thing, because I am not ready for them to catch on to me yet). Marcus said he would bring the Crystal to Sunnydale Saturday night.

I will fight the Scoobies, but I will make sure they get the fake Crystal. When the Mayor asks me why; I'll tell him an edited version of the truth. He doesn't need to know that I was the one who had the Crystal switched and that I will soon have the real one. The Scoobies will think that they found the key to stopping the Mayor, so they will make all of their plans around the Crystal. The Mayor will know that the Crystal is fake and will get off my back about the Slayer. He will think that there is nothing that can stop him; which will leave him open to my attack after the Scoobies fail. The only ones who will know otherwise will be Marcus, Chris, and myself.

Everything was finally falling into place. I have two of the greatest friends a guy could ask for, a perfect daughter, a mother that loves me, grades I could be proud of, and I am about to reach the next level to becoming The Master of the California Hellmouth. I just needed to find away to make Chris happy and solve my stupid bond issues.


	19. School Then The Mall

A/N: I tried to complete this chapter and have it posted before noon today, because I am going away for a few days and won't be back until Monday night. I plan on taking my note book so I can work on the next two chapters while I am away. I will start typing the next chapter as soon as I get home. I hope to have it posted by Tuesday.

* * *

I am so relieved that the school day is finally over. Chris got into only two fist fights and ended up in the principal's office three times. The first time she was sent was because she punched Larry so hard he was knocked unconscious. I wasn't present for that fight, but I heard about it when I was in History. I am just glad that we didn't run into any of the Scoobies.

Chris and I only had two of our classes together. Math, which is our third period and English, which is our sixth period. Even though we didn't have most of our classes together I was able to find out everything that was going on around Chris. I was not spying on her. I was going to speak to her at lunch about her first half of the day, but Sunnydale high has some of the biggest gossips around. Chris was new; so I should have expected that everyone would be talking about her and the things that she does for awhile.

Chris and I showed up to school together. She was wearing my clothes (she tried to wash her clothes and ended up…well I don't know what she did to them, but they were in shreds). She was wearing altered baggy jeans (we had to cut off some of the pant legs, so she would be able to walk without tripping) and one of my black tank tops. Thank the PTB that she didn't have to wash all her underwear. The clothes I gave her to wear covered her, but the tank top hung off her shoulders a bit. I went through all my clothes and found the smallest outfit possible. I would have let her borrow my mother's clothes, but none of her clothes are fit for high school. All in all I thought she look like a regular teenager.

She had grabbed my hand and was holding on for dear life. She left my hand in pain; I am surprised that she didn't break it. She looked calm and collected on the outside. She looked like this wasn't her first day of a new school. I knew differently. She was afraid. This place is new and different. Chris has never been around so many humans. Even when she came to visit Marcus in the past; the only places she went to were the magic shop and his house.

I was sitting in History waiting for the tardy bell to ring when I heard about the fight with Larry. It turns out that most of the student body believes that Chris is my runaway girlfriend (she ran away from home to be with me, because her parents didn't approve of our relationship). Well, Larry decided it would be a good idea to belittle her for 'being with' the school out cast. Good for him; I personally hope he enjoys his concussion.

I never said I would stop her from fighting. I only said I would try to stop her from killing my fellow classmates. I am not at all sorry to say this, but Chris' feelings come before the lives of the student body. Chris is one of the most important people in my life and I would be devastated if anything were to happen to her. Should I be upset that she attacked someone? Probably. Am I upset that she hurt someone? No.

By the time lunch had rolled around she had been sent to Snyder's office again. This time for beating the crap out of Harmony. I was waiting for Chris by our locker (we decided it would be easier on us if we shared) so we could eat lunch together. When I saw her she was about eighty feet away from me. Chris was on her way to our locker when she was stopped by Harmony and some of the other Cordettes. They were making comments on her clothes and her choice in 'boyfriend'. I loved it when she just stared at Harmony blankly and asked her if she was mentally deficient; for there was no reason for the blond to ever converse with her.

Chris basically told Harmony and the Cordettes that they are idiots and that they better enjoy high school while they could, because once it was over no one would want to associate with someone who was so obviously inbred. Then Chris turned to Harmony and asked her if her parents were brother and sister. When Harmony said 'no'; Chris made her face look confused then she asked Harmony 'if she was going to marry her brother or perhaps a cousin since it was apparent that her family had been inbred for many a generation'. I almost doubled over in laughter.

Harmony got offended (which I will never understand why. It wasn't as if she knew what Chris was really saying) and tried to slap Chris across the face. It was kind of funny to watch. When Harmony pulled her hand back to slap her; Chris grabbed her wrist and shoved her away. Harmony fell over, but when she got to her feet she tried to attack Chris again. Chris punched her in the gut; which was meant to put an end to the fight, but Harmony doesn't know when to quit (all never said the girl had a brain).

By the time the fight was over Harmony was knocked out cold and the Cordettes that tried to break up the fight had a few bruises. She was sent to Snyder's office by the passing freshman English teacher. Five minutes after entering the Principal's office she was released. I am not surprised; Principal Snyder is quite aware that Chris isn't human, so he understands that it is hard for her to behave like a human.

After Chris was released from the Principal's office; I took her outside to the spot that I normally hang out at when I want to be alone. We spent our lunch time talking about the first half of Chris' day; which she thinks went pretty well considering what she could have done to everyone who even looked at her wrong.

The only other problem she had was mouthing off to the PE teacher. I should have expected something like that to happen. Chris probably saw the PE coach as 'lacking'. She is used to harder workouts then the ones we have here at school. Plus the coach doesn't have as much experience as Chris, so he really shouldn't have been trying to correct her form when doing basic karate. She mouthed off to him and then proved her point; which kind of exposed the stupidity of a staff member.

After classes were over we spent two hours together at the Community College studying. I found out that I only needed two more weeks of the extra lessons then I would finally be the top of the class and no one would have a chance to take that from me. I can't wait to see the look on everyone's faces when I am announced as our class valedictorian. It will be so perfect.

Once Chris and I finished studying I decided it was time to hit the mall. Chris desperately needed new clothes and some other things; plus I want to introduce her to the food court. Chris loves food. She loves the smell and the taste, but most importantly is the fact that she loves the very first taste of something new. I figure that after we wander around the mall for a while we can spend some time in the food court and she can try whatever she wants.

The mall wasn't all that busy; then again what could you expect on a late Monday afternoon. I hate shopping for clothes, but at least with Chris it is sort of fun. "Why is it that I need something like this?" I looked over at whatever it was she was complaining about and became a little upset at what it was. It was a mini skirt. I walked over to her and took it from her "You don't; why the hell did you pick this?" She looked a pile of clothes that were on the chair outside of her fitting room. "I got these from the sales woman; when I asked her for help". No, absolutely not. She cannot wear clothes like that. I would have to beat the crap out of everyone who stared to long and Marcus would defiantly kill me. I looked around the store and found the offending woman. I glared at her turn back.

"Chris only sluts wear clothes like this" After I said that I saw some of the girls from the cheerleading squad wearing something similar to the clothes that idiot picked out for Chris. I tilted my head in their direction "Just take a look at exhibit A". She looked in their direction and started to laugh. "Let's just look at shirts and pants for now ok? I mean you don't even like dresses so you shouldn't like skirts". Chris looked deep in thought. "I may not like them, but I thought human females liked them".

"They do, but not all girls like to wear them; plus they make perfectly good girls jeans, cargos, or shorts. It doesn't matter which ones you like". Way to be stuck in the forties. She picked up some sleeveless shirts that had a slight v-neck, but didn't show much of anything once she put them on. I approved of this shirt with a nod of my head. "I wonder if this comes in black". I looked at the color of the one she was wearing; it was a dark purple. "Where did you find that one? I can go look and see if they have it in black". She pointed to a rack that was on the other side of the store. She went back to the dressing room to take off the shirt she was wearing.

I found the shirts that she liked and went through the colors. They had some bright shirts that the old me would have loved to see Chris in, but that was then. I found the darker ones after a few more seconds of searching. They had dark blue, blood red, black, dark gray, dark purple and forest green (almost as green as her eyes). The green would look perfect on Chris. It will bring out her eyes. I grabbed one of each color and even a bright pink one (just for fun) that matched the same size as the purple one she had on.

I knocked on the fitting room door. "Chris I grabbed some of the darker ones". She opened the door a little and held out her hand. "I want to try them on first and see if the colors are appropriate". I don't think she has ever worn a bright color in her life and if the colors clash with her in any way then she can't wear them. I can't believe they forced a dress code onto her. Now that she doesn't live with her family; I am hoping to get her to express herself more and wear whatever she wants. "I want to see you in the pink one and the green one Chris".

"I think that the green shirt is acceptable, but the pink one is disgusting". I shook my head at that. "Come on Chris just put it on and show me; then after you try on the green one we can hit the food court and you can try anything you like". Chris was right. When she came out of the dressing room I was surprised to see how horrible the shirt actually looked on her. The bright color clashed with her black hair. It wasn't right. I guess she could wear average color pants and dark colored shirts. "You're right that looks horrible. When we're done eating we can look at some other stores". She nodded her head and went to try on the green shirt.

When she came back out; I was right. The green shirt looked perfect on her. "I want all of them except the pink". I only nodded my head. When she came out of the dressing room again she was wearing the clothes she wore to school. She handed over the clothes to the cashier and went to pull out the wallet that Marcus gave her. I was faster and pulled out one of the two debit cards I carry on me. "Let me pay for everything today and you can pay tomorrow. How does that sound?" She wanted to protest, but I wouldn't let her. Once I paid for the shirts we headed to the food court.

I wish we would have hit another store first, because just as we were about to turn the corner that lead to that pretzel place; we came face to face with some of the Scoobies. Buffy, Willow, and Oz were standing a few feet in front of us. I grabbed Chris' hand just in time and looked her right in the eyes. We may have not known each other as long as I have known Willow, but I can sort of communicate with her by just looking in to her eyes. The same is reversed and it works with Marcus as well.

The simple communication: _they are my old friends; let's pretend we didn't see them for now._ Easy, effective, and most importantly Chris understood. "Xander? What are you doing here?" Stupid Willow; real stupid. "Witch, I am here shopping". I held up the bags that were in my other hand while still holding on to Chris'. I know Chris can carry them, but it just didn't seem right.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Ah…Her sluttyness has decided to speak. I was about to say something, but Chris beat me to it. "Wow! Mrs. Harris you look great! Like you could pass for a high school girl. I just gotta know; what's your secrete? Although you might want to chose a less flashy hair color, because the bottle blond look makes you look cheap". I was stunned into silence for a few seconds before I finally got what she was implying. I almost cracked a rib from laughing so hard. My laughter broke the others out of their own shock.

Buffy looked pissed, Willow looked confused, and Oz was staring at Chris with a weird look in his eyes. I wonder if he can smell that she isn't fully human. I know Marcus said that Chris' charm would not be as strong as mine because she is a pure blood. "Who the hell are you?!" Wow Slayer way to be rude to my friend. "Are you unwell Mrs. Harris? You know who I am; you are the reason I met Alexander in the first place. Do you not remember? I never knew memory loss came so early in life. I honestly never thought you were that old". For the record Chris would never speak to my mother that way.

"I am not his mother!" I would have killed myself a long time ago; if I had a mother like the slayer. Chris looked confused, but I could tell she was holding back her anger. "If you are not his mother then you must be his wife am I not correct?" I almost choked. "No you are not correct!" Chris glared at Buffy. All the while Oz kept staring at Chris. If he even thinks about hurting her I will kill him personally. It's not that I hate Oz; he hasn't done anything. If I didn't know any better I would wonder if he was even alive. The problem is; compared to Chris he is worthless to me.

"If you are not his mother or his wife then why do you make demands of him like some nagging fish wife? Who are you to make demands of him? Should he not be allowed to speak to whomever he wants; any way he wants? I thought you Americans were all for your Constitution, and if I remember correctly the first amendment of the American Constitution is all about freedom of speech". Oh man I just adore her! Now there all glaring at each other. Willow is most likely glaring at Chris because she questioned her precious Slayer. Oz is still staring at Chris; honestly it's starting to give me the creeps.

"Slayer, Witch, Oz; meet my best friend Chris". After I said that; Buffy and Willow started to speak at the same time. "Xander I thought we were your best friends!" "How could you Xander!?" Oh I loved it! This was about to get interesting. Not only did I claim Chris as my best friend, but I also blew their secretes to a complete stranger. Well stranger for them anyway.

It's time to let the games began! Mind games were never my can of soda (I can't say they weren't my cup of tea, because tea isn't even my cup), but they might just be fun; Angelus enjoyed them. Then Again that nut case was completely insane. I could be slightly crazy. Who knows; who even cares?


	20. A Slayer, The Witch, And The Werewolf

A/N: I remembered to combine these chapters thanks to yuipo. So thank you!

* * *

**A Slayer**

Today had been a long day. I spent a few hours after school sparing with Faith and working on new moves. The others had spent their time coming up with a plan to get some Crystally-thing once it arrived in Sunnydale. We have to get it before the Mayor and his henchmen get it.

After about two hours of research and sparing; I finally got Giles to give us a break. Willow, Oz, and I decided to head over to the mall to relax and hopefully get in some shopping. After a while of wandering the mall we ran into Xander and some girl he was with. I was surprised to see him here. Every time we came to the mall together the only thing Xander bought was food. I know his family is poor and since we don't hang out anymore there is no reason for him to come to the mall.

I still haven't forgiven Xander for sleeping with Angel. I don't care if we were split up at the time. Angel will always be mine. The only reason I am not beating him right now is because he works for the Mayor. Giles told us that it would probably be best if we found a way to get Xander back into our group. I don't know what Xander's problem is anyway. I mean Willow already told him we forgave him; he should have already come crawling back begging to hang out with us again. After all he is useless and has no other friends.

"Xander? What are you doing here?" I want to know the same thing. Since when does donut-boy have money to hang out at the mall? "Witch, I am here shopping". He held up the bags that were in one hand and holding onto that girl's hand. How dare he speak to Willow like that? "Don't talk to her like that!" Xander has no right to even speak to Willow. He looked like he was about to say something, but the girl he was with beat him to it.

"Wow! Mrs. Harris you look great! Like you could pass for a high school girl," What? What the hell is this girl talking about? "I just gotta know; what's your secrete? Although you might want to chose a less flashy hair color, because the bottle blond look makes you look cheap". Cheap! Who the hell is this girl! The sound of Xander's laughter brought me out of my shock.

I was pissed. "Who the hell are you!" Xander looked like he was getting upset. Well to bad! How dare he let this girl speak to me like that! "Are you unwell Mrs. Harris? You know who I am; you are the reason I met Alexander in the first place. Do you not remember? I never knew memory loss came so early in life. I honestly never thought you were that old". It finally clicked this girl thought I was Xander's mother!

"I am not his mother!" The nerve of this girl! Assuming I am basically walking plastic! I have never personally gotten a good look at Xander's mother, but the woman has got to be up there in age. The girl looked confused. "If you are not his mother then you must be his wife am I not correct?" As if I would ever marry Xander Harris the donut-boy. Once I am ready I will take Angel back; just like I always do. Angel and I can't be together physically because of the soul curse, so when I feel the need to be with someone physically I dump him and say it's because I want to have a normal relationship. Angel is just too hot to let go for long. Plus Willow and I have been working on finding a way to make his soul permanent. Once his soul is permanently attached I won't have to dump him every other month. "No you are not correct!" The girl glared at me. I just glared right back. If she doesn't watch herself she could end up hurt. After all I am the Slayer and she is just a nobody.

"If you are not his mother or his wife then why do you make demands of him like some nagging fish wife? Who are you to make demands of him? Should he not be allowed to speak to whomever he wants; any way he wants? I thought you Americans were all for your Constitution, and if I remember correctly the first amendment of the American Constitution is all about freedom of speech". I could feel my face heat up in embarrassment and anger. This girl was asking for it.

"Slayer, Witch, Oz; meet my best friend Chris". I can't believe he did that. Willow yelled, "Xander I thought we were your best friends!" when I started to yell, "How could you Xander!" I can't believe he just blew our secretes to a complete stranger. How does he even know this girl! I have never seen her before.

"We are not friends Witch. I don't know how many times I need to tell you that. We haven't been friends officially for almost a year. If you want to get technical about it; I would say we haven't been friends since Jesse's death". I turned to look at Willow. She looked like she was about to cry. Who the hell is Jesse and why would Xander bring him up if he is dead? "What the hell are you talking about! And who is Jesse!" He shouldn't be saying things that make Willow cry.

A dark look passed across Xander's face while the girl he was with remained impassive. "You don't remember Jesse? That's funny considering I blame you for his death". What? Why would he blame me for someone's death? "What are you talking about?" He looked at me with an almost evil smirk. "The first person you failed to save here in Sunnydale was a fifteen year old boy named Jesse. How does it feel to know that you weren't good enough to save a teenage boy?" I could feel the guilt creeping up on me. "How does it feel to know that I wanted nothing more than to leave your corpse right where the Master drowned you?"

He didn't want to help Angel save me? Well of course not. He is nothing but a useless coward. "You never would have even went into the Master's layer if it weren't for Angel! You're nothing but a coward!" He started to laugh. He was laughing at me. "Whatever helps you sleep at night. You know no one can force someone to resuscitate someone else. I wanted to help save you because you were once my friend, but I gotta say if I knew then what I know now; I would have left you there dead".

"I wasn't dead!" I mean really it's not like Xander can bring the dead back to life. He started to laugh even harder at me. "You are nothing but a slayer. You are not the slayer anymore. There is no longer the one girl in all the world. You are not that special anymore. Here's a news flash for you; if you weren't dead for at least a little while then Kendra wouldn't have been called. If it was meant to be that you were still the slayer; then Faith wouldn't have been called when Kendra died. You are so stupid. Did you ever even flip through the book Giles gave you? I bet you didn't. The only way for a slayer to be called is for the previous slayer to die. Wow…I mean just…wow… I can't believe brainless you really are". He started laughing at me again . I can't believe that donut-boy Xander Harris is laughing at me. I felt my anger building up. How dare he speak to me like that! He's nothing but a useless Zeppo. I pulled my fist back and was getting ready to punch him as hard as I could. I never once stopped to think that I could possibly kill him with my slayer strength.

Just as I through the punch my wrist was grabbed into a crushing grip. My arm was twisted around and I was shoved hard to the floor. Before I could even get off of the floor; I was stopped by a cold angry voice. "Little girl, I don't know who you are, but civilized people don't behave the way you just did. If you do it again I will make you beg for death". I shuddered at the promise I heard from that voice that dripped with contempt. I looked up to see who that voice belonged to and was shocked to see Xander's friend Standing over me glaring at me with her unadulterated loathing. I couldn't say hate, because this was far beyond hatred. I could see in her eyes that she meant it. She didn't care how she did it, but she would make me suffer.

"Alexander is one of the very few people I care about. If you ever even try to harm him or anyone else I care about; you won't die with a simple snapped neck. Oh no no no…I will carve into your body, pull out your less important organs, gag you with your own intestine, and then if you're lucky I pull out your heart and set it on fire".

**The Witch**

"Slayer, Witch, Oz; meet my best friend Chris". His best friend! I can't believe he did that. I yelled, "Xander I thought we were your best friends!" when Buffy started to yell, "How could you Xander!" I can't believe he just told a complete stranger our secrets. Who is this girl and how does Xander know her?

"We are not friends Witch. I don't know how many times I need to tell you that. We haven't been friends officially for almost a year. If you want to get technical about it; I would say we haven't been friends since Jesse's death". Jesse was one of my friends before he was turned. Jesse died and I don't like thinking about him or talking about him. It makes me want to cry. Even if "What the hell are you talking about! And who is Jesse!" I guess it is understandable that she would forget Jesse. I mean compared to others; Jesse just wasn't that important.

I saw the dark look that passed across Xander's face while the girl he was with remained impassive. He was still holding that girl's hand! "You don't remember Jesse? That's funny considering I blame you for his death". What? How could he say that! "What are you talking about?" He looked at her with an almost evil smirk. "The first person you failed to save here in Sunnydale was a fifteen year old boy named Jesse. How does it feel to know that you weren't good enough to save a teenage boy?" That is so rude to shove that in Buffy's face. I mean Buffy did try to save Jesse. It wasn't her fault she didn't make it in time. "How does it feel to know that I wanted nothing more than to leave your corpse right where the Master drowned you?" That's a low blow. I can't believe he said that to her.

"You never would have even went into the Master's layer if it weren't for Angel! You're nothing but a coward!" He started to laugh. He was laughing at her. Buffy is right though. If it weren't for Angel dragging Xander down to the Master's layer she would have died. "Whatever helps you sleep at night. You know no one can force someone to resuscitate someone else. I wanted to help save you because you were once my friend, but I gotta say if I knew then what I know now; I would have left you there dead". That's kind of harsh. I can't wait until we figure out what the Mayor has done to Xander; then we can fix him and he can go back to normal.

"I wasn't dead!" Buffy's right, she couldn't have been dead. I know there have been people who were able to revive drowned victims, but Xander isn't one of those people. He isn't a hero. He started to laugh even harder. "You are nothing but a slayer. You are not the slayer anymore. There is no longer the one girl in all the world. You are not that special anymore. Here's a news flash for you; if you weren't dead for at least a little while then Kendra wouldn't have been called. If it was meant to be that you were still the slayer; then Faith wouldn't have been called when Kendra died. You are so stupid. Did you ever even flip through the book Giles gave you? I bet you didn't. The only way for a slayer to be called is for the previous slayer to die. Wow…I mean just…wow… I can't believe how brainless you really are". He started laughing at her again.

I saw Buffy getting ready to punch Xander. There was no way I was going to try and stop her. Plus I think that Xander deserves whatever he gets from Buffy after talking to her like that. Just as Buffy through the punch her wrist was grabbed into what looked like a painful grip. Her arm was twisted around and she was shoved hard to the floor. I was too distracted to see who it was that grabbed Buffy. All I could do was stare at her stunned until I heard a cold angry voice. "Little girl, I don't know who you are, but civilized people don't behave the way you just did. If you do it again I will make you beg for death". I looked up to see Xander's friend standing over Buffy.

"Alexander is one of the very few people I care about. If you ever even try to harm him or anyone else I care about; you won't die with a simple snapped neck. Oh no no no…I will carve into your body, pull out your less important organs, gag you with your own intestine, and then if you're lucky I pull out your heart and set it on fire". This girl is rude, mean, and nasty. How can she stand there and speak to someone like that.

"How dare you shove her!" I stood next to Buffy glaring at this girl. "How dare she attempt to strike my friend". This girl Chris just stood in front of Xander while he looked at her with fondness and love in his eyes. How could he love her! What does she have that I don't! "Who are you! And why are you with Xander?"

"Keep shrieking and I will have a good reason to remove your vocal cords as well as your tongue. After all one can never be too careful when faced with listening to your winning high pitched shrieking voice". Shrieking voice! Why that stupid friend stealer! "You have no business questioning me little girl number two". Number two! "My name is Willow!" The girl Chris just looked at me with disgust and continued to talk in a calm cold voice.

"I don't care. You may be big stuff in your little circle of friends, but out here in the real world you are nothing but a high school teenager. Magic or not; when faced with the open world you can't risk exposing the supernatural world. I wonder what you would do if you precious slayer was sentenced to twenty-five to life for murder. I am not ignorant like most people. I was raised around the supernatural. It is a part of my culture and I know all about slayers and their freakish strength. If that punch would have hit Alexander it would have killed him. They have security cameras all over the mall; and let's not forget that I would definitely testify against the stupid selfish slut".

"Wow this is the proudest day of my life! My love has grown up so much since coming to America. It makes me so proud to stand here and watch her defend me from a bunch of psychos!" Xander was holding both of her hands and was looking down in to her eyes with love and devotion! She looked up into his eyes and said "Unhand me you pervert. We are in public in case it has slipped your noticed". After a few second of standing there in silence, holding her hands in his, they started to laugh.

"So Chris where do you want to eat? What kind of food do you want to try? Oh…I know! There is this pretzel place here and you got try some of their pretzels. The cheese pretzels are really good and you can by jalapeño cheddar dipping sauce to go with it!" It was like Buffy, Oz, and I didn't even exist. Xander pulled her past us so he could head to the food court. Once Xander reached Oz he started to growl at Xander.

I watched as Xander looked briefly at Oz and continued on his way to the food court all the while dragging Chris behind him as he talked about pretzels. Oz glared at Xander's back and growled louder. I may not have Xander right now, but at least I still have Oz. It hurt to watch Xander walk away from me; hand in hand with another girl.

**The Werewolf **

I am not a fan of the mall. I wouldn't say I hate it; I just don't care. If it came down to a choice between sitting at home practicing on my guitar or at the mall with Willow and Buffy; I would rather be home. It has been a long day. Before school, during our breaks, and for at least two hours after school we have been researching for the best way to use the Crystal that Wesley found.

As usual the girls decided the best place to relax would be the mall. They would have chosen the Bronze, but it's too early in the day. I just listened to them talk about nothing important. I mean how many times can a guy listen to them bitch about Xander and his change in personality. Xander and I have never gotten a chance to really get to know each other before the whole 'not our friend any more fiasco'. Even though we didn't know each other that well; I can honestly say that I never had anything against the guy.

Xander is a great person and a great friend. I know that Buffy and Willow are pissed that Xander was with Angel, but they really should have seen that coming. Sure; Xander and Angel fought all the time, but Xander never once forgot that Angel was a vampire and from listening to Buffy and Willow talk about Angel they never wanted to see him for what he was…a vampire. The relationship that Buffy had with Angel was unnatural. A human dating a vampire is questionable at best, but when that person is the slayer then you know that it was doomed from the start. I mean really; how can you love someone with all your heart if it is their destiny to destroy everything you are.

I was going to go after him that day in the library, but I figured he would rather be alone. His scent had started to change before the night of the fight. Then again in truth his scent started to change when Angel claimed him. I am not stupid; I observe those that I surround myself with. I don't know what happened to cause Angel to abandon his mate, but I can guess.

I have a feeling that Buffy had Willow cast a spell when Angel wouldn't come back to her when she wanted him to. Buffy had dumped Angel so she could sleep around. I believe that she wanted him jealous and she wanted him to chase after her. When he did neither she dumped her human of the month and hoped that since she was single he would come to her begging to be taken back. It was certainly rather foolish of her to think that a master vampire would beg a human teenage girl for anything. I can't prove any of this of course, but I know deep within my heart of hearts that they had to have done something. Especially if the scent that was coming off of Xander was anything to go by.

I am not a vampire, but I can't classify myself as human. I am a werewolf, so I know a few things about claims and mates when it comes to other species of demon. Once a vampire claims someone there is no going back. It is a forever thing. The week that lead up to the night in the library Xander's body went through a few changes. When he left the library I could smell his secret.

Xander has a kid and I know who the other parent is. That night when he left I smelled the beginning of new life. The only reason I could connect the scent was because I have an aunt who got pregnant a few weeks before Xander did. I know Xander isn't human. I didn't know this from the start, but I knew that there was something off about him. I just figured it was because of the hellmouth and the likely hood of him being a demon magnet. When he ended up pregnant I had my proof that he wasn't human.

I never said anything and I don't intend to. Xander has a right to keep his secrets. I wonder how Angel will take it once he finds out that he's a father. Right now I doubt that Xander will tell him. Angel messed up and if I know Xander like I think I do; Angel is going to have one hell of a time trying to get back into his good graces.

We had just left the food court when I smelled Xander. He was with someone else; someone with an intoxicating scent. I know that whoever that scent belongs to isn't human. When I met Willow one of the main things about her that called to me was her scent. While I still like her to a point; my wolf hates her. My inner demon wants 'the perfect mate' and Willow doesn't have those qualities that it is looking for in said mate.

Willow kissed Xander. Almost everyone blamed the whole thing on Xander. I was upset with both of them, but I was more pissed off at Willow. I thought I could trust her and that I would eventually claim her as my mate, but when I saw her kissing Xander my wolf automatically dismissed her as mate material; she was no longer worthy.

My mate has to strong, loyal, brave, smart, and caring. There are a few other things I want in a mate, but those are the main things I want. I want a mate who will be able to protect her family just as much as I can.

When I finally spotted Xander he was holding the hand of some girl. It has to be her scent that I smell. Her scent is making my wolf howl with joy. She smells like power and submission. I bet she isn't one who will submit easily. That thought makes my wolf even happier. Who is this girl?

"Xander? What are you doing here?" I don't care why he's here; I just want to know who that girl is. She isn't mated to Xander, because Angel is and she doesn't smell like she is related to him. "Witch, I am here shopping". He held up the bags that were in one hand and still held onto that girl's hand. I actually think it's kind of funny that he called Willow a Witch. She is one after all. "Don't talk to her like that!" Must she screech like that! We are in public for crying out loud.

"Wow! Mrs. Harris you look great! Like you could pass for a high school girl," Her voice has a softness to it, but I bet that her voice can be just as hard. "I just gotta know; what's your secrete? Although you might want to chose a less flashy hair color, because the bottle blond look makes you look cheap". Calling the slayer old and cheap; this girl is looking better each second. My wolf agrees. I finally notice that I am staring at her, but I can't bring myself to look away.

"Who the hell are you!" Wow, it sounds like the slayer is pissed. Xander looked like he was getting upset. My wolf tried to claw its way forward. It wanted to attack Buffy. If I feel upset that Buffy is shouting at a girl I don't even know; then Xander must really be pissed, because he knows her. "Are you unwell Mrs. Harris? You know who I am; you are the reason I met Alexander in the first place. Do you not remember? I never knew memory loss came so early in life. I honestly never thought you were that old".

"I am not his mother!" The girl looked confused and completely adorable. What the hell am I thinking! I have a girlfriend! _NOT WORTHY! _Shut up! Stupid wolf as if I need his input. "If you are not his mother then you must be his wife am I not correct?" I didn't really register what she said. Her eyes are really pretty; prettier then Willow's eye color. "No you are not correct!" Well I am sure that Xander feels the same way. The girl glared at her. Dam she is hot when she is upset. I can feel the wolf wanting to prove its dominance over this girl.

"If you are not his mother or his wife then why do you make demands of him like some nagging fish wife? Who are you to make demands of him? Should he not be allowed to speak to whomever he wants; any way he wants? I thought you Americans were all for your Constitution, and if I remember correctly the first amendment of the American Constitution is all about freedom of speech". So she was just messing with the slayer to piss her off. She is intelligent at least. I wonder where she is from.

"Slayer, Witch, Oz; meet my best friend Chris". Her name is Chris? I wonder if it's short for Christina. I doesn't matter if it is or not, but Christina doesn't seem to match her. Willow and Buffy started to yell at Xander for calling them by their given titles. "Xander I thought we were your best friends!" from Willow and a "How could you Xander!" from Buffy. Well for one He isn't friends with her anymore. As for Buffy he could because she is the one who said they couldn't be friends, so she should have seen this coming. I am sort of surprised that he didn't blow her secret to the whole school or whatever. I know that deep down Xander can be vindictive.

"We are not friends Witch. I don't know how many times I need to tell you that. We haven't been friends officially for almost a year. If you want to get technical about it; I would say we haven't been friends since Jesse's death". I never personally knew Jesse, but I remember seeing him with Xander all the time when he was alive. I know that Jesse is a sensitive subject for Xander, so he must really be mad at Willow to use Jesse against her. "What the hell are you talking about! And who is Jesse!" Fucking Bitch! She should remember Jesse I mean after all she took his place. I don't remember Willow grieving for Jesse after he died. It was like Buffy replaced him in her heart.

I looked at Xander and saw a dark look passed across his face while Chris remained impassive. "You don't remember Jesse? That's funny considering I blame you for his death". So it is true. I thought that Xander might put some of the blame for Jesse's death on Buffy. "What are you talking about?" He looked at her with an evil smirk. "The first person you failed to save here in Sunnydale was a fifteen year old boy named Jesse. How does it feel to know that you weren't good enough to save a teenage boy?" I could smell the guilt coming off of her. They should know better. Xander was their friend; which means he knows all of their weaknesses, and for Buffy that weakness is failing to save someone. "How does it feel to know that I wanted nothing more than to leave your corpse right where the Master drowned you?" He is using her own view of him against her. Since she view Xander as useless and he saved her life it makes her look pathetic.

"You never would have even went into the Master's layer if it weren't for Angel! You're nothing but a coward!" He started to laugh. He was laughing at her stupidity. Angel is dead; sue he can breathe to a point, but not enough to save her or anyone from drowning. "Whatever helps you sleep at night. You know no one can force someone to resuscitate someone else. I wanted to help save you because you were once my friend, but I gotta say if I knew then what I know now; I would have left you there dead".

"I wasn't dead!" I have to wonder about the intelligence of this slayer. "You are nothing but a slayer. You are not the slayer anymore. There is no longer the one girl in all the world. You are not that special anymore. Here's a news flash for you; if you weren't dead for at least a little while then Kendra wouldn't have been called. If it was meant to be that you were still the slayer; then Faith wouldn't have been called when Kendra died. You are so stupid. Did you ever even flip through the book Giles gave you? I bet you didn't. The only way for a slayer to be called is for the previous slayer to die. Wow…I mean just…wow… I can't believe how brainless you really are". He started laughing at her again . I think it's funny that he just threw her insecurities in her face. She is constantly hiding behind her title as slayer. I could smell the anger rolling off or her. It was enough to almost gag me. I saw her pull her fist back. She was going to hit him! I could tell that she wasn't going to pull her hit either; she was going to hit him with her full strength.

Just as I was about to move to stop her; someone else did. Her wrist was grabbed really hard, her arm was twisted around, and she was shoved hard to the floor. I could only stare at the girl who could have been severely injured by that punch. My wolf was growling and demanding I protect this girl. Buffy is unbalanced when she is angry. She just proved that when she tried to hit Xander. It was getting harder to hold my wolf back. I was pulled out of an oncoming argument with my wolf by a cold angry voice. "Little girl, I don't know who you are, but civilized people don't behave the way you just did. If you do it again I will make you beg for death". _Her I want her! She is perfect! The female would be a perfect mate!_ Be quite! I looked at Chris. She was standing over Buffy and was glaring down at her with pure loathing.

"Alexander is one of the very few people I care about. If you ever even try to harm him or anyone else I care about; you won't die with a simple snapped neck. Oh no no no…I will carve into your body, pull out your less important organs, gag you with your own intestine, and then if you're lucky I pull out your heart and set it on fire". _Give her to US!_ No! We don't even know her! _We know enough! She can defend her pack! Perfect mother to our future cubs!_ I am still in high school! I am not ready to start a family. I have no way of taking care of a family financially right now!

I can't say that the thought of being with Chris is a turn off, but I am still with Willow and I would never hurt her like that. Willow and I have been a bit off lately and I have been thinking about calling it off. It's just that she is a Witch and I have no way of knowing if she would cast a spell on me or not. I don't want to see Willow dead and if she did that I am positive my wolf would see her as a real threat instead of the minor one he sees her as and kill her.

"How dare you shove her!" Willow stood next to Buffy and started glaring at Chris. _If they try to hurt our mate we will kill them!_ She is not our mate! "How dare she attempt to strike my friend". Chris just stood in front of Xander while he looked at her with fondness and love in his eyes. Does he love her! He can't love her! He has Angel! Wait, why do I even care? _Our Mate! Fight for her if you have to! Prove we are better!_ Shut up! You are not helping! "Who are you! And why are you with Xander?" As much as My Wolf doesn't want Willow yelling at her; he does want the same answers as she does. The stupid wolf wants to know if Xander is a threat. It doesn't matter how many times I tell the stupid thing that he is already mated to a vampire.

"Keep shrieking and I will have a good reason to remove your vocal cords as well as your tongue. After all one can never be too careful when faced with listening to your winning high pitched shrieking voice". The wolf agrees that Willow should stop shrieking. "You have no business questioning me little girl number two". Number two; Willow does act like that. "My name is Willow!" The girl Chris just looked at her with disgust and continued to talk in a calm cold voice.

"I don't care. You may be big stuff in your little circle of friends, but out here in the real world you are nothing but a high school teenager. Magic or not; when faced with the open world you can't risk exposing the supernatural world. I wonder what you would do if you precious slayer was sentenced to twenty-five to life for murder. I am not ignorant like most people. I was raised around the supernatural. It is a part of my culture and I know all about slayers and their freakish strength. If that punch would have hit Alexander it would have killed him. They have security cameras all over the mall; and let's not forget that I would definitely testify against the stupid selfish slut". _She knows about the supernatural! She will except Us better then the Witch!_ I ignored the wolf. Of course she knows; she isn't human.

"Wow this is the proudest day of my life! My love has grown up so much since coming to America. It makes me so proud to stand here and watch her defend me from a bunch of psychos!" Xander was holding both of her hands and was looking down in to her eyes with love and devotion! She looked up into his eyes and said "Unhand me you pervert. We are in public in case it has slipped your noticed". _He's touching her! The Vampire doesn't have control over his mate! The boy wants ours!_ Xander doesn't need to be controlled! Angel dumped him! They may be mated, but Angel has no say over Xander's life. And for the last time SHE. IS. NOT. OUR. MATE! After a few second of standing there in silence, holding her hands in his, they started to laugh. Her laugh was so beautiful.

"So Chris where do you want to eat? What kind of food do you want to try? Oh…I know! There is this pretzel place here and you got try some of their pretzels. The cheese pretzels are really good and you can by jalapeño cheddar dipping sauce to go with it!" It was like we didn't even exist. The wolf was furious how could the ignore us. Xander pulled her past us so he could head to the food court. Once Xander reached me part of the wolf slipped out and I started to growl at Xander.

Xander looked briefly at me and continued on his way to the food court all the while dragging Chris behind him as he talked about pretzels. I glared at Xander's back and growled louder. I watched as they turned another corner and disappeared from my sight.

"What the hell was that?" Dam it With Buffy shouting it is making it harder to pull the wolf back. "I don't know, but there is something off about that girl" I have a feeling that Willow wants to cast a spell on her. "Let it go". They both look at me. "That girl is completely human and doesn't have the scent of evil that most of our enemy's have".

"What do you mean?" I need to get out of here and get as far away from Chris and Xander as possible. "I mean that girl may have grown up around the supernatural, but she is completely normal. If you try anything Xander will get the Watcher's council involved and both of you will be recycled". Both of them paled and looked worried. Good, because I don't think I would be able to stop my wolf from killing them if they hurt its chosen. "I am going home. I have homework I need to catch up on". I left the girls standing there without waiting for them to say goodbye.


	21. Wednesday

A/N: Yea! I finished a chapter the day I wanted to. I was looking forward to writing this chapter and am so glad I am finished with it. I hope you like it and I would like to thank everyone for there reviews.  


* * *

Wednesday. It's Wednesday night. Here I am. Any second now I am going to walk up to that door and knock. Any second…Nope I can't do this. I don't know why I am so afraid; it's just Deadboy. I mentally snorted at that. Yeah, if it's just Deadboy then why don't you prove how brave you are by walking up to the door and knocking?

I took a deep breath and took a step closer to the mansion. The past three days have been hell. Chris' first day of school, shopping, running into the scoobies, Jesse not being here (I can admit it…I have attachment issues; I miss my baby), dealing with the Mayor's whining, planning the assault for Friday, trying to pull Chris out of her 'secret' depression before it gets out of hand, going over possible solutions to my bond problem with Marcus, and researching the Crystal Fire with Chris. It's barley the end of the third day. And now, now I have to talk to Angel.

I can honestly say I would rather face a PMSing slayer. Hell I would rather face a PMSing Chris and that is positively horrifying. Well, the faster I get this over with the faster I can move on. I mean Deadboy can't honestly think that I would take him back and dismiss all my plans (as if that would ever happen). I am way too close to my goals for that kind of behavior.

I am a man dam it! I should be able to face my emotions. Yeah right! It's not manly to talk about my emotions! I flinched when that thought crossed my mind. I remember voicing that opinion once before. If my mother heard me say that again she would have slapped me in the back of my head (oh the pain).

I shook my head clear of all my distracting thoughts. I came here to talk to Angel; not stand outside his house and think about my family. Here's the plan: talk to Angel then go home; it's a simple in and out job. Ok I can do this. I walked up to the mansion and knocked on the door. A few seconds after I knocked the door was pulled open. I am surprised he didn't pull it off the hinges.

Angel was staring back at me with hope and happiness. I don't know why. I said I would come and I did. I haven't promised anything and we haven't worked anything out, so there is no reason for him to be happy. "Xander I didn't think you would come". I looked out at the night sky. The sun went down about ten minutes ago. I looked at my watch just to make sure that I wasn't standing outside of his house longer than that. It's only 6: 45 pm. I look at him questioningly.

"I thought that you might have changed your mind". I looked at him confused. "That's funny, after all I thought that randomly changing your mind without notice was your thing; not mine". I know I said I would try not to fight with him, but come on he knows me better than that. At least he used to. I know I have changed a lot, but I still keep my word to a point; and if I was going to change my mind I would have left a message with Willy to give to him.

"Look let's not start this out with a fight. You wanted to talk so talk". He looked at me with worry. It's not like I can do much to him. At least this time I have holy water on my person. "Don't you want to come in and talk?" No I do not. "Is it really going to take that long?" Deadboy looks upset. Well to bad. I just want to go home and rest. "Xander please". I took a deep breath and sighed. I walked passed Deadboy and waited for him to close the front door. He led me into the sitting room. I took a seat on the couch and he sat in the chair that was across from the couch. The only thing between us was a coffee table. Who the hell decorated this room?

We sat there in silence. I can't say anything first, because I don't know what he wants to talk about. Plus if I say something first it will most likely end in a fight. A few minutes passed and I was getting sick of sitting here in an awkward silence. I stood up to leave, but was stopped by a frantic cry from Angel. "Wait! Don't go!" I am physically drained right now and I don't think I can tolerate an emotional breakdown on top of everything else.

"Look, Angel if you're not going to talk then I am going home. I am tired and I don't need to sit here in silence. I can do that at home and it would be less awkward for me". I sat back down on the couch. "I want to talk to you, but I am not sure how to begin". Well that's easily solved. "Why don't we start with you dumping me the morning after we had sex? Or you could start with the fact that you decided to play with me because her slayerness decided she wanted to pretend to be normal for a few months".

"Is that what you really think Xander?" His voice was quite; almost like he was sad. "As sad as it is; yes that is what I really think". I am sort of surprised that I said that. It's how I feel of course, but I can't believe I just told him that. "Xander why don't you tell me what think and feel?" I glared at him. He can't be trusted! "Why so you can throw it back in my face or use it against me at a later time when it would benefit you the most?"

"I understand that you are angry," I shook my head and interrupted him. "Do you? Do you really? I bet you can't even begin to imagine what I think and what I feel". I watched as Angel clenched his fist and tried to be calm about this. "You are right. I don't know what you feel and I don't know what you think, because you won't talk to me about it". What did he expect? "I don't trust you. I can't bring myself to let you into my life again just for you to take my feelings and crush them like they mean nothing to you. I can't go through that again and the best way to avoid that is by keeping you at a distance of my choosing".

"Xander I am sorry". I know he is sorry. I can hear how sorry he is in his voice, but that changes nothing. A person can be sorry and really mean it, but end up doing the same thing over and over again and still be sorry after wards. It's a never ending vicious cycle. A cycle that I refuse to live. He can be sorry now, but what will stop him from doing something like that again or something worse. "Why Angel? Tell me why you're sorry".

"I hurt you". Well duh. "So? What's your point? I have been hurt before; it's nothing new". It's not and I am sure I will be hurt again in the future in some way. After all the world is an imperfect place. "Xander I didn't mean…" You never do Deadboy. "That's the thing Angel, you never mean anything! You didn't mean to do this or you didn't mean to do that".

"Do you really want to know what I think? What I feel?" Angel nodded his head. I swear if he uses this against me in anyway; he will beg to meet the morning sun. "I loved you and I trusted you. You lied to me so that you could have someone to be with when Buffy wanted to sleep around. I have no idea why you didn't tell her that your soul was permanent. After you left me I assumed that you didn't know if your soul was permanent and you needed someone to sleep with to test it out. You didn't want to sleep with Buffy, because of the 'horrible time she had' when your soul was on vacation; as if she was the only one who suffered. You didn't want to have your precious slayer go through having to eliminate you again even though I am pretty sure that I told you I was the real reason you were sent to Hell. She couldn't do it because she was so in love with you!" Angel just sat there and stared at me with a blank face, but I was far from done.

"That is such fucking bullshit! She can say she loved you all she wants, but she barely fucking new you. She is a slayer! It is her job to protect humanity she let a lot of people die when your psychotic alter ego was running free. She is pathetic! I was fifteen when I destroyed my lifelong best friend when he was turned. What's a life time friendship compared to a one year long romance?! She kept up her woe is me act and poor Angel it's not his fault crap".

I was on a roll and wasn't about to let up any time soon. He wanted to know and I want to see if he can handle knowing. "You should have just stayed with her or found some fucking fledge to screw around with! You used me, betrayed me, cost me my friends which turned out to be a great thing I will admit, and you broke by heart. I thought that after we worked through our issues we were at least friends, but I was wrong. There are so many things that went through my mind. Did he do this to me for revenge, because of the Hell thing? Did he do this because I was horrible to him before he lost his soul and was sent Hell? Why did he do this to me? Was I not good enough? And the whole time you didn't even fucking care! It was fine for you as long as you had Buffy right. Well, I am happy you got what you wanted". Shit I was on the verge of tears.

"I was alone on the Hellmouth! I was left alone on an open Hellmouth with no protection for almost a year! Yeah I can take care of myself when it comes to your average vampire, but what would have happened if I was attacked by something else? I would be dead and we wouldn't be having this conversation". He flinched at that. "I bet if you didn't find out that I was working for the Mayor you never would have reached out to me; which makes me question your motives for contacting me! I hadn't spoken to you or the others for almost a year and then one day out of the blue you decide gee you know who's life I haven't made worse in a while? I think it's time we took an interest in Xander's life because of his employment".

"I figure the only reason you contacted me isn't because you want to work out our problems, but because Buffy wants to use my position in the Mayor's office as a way to spy on the Mayor. Which by the way is incredibly dumb". I couldn't hold back any more as my tears started to fall. "I am sorry I couldn't be what you wanted, but I learned from that mistake," It was a painful lesson, but I learned it. "And the saddest thing is that even though you used me, lied to me, betrayed me in an unforgivable way, and tossed me aside; I still love you even though I try so hard to hate you!" I put my head in my hands and tried to stop crying. It wasn't working. "I want to hate you so badly, but I can't stop loving you no matter how hard I try. If I could just bring myself to hate you then I could finally have peace and I will be able to move on".

I gave up on trying to stop crying. I sat on the couch and just cried. I don't remember if I cried or not when he dumped me, so I can't help but to wonder why I am crying now. I felt some one sit next to me and I knew it was Angel. I tried to pull away from him when he put his arms around me and pulled me closer. I don't want his fucking pity. I pulled even harder and he held me tighter. I just gave up after I realized I wasn't going to be able to move, buried my face into his chest, and cried out my heartache as he soothingly rubbed back.

What the hell was I going to do now?


	22. Another Step Closer To Understanding

A/N: I am having trouble with possible people to point the finger at for the whole separation issue. I know the basic suspects, but I haven't decided on some of the OC suspects that come from Xander's life as a dark elf. I wanted to get this chapter up Today, because it has been a long time since I last updated. I do not own anything! I got the term Predisites from the anime Tokyo Mew Mew. **This is not A crossover!** I just couldn't come up with another category so I decided to 'make up' another breed of creatures and I liked the term Predisite.

* * *

I can't stop pacing. The sun will be going down in an hour and then Xander will be here. I am worried. What if he decides not to come? What do I say to him? How can I get passed his barriers? This is going to be harder than I thought. If I don't know what to say then it could start a fight. I would really rather not start off with a fight. I am kind of hoping that we can avoid fighting altogether. If Xander could just open up to then I could understand his side of things.

I looked towards the window. I could feel the sun setting. Xander should be here as soon as it gets dark. Well he should be here, but knowing my luck he changed his mind and isn't coming. The sun has set enough for me to look out the window. I pulled the curtains back and looked outside. He isn't here. I don't think he is coming. I walked into the sitting room and sat in the chair.

I messed up bad and now I won't ever get a chance to fix it. I can't force him to talk to me. If I tried to force him then it would only end up in a fist fight. I don't think I can handle fighting with him again. Just as I was about to give up hope that Xander was coming I heard a knock on the door. I raced to the door and opened it. It was Xander.

"Xander I didn't think you would come". I am so happy that he is here. He looked out at the night sky and then at his watch .He looked at me questioningly. "I thought that you might have changed your mind". He looked at me with confusion. "That's funny, after all I thought that randomly changing your mind without notice was your thing; not mine". I know I deserved that, but I couldn't help when I flinched.

"Look let's not start this out with a fight. You wanted to talk so talk". He wasn't going to come in? "Don't you want to come in and talk?" If he comes in then we will have enough time to start to work through our problems. "Is it really going to take that long?" I know it's my fault that he doesn't want to be around me. I just want the chance to make things right, but he is being so difficult. "Xander please". He sighed and came in. I shut the door and led him to the sitting room. He looked around the room. I had to stop myself from smiling; Xander did not look impressed with the room.

We sat there in silence. I am not sure how to start this conversation. If I say the wrong thing he could get mad and leave or it could start a fight. A few minutes passed and Xander stood up to leave. I started to panic. "Wait! Don't go!" Please give me a chance. "Look, Angel if you're not going to talk then I is going home. I am tired and I don't need to sit here in silence. I can do that at home and it would be less awkward for me". He sat back down on the couch. I might as well be honest with him. "I want to talk to you, but I am not sure how to begin". I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eye when I said that. "Why don't we start with you dumping me the morning after we had sex? Or you could start with the fact that you decided to play with me because her slayerness decided she wanted to pretend to be normal for a few months".

He thinks I played him? I love him, sure we separated, but someone caused that. "Is that what you really think Xander?"I hate that my actions caused him to think that I played him. "As sad as it is; yes that is what I really think". I hurt him. "Xander why don't you tell me what think and feel?" He glared at me. He can't bring himself to open up to me. "Why so you can throw it back in my face or use it against me at a later time when it would benefit you the most?"

He's still hates me. "I understand that you are angry," He cut me off "Do you? Do you really? I bet you can't even begin to imagine what I think and what I feel". I clenched my fist and tried to be calm, which is a lot harder than I thought it would be. "You are right. I don't know what you feel and I don't know what you think, because you won't talk to me about it". How can I understand him if he won't open up to0 me? "I don't trust you. I can't bring myself to let you into my life again just for you to take my feelings and crush them like they mean nothing to you. I can't go through that again and the best way to avoid that is by keeping you at a distance of my choosing".

"Xander I am sorry". I am truly sorry that this has damaged my boy. I only hope that I can have a chance to fix it. "Why Angel? Tell me why you're sorry". I can tell that he believes that I am sorry, but he doesn't want to accept it. "I hurt you". Someone else may have helped, but I didn't even question why I had left him. "So? What's your point? I have been hurt before; it's nothing new". "Xander I didn't mean…" I never meant for this to happen. We were supposed to be together forever. "That's the thing Angel, you never mean anything! You didn't mean to do this or you didn't mean to do that".

"Do you really want to know what I think? What I feel?" I nod my head. I really want to know even if it hurts. "I loved you and I trusted you. You lied to me so that you could have someone to be with when Buffy wanted to sleep around. I have no idea why you didn't tell her that your soul was permanent. After you left me I assumed that you didn't know if your soul was permanent and you needed someone to sleep with to test it out. You didn't want to sleep with Buffy, because of the 'horrible time she had' when your soul was on vacation; as if she was the only one who suffered. You didn't want to have your precious slayer go through having to eliminate you again even though I am pretty sure that I told you I was the real reason you were sent to Hell. She couldn't do it because she was so in love with you!" I just stared at him. I could hear the pain, anger, and sarcasm in his voice. He was no longer trying to hide behind a shield.

"That is such fucking bullshit! She can say she loved you all she wants, but she barely fucking new you. She is a slayer! It is her job to protect humanity she let a lot of people die when your psychotic alter ego was running free. She is pathetic! I was fifteen when I destroyed my lifelong best friend when he was turned. What's a life time friendship compared to a one year long romance?! She kept up her woe is me act and poor Angel it's not his fault crap".

"You should have just stayed with her or found some fucking fledge to screw around with! You used me, betrayed me, cost me my friends which turned out to be a great thing I will admit, and you broke by heart. I thought that after we worked through our issues we were at least friends, but I was wrong. There are so many things that went through my mind. Did he do this to me for revenge, because of the Hell thing? Did he do this because I was horrible to him before he lost his soul and was sent Hell? Why did he do this to me? Was I not good enough? And the whole time you didn't even fucking care! It was fine for you as long as you had Buffy right. Well, I am happy you got what you wanted". I could tell he was breaking down.

"I was alone on the Hellmouth! I was left alone on an open Hellmouth with no protection for almost a year! Yeah I can take care of myself when it comes to your average vampire, but what would have happened if I was attacked by something else? I would be dead and we wouldn't be having this conversation". I flinched at that; I should have protected him even though I knew he didn't want me around. "I bet if you didn't find out that I was working for the Mayor you never would have reached out to me; which makes me question your motives for contacting me! I hadn't spoken to you or the others for almost a year and then one day out of the blue you decide gee you know who's life I haven't made worse in a while? I think it's time we took an interest in Xander's life because of his employment". I want to tell him that not true, but it is. I didn't have any idea of how to approach him. I didn't get the chance until the file was found.

"I figure the only reason you contacted me isn't because you want to work out our problems, but because Buffy wants to use my position in the Mayor's office as a way to spy on the Mayor. Which by the way is incredibly dumb". I could smell his tears as they started to fall. "I am sorry I couldn't be what you wanted, but I learned from that mistake," This is wrong. Xander isn't supposed to cry. He is too strong, but I guess that after all this time he is breaking. And it's my fault. "And the saddest thing is that even though you used me, lied to me, betrayed me in an unforgivable way, and tossed me aside; I still love you even though I try so hard to hate you!" He has every right to hate me look at what I have done to him. "I want to hate you so badly, but I can't stop loving you no matter how hard I try. If I could just bring myself to hate you then I could finally have peace and I will be able to move on".

I know he doesn't want to be touched and least of all by me, but I don't care. I got up and moved to sit next to my boy. He tried to pull away from me when I put my arms around him and pulled him closer. It felt right to hold my boy again, but Xander kept trying to pull away. I held on to him tighter and he eventually gave up. Xander buried his face into my chest and cried as I rubbed his back.

After almost an hour Xander stopped crying. "Xander I am sorry you feel that way," I pulled him a little closer. "It was never supposed to be that way. Do you remember the last time we were together?" He nodded. "Yeah you left me for Buffy". I sighed. "I meant the night before". He looked at me like I was an idiot. "We had sex".

"That's it? That's all you remember?" Xander frowned and nodded his head after a few seconds. "Well, that's all I can remember right off the bat. I mean it's not like I tried to think of any of the good times I had with you. I was trying to hate you". Was? As in isn't anymore? "Well why don't you try thinking about it and tell me what you remember?"

"Yeah, well why don't you? I am sure you can remember better than me". I shook my head. "I already know what happened". He's getting upset. "If you already know what happened then why ask me?" I looked away from him. How could I tell him that I didn't remember what happened until a few nights ago? "Xander the reason I want to know what you remember is because I didn't remember until the night Spike and I went to your house".

"Angel if this is your way of telling me that someone has been messing with us; I already know". He knows? How does he know? "When did you find this out?" Why didn't he say anything? "I have a friend over in LA that new before I did. Well, he suspected, but I wouldn't listen to him and every time he brought you up I would get defensive. I kept getting mad at him, because he kept trying to force me to tell you…" He trailed off and looked horrified. He's hiding something from me.

Xander cleared his throat and continued on as if nothing happened. "Anyway, after you attacked me I left Sunnydale and headed to LA so I could get help". My eyes narrowed in suspicion. What is he hiding from me? "I let Marcus play around in my head for a little while and he told me that someone was interfering with my mind and…" Xander looked away from me and sighed. "And what Xander? Is it messing with our mating bond?" His head snapped up at that. "Yeah…that". He didn't sound so happy about that.

I frowned at him as he studied his fingers. "You are aware that we are mated and that can't be undone don't you Xander?" Xander glared at me, "I know that! I don't remember bonding with you ok! My life is complicated enough without you tossing that into my face as well; I get enough of that from Marcus!" Who is Marcus? That is the second time he was mentioned. "Marcus said that he could sense the bond when we first met. I only met him because I needed his help. That's why he refused to give me the scent blocking charm at first. I of course didn't figure that out until last Saturday". He had the charm on when we were at his house last Friday. I might be missing some important details that Xander isn't willing to share.

Xander is telling the truth, but I can tell it's more of a half truth than anything else. "Who do we know that would do something like this?" I asked. I am not going to over look this. I have every intention of finding out what my mate is hiding, but for now we should try to concentrate on figuring out who is messing with us. "Well, I have spent some time thinking of a few people that could be on that list". Xander reached into one of his many pants pockets and pulled out a blue rolled/crumpled up spiral notebook. "This here contains a list of all the people I could think of and the reason why they are on this list. There are however some people that are on that list that don't have a reason, but it's more of a feeling that I shouldn't just over look them because I couldn't find any reason to put them on the list". I got up and turned on a few lights so he could see better and sat back down next to him.

"Why don't we go over the list so far and add the people you might suspect if they are not already on the list?" He's talking to me and we're not fighting! This is great; this is just another step in the right direction. He opened the notebook. I was surprised to see that it was indexed by type. Xander moved a bit closer. I was extremely happy when he came closer; even if it was so we could both look at the notebook.

**Demons **

**Elves**

**Humans **

'**Non-humans'**

**Predisites **

**Vampires **

**Watchers**

**Witches/Warlocks**

This is going to be a long night. At least once we go through the list and add/remove some people we can check them out separately. Hopefully we can get to the bottom of this.


	23. The New Me

A/N: I am so glad that I an able to update after so long. There is a song at the end of this chapter that I thought fit perfectly. It was one of three songs that I had picked to try and find which one I would put at the end. I was having some trouble in deciding when I asked one of my friends which one she liked best. When I told her the choices she wouldn't pick; all she said was to get on to youtube and watch the Video All This Rain that was put up by ToniTigger over three years ago (which I completely recommend). It took me forever to find it. I only found it when I typed in All this rain Angel and Xande. it's the first video

The video was done to one of the songs I wanted her to pick from! It's perfect! the song is called Rain and it's done by Patty Griffin. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Demons:**

Hilok Mangaust- His crazy twin brother went on a rampage and was attacking small children, so Angel killed him.

Liminy Koling- Always wanted mom and hated that she chose a human over him. What better way to get back at someone then messing up their kid's life.

Hallie Demeter- Feeds off the emotional pain cause by a loved one.

**Elves:**

Corie Pangadon- Stupid Vapid Whore who doesn't know when to take no for an answer. Just because I didn't know about her doesn't mean she didn't know about me.

Lizza Pangadon- Mother to Corie. Spoils the stupid Harlot rotten. Her opinion is whatever Corie Wants; Corie gets.

David Fillington- Expert in mind magic and loves to fuck up other people's lives. Hates my mother.

Parker Masterson- Future head of the Masterson Clan. DOES NOT LIKE MY FAMILY.

Iolaus Greengrass- Spent five hundred years without his powers because Grandpa Luke caught him trying to force himself on Mother.

Daniel Linnky- First and only son in the Linnky family. Our families are blood rivals.

**Humans:**

Cordy- She's a bitch enough said.

Richard Wilkins the Third- If my so called friends never gave me a reason to then I never would have started working for him.

'**Non-Humans': **(Human but with something extra)

Buffy- Thinks that Angel is her property and can't stand it when he doesn't give her his full attention. Hates it more when he doesn't chase after her when she wants to pretend to be normal. Wouldn't be able to watch him be with someone else.

Oz- The Willow thing.

Stephanie Rigg- She is a dark seer and works for the Mayor. She manipulates anything that could be light and turns it dark.

Jerry Lowe- Empath and he works for the Mayor.

Kevin Stamps- Telekinetic and he works for the Mayor. I get a bad vibe from him.

Garrett Marshall- Feeds off the energy of the Earth for information. He works for the Mayor and is a part of the Sunnydale Police Department.

Faith- She works for the Watchers. She is an unknown wild card.

**Predisites:**

Phobos- All around jackass.

Malkyor- He works for the Mayor and is into deep mind magic.

Luther- Malkyor's twin. Whatever Malkyor is up to you can guarantee that Luther isn't far behind.

**Vampires:**

Dru- She was a seer and she could do magic. Just because she is dust now doesn't mean that the magic has run its course.

Spike- hate's Angel as well as human's. Despises the slayer and what better way to get back at her then throwing Angel's relationship in her face and losing her a friend.

**Watchers:**

Giles- Buffy is his slayer. Her safety, thoughts, and feeling are put above the rest of the group.

Wesley Wyndam-Pryce- he Works for the Watchers Council.

Quentin Travers- He is a member of the Watchers Council and a jackass.

**Witches/Warlocks:**

Ethan Rayne- He's evil and something about getting even with Giles.

Willow- She is addicted to magic and believes that everything can be fixed with magic.

***********************************************************************************************************************

Angel and I spent a few hours going over the list. He was surprised to find Spike and Dru were on the list. I don't know why, because magic still sticks around even after the person who cast the spell is dead. As for Spike being on the list; well I don't know him and to me he can't be trusted. In the past, my experiences with Spike have almost lead to my death. He tried to kill me and he tried to kill my friends; as well as Angel.

Angel crossed Spike off the list, but left Dru. Angel told me the reason Spike couldn't really be on the list was because he is afraid of magic. Angel said that Spike once told him he was afraid of magic. Spike never said those exact words though. He hinted that he doesn't like to be around magic when it backfires; and it always backfires.

That's a good way to look at it when all you have had with it is bad experiences. I know that most my own experiences with it were bad, but my mother showed me some of her power and then I met Marcus and Chris. Magic can be very helpful. I was just used to those who couldn't control it (Willow) and those who used it for evil or selfish reasons (Ethan and Willow).

Angel said that he needed more time to try and figure out who else might need to be added to the list. I can admit that I was slightly disappointed in his lack of sharing. I went to the mansion so we could talk through our emotions and the problems we were having with the bond. I was getting ready to leave and continue to try and hate him when he stopped me.

"Xander…" I looked at him. He was standing next to the couch. "What?" I let my heart bleed for him and he wasn't willing to do the same for me. I want him to tell me how he feels about this, what he felt when he left me, and what he is thinking.

"I love you!" Uhhh? What in the hell am I supposed to say to that!? Before I could say anything in response to his weirdness he started to…well share his feeling which was kind of creepy, but in a good way. I mean I wanted to know and now was my chance.

"I remember that night! You accepted my mark". Angel started to come towards me. I am a little afraid. I mean there is no telling what the mentally disturbed vampire will do. "Even after I broke up with you I couldn't stop thinking about you! That day in the library I was worried about you! I didn't mean for it to get so out of hand, but you kept pushing me away! You got sick and you wouldn't talk to anyone about it! Every time I tried to get near you; you became defensive". He was still coming closer, only now I was backing away from him. Every step he took toward me I took a step back.

"I can't let it go". Angel was speaking quietly now. I don't understand. Let what go? Us? As far as I know there is no us. He can't be upset about that, because we haven't even talked about the possibility of a future 'us'. Angel stopped coming towards me and just stared at me for a few minutes. I was too shocked to move.

"What are you…" Angel and I looked directly into each other's eyes. It was almost as if I was seeing into his soul. All his emotions were open for anyone to see. Love, sadness, anger, desperation, confusion, and many others. "Xander this never should have happened". And just like that I felt as if my heart was breaking all over again, which sucks considering it never fully healed from the last time. I had to fight off the urge to bring my hand up and clutch at my heart. It's so painful. It's best not to show weakness; even if the pain is highly unbearable. I need to suck it up and pretend it has no effect on me.

"You and I…" He needs to shut up now. There is no us and it's obvious now that there can never be ever again. I started to pull all my emotions back. I can do indifference. I was too busy trying to block off my emotions that I didn't see that he had started moving forward again. I didn't notice that he had moved until he had pulled me against his chest. I became tense and cringed. Why the hell is he touching me!?

He is hugging me!? What the fuck!? "This never should have happened. You and I should never have been torn apart". Wait…what? Here I was trying hard not to deck him one when he says something that doesn't seem to mesh. "What are you talking about?" I need to know exactly what he is talking about.

"This never should have happened," he keeps saying that. "We should still be together. We never should have been apart. You know I wonder if your sickness back then was caused by are forced separation". Forced separation? I know that he only left me because someone else had interfered, but I can't stop myself from believing that he could have fought the spell off.

I know that depending on the power behind the spell and the willpower of the victim they may or may not be able to overcome the power and throw the spell off and regain the control over their body and mind. It is basic knowledge of the balance of power. If you feed a spell the right amount of power then it will work in your favor. If the power base is too weak then it can be tainted and returned to the body.

That's when it hit me like a freaking mack truck. Every time you use a spell on someone, you leave behind a power signature. They are like finger prints or snowflakes; some such crap where no two are ever alike. I think I read something once about tracing a lingering power signature. I don't remember if it had anything about long term signatures or not, but it's worth a try. If I can trace them then we won't have to go through all that investigation nonsense. It will greatly reduce the list anyway. I stopped paying attention to Angel and lost myself in my memory. If only I could remember what book I had read it in, or even if I could remember it word for word then we can start working on it tonight.

"…der". Why does it sound like someone is talking to me? I think I might have been skimming through one of the book in Marcus' private library when I came across that information. Now that I think about it I could have gotten that information from anywhere legitimate really. "…listening?" Listening to what? Let's see…where are the places I could have received the information from? Any of the schools or libraries in Relyke, Sunnydale High's library, the Mayor's office, my mother's random book collection, from Marcus or from even Chris. There are way too many place I could have acquired the information and while the places are known for their factual information there is always a chance that it could be wrong.

I could feel myself frowning. I fight off the need to sigh deeply. Why is everything so hard? I felt someone cup the left side of my face in their hand. That certainly pulled me from my thoughts. I looked up and saw Angel staring at me with love and worry. I think I might have missed something. "Angel?" he smiled fondly at me. "You didn't hear a word I said did you?" I remember when we were together I would get mad and yell at him sometimes when he didn't listen to me. "Of course I did!" Best to bluff my way out of it. No need to let him get all high and mighty on me because he finally caught me not listening to him. He grinned. If I didn't know better I would think I was looking into the face of his megalomaniac alter ego. Fortunately or unfortunately depending on which way this turns out; I do know better. "Oh? Really…then can you tell me what you thought about it? I would be delighted to hear your opinion".

Shit. Why is it easier for him to get to me then it is for me to get to him. "I thought it was well said". Angel chuckled at that. "I didn't ask for a critique of how it was said, silly boy. I asked what you thought about it". Ok, so I didn't hear what he said; and by the way he's acting I am guessing it was something important.

"You said…that we…you said that we should have never been apart!" Yeah that's it or a teenage version of it anyway. I feel like I should be giving myself a pat on the back. "I said that like ten minutes ago". I narrowed my eyes at him. He's mocking me. "Fine! You know I wasn't listening. I got lost in my thoughts after you said something; it made me think of something else. Hopefully it will lead us to the end and the truth".

"Xander…I want you to stop thinking about who ever could be doing this crap to us and listen to me. I am not talking about what some bastard did to us. I am talking about what I did to you and how much I want to make it up to you. I know I was influenced in some way and I know you don't want to risk being hurt again and I understand that, but I really think that we can work this out and be together". It makes me happy to hear him say that, but it also makes me sad. I know I love him and I know I want us to be together, but it can never be. He cannot accept who I have become. I know this deep within my soul.

I get it. I really do. It wasn't either of our faults that we were separated, but I have changed and I can never go back to the person he fell in love with. I love him; I do, but he is in love with a memory. I am not saying he hasn't changed since we have been apart. I mean it has almost been a year, but I went through some drastic changes. Changes that can never be undone. I will be the Master of the Hellmouth someday and that day is coming sooner than I originally planned.

I want him to want me as I am now, but I could never put his redemption at risk. "Angel…" I can't believe I am about to this. I didn't come here tonight planning to spill the whole truth. I guess that's one of the parts of me that will never change. I figured out last night that there was no way for me to ever hang around the Scoobies again. Even though they were kind enough to forgive me (note the sarcasm) I just can't tolerate them. This hurts, however I need to do it; I have to tell him. And I can just silently wish and hope that he can accept the person I have become.

"Angel I am not the same person you fell in love with". I can tell by the way he is looking at me that I have his full and undivided attention. "I do love you, but I have changed. I am so full of rage and hate that you can't even fully imagine the person I have become". He has a look of confusion and worry on his face. "You're in love with a memory. I can never go back to the person I was before this happened". I pull away from him and stand just out of his reach. "Xander what are you saying?" This is it. I push all my other feelings aside and decide to be as blunt as possible.

"I hate the Scoobies. I hope they die very painfully. I work for the Mayor. I already know what he plans to do. I knew before you even came to my house. I told him everything I could about the Scoobies right down to every last fear. I even helped him plan some of the attacks against them. When Willow and Giles ended up in the hospital five months ago because of that crypt that blew up with them inside; that was my idea". That plan was perfect, but then the Slayers had to go and save them. "I was so fucking pissed when I found out that they would survive. All of my planning wasted, because the Slayer and her replacement showed up".

"I have killed before and I am not talking about your everyday average demons or vampires. I have killed humans too". I can see the shock and pain cross his face, but I have to keep going. I remember the first time I killed a human. I was disgusted, but I got over it. Not all humans are good; just like not all demons are bad. "They won't be the last either. I don't believe that the Scoobies can stop the Mayor. They are still too innocent. Which is sort of funny when you think about it. After all the crap they have seen. I have seen more and lived through more in this past year then they probably ever will. Killing the Mayor takes power and sacrifice. They aren't willing to do that. How many people are going to die because of it? Yes, I know they have seen the effects of the deaths of a few of our fellow students, but they can't handle it on a massive scale".

"I can't bring myself to care or fell sorry for them either". I saw as his confusion and worry slowly turned to horror and rage. "Xander how could you!?" What I stupid question. "Simple…I did what I had to; to survive. To ensure the safety of my family and myself. I do not regret it so don't even try to guilt trip me!" Angel closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath. I would find this funny if the situation wasn't so serious.

"You're right you aren't the person I fell in love with". There was a short silent pause. "I want you to leave". I knew it. "I still need to tell you," he cut me off. "I don't care what you have to say! I want you to leave!" You have a daughter. "Fine, but know this vampire if you ever come near me or my family I rip out your un-beating heart and set it on fire". I turned and walked out of the mansion. I feel like I am curling up and dying on the inside. Once I reached the street I broke out into a run. All I wanted to do was crawl into bed and try to figure out a way to get through the heartache.

Once I got to my house I slammed through the front door and slammed it closed then I ran up the stairs to my room. I kicked off my shoes and pulled off my over shirt. I crawled onto my bed, laid on top of the coves, and faced the wall. It felt as through my soul was being shredded. I pulled my knees up to my chest and tried to hold back the tears.

I felt some one get into the bed behind me and pull me close. It was Chris. I could tell when she started to hum. She held on tighter and started to sing to me. Her voice is very deceiving when she sings. She sounds so innocent. Her voice is also very beautiful.

It's hard to listen to a hard hard heart  
Beating close to mine  
Pounding up against the stone and steel  
Walls that I won't climb  
Sometimes a hurt is so deep deep deep  
You think that you're gonna drown  
Sometimes all I can do is weep weep weep  
With all this rain falling down

(I silently let the tears start to fall.)

Strange how hard it rains now  
Rows and rows of big dark clouds  
But I'm holding on underneath this shroud  
Rain

It's hard to know when to give up the fight  
The things you want that will never be right  
It's never rained like it has to night before  
Now I don't wanna beg you baby  
For something maybe you could never give  
I'm not looking for the rest of your life  
I just want another chance to live

(Why is it so hard to live and be happy at the same time?)

Strange how hard it rains now  
Rows and rows of big dark clouds  
But I'm holding on underneath this shroud  
Rain

Strange how hard it rains now  
Rows and rows of big dark clouds  
But I'm still alive underneath this shroud  
Rain

***********************************************************************************************************************

By the time Chris finished the song I had turned towards her. buried my face into her shoulder, and was sobbing uncontrollably. "I can feel your pain. I will protect you. I can also feel you exhaustion. You need to sleep Alexander". I held onto her tighter. For some reason I was afraid she was going to leave me too. That she had finally seen the loser I am and now wants nothing to do with me. "Pl-Please…" I was barely able to choke out that one word.

Chris pulled away from me. I closed my eyes and tried to think of something happy. It wasn't working. I cried even harder because now Chris was gone. I heard movement, but I ignored it. I felt a blanket covering me. I felt the bed dipping as Chris slid into the bed under the blanket that she went to get. I opened my eyes and looked into hers through my tears. "I will never leave you Alexander. You are one of the few in existence that have my unquestioned trust and unwavering loyalty; and you are one of the even fewer you have my friendship". She put her arms around me and held me. I saw nothing but the truth in her eyes.

Even though I knew she wouldn't leave me I put my arms around her waist, pulled her closer, and held her in a death grip. I know that it's going to leave bruises, but I can't let her go. I know it has to hurt her at least a little, but she doesn't say anything. After a couple of minutes of laying here and holding onto Chris; I let the exhaustion over come me as I fall into a deep sleep.


	24. The Ritual

A/N: I know it has been a long time since I last updated, but some good news is that I have nothing else to do today so I plan on editing the chapters I have up and I plan on starting the next chapter. I am hoping that the next chapter will be posted on Monday or Tuesday. Actually I am kinda pissed off, because I hate the fact that is getting longer between update periods. I promise that I will try and update sooner then I have been.

* * *

God fucking dam it! I can't believe this! Xander has turned into a killer. I know that's nothing compared to what I used to do before the soul. I always thought that Xander would remain an innocent. After Xander left last night I wanted to stop him, but once he reached the rode he ran. I overreacted. I will admit that, but I just couldn't understand him! I get that he has changed. I just couldn't believe that he would turn against his old friends.

I am sitting here in the dark trying to find the point in time that would drive Xander into the darkness. It wasn't that hard after Spike pointed out some of the reasons. I couldn't see a valid reason before. I know that we pushed him aside and tossed his friendship out the window, but Xander was never one to abandon his beliefs just because others were against him. When Spike came home he took one look at me and asked if I fucked it up. After I explained what happened, what Xander had said, and why I couldn't really see Xander as evil he laughed in my face.

_"Are you really that fuckin' stupid Peaches?" I glared at my wayward Childe. "What is that supposed to mean Spike?" Spike folded his arms over his chest and shook his head. "I think the Hellmouth is rottin' your brain". Spike looked me up and down. "I will admit that I always thought that you were a little slow, but what you did wasn't one of your brightest ideas. Plus I am gettin' tired of repeatin' myself"._

_ "He was left alone on an open Hellmouth! He's just a kid! No matter how you look at it he is just a teenage boy who had his world crash down around him. Did it not accrue to you that he had no choice? You can't honestly think that the only reason he sided with that git was because he wanted revenge. It might be a reason, but not the only one. Maybe he didn't have a choice. Maybe without you or the slayer watching his back he had no form of protection. Maybe siding with the Mayor offered him and his family the protection he lost when you, Slutty an' co turned your backs on him!"_

_ I guess that is true. "Not to mention it's very hypocritical of you to be pissed that the boy has killed. After all Angelus, it's not like the boy kills for fun and I guarantee he doesn't torture his victims like some vampires…I mean people I know". Spike has a smug look on his face as he lectures me about my behavior and lack of acceptance. Spike frowned. He took a few steps closer to me and started sniffing. "Bloody hell ya reek o' magic!" he grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the door. I pulled my arm out of his hand when we were half way across the floor. "Spike what the hell!?"_

_ "I came back here to tell you I called in one of my favors. A Ryu'gom demon I know can trace magical signatures and tell you what kind of spells you're under. He won't be able to perform the ritual until tomorrow night, but I am sure he has something that can block magic from affecting you for now". I just want to scream at the unfairness of everything that has been happening lately. Every time I turn around something seems to be messing up my unlife._

I looked at my middle finger on my left hand. The gold ring has black runes carved into the edges of the ring. The runes are placed on objects that can be used for temporary magic nullification. The ring should work for a few days, but I only need it until the ritual later tonight.

The sun went down a little over two hours ago. I wanted to go after Xander, but Spike threatened to have me chained until the ritual was over. Spike and I got into a fight about the whole thing. It only ended when Spike reminded me that I just emotionally beat my mate by sending him away and that Xander may need some time to himself before I can even try to apologize. Not to mention I am getting sick and tired of our misunderstandings that end in fights with one or both of us saying things that shouldn't be said.

Everything just seems to keep getting worse and it looks like I won't ever be able to fix it. I need Xander. I want to stop pushing him away and finding fault with him. Like Spike said it isn't his fault that he's changed. I think I can try and talk some sense into Xander; he can't honestly want to kill his old friends. They may not be friends anymore, but if I remember correctly he had been friends with Willow since he was three. That has to count for something.

'BANG' I turned around and got ready to fight, until I saw Spike. He slammed through the door and was looking through the pockets of the duster for his lighter. "Spike, Why in the hell are you slamming into things?" Spike just looked at me and then continued looking for his lighter. "Let's get a move on; we don't have all night. The sooner you get through this ritual the sooner you will stop acting like a jackass".

"You know Spike; I am getting fed up with your attitude". He just ignored me. If Spike wasn't so helpful; I would hit him. "The ritual takes about two hours; then we will have some clue as to who is causing all your problems". I followed him. "What do you plan to do once you find out whose behind this mess?"

"I plan to kill them". I stated bluntly. "Why?" I glared at him. What a stupid question. "Look at the damage they have caused! I almost lost Xander!" Why can't Spike understand that? "Almost? I was under the impression you already lost him. I also seem to remember you pushing him away…again. Then again I could be mistaken". I growled at him. "I didn't-"

"No, of course not! But it hurts him none the less. Have you even considered how hostile he will be towards you the next time he sees you? I am positive that it will contain some form of physical violence and I for one think you deserve everythin' the boy tosses your way".

"What is your problem Spike? I get it I fucked up and I keep fucking up and I don't understand why you won't get off my back about it. I am trying!" He stopped and turned to face me. His face was blank and yet serious. "My problem is that I can almost fully understand the pain that the boy feels".

"Let's not forget Peaches that you walked away from me and Dru. You're family and you turned your back on us. The only reason I can't fully comprehend his pain; is because I have never been mated before. I just know what it feels like to have someone you deeply care for treat you like you don't matter". He turned back around and started to walk away again.

I guess I can understand Spike a bit better now. I knew that he harbored some feelings about our past deep down. I place most of the blame for that with Darla. I will admit that my Sire was a Bitch. Even my demonic half felt justified in staking her; even if I did stake her to protect the slayer. All most every fucking thing that went wrong in my unlife was her fault. I left my Childer, I got my soul, my Childer tried to kill me, and a bunch of other crap that keeps coming up. If I didn't watch her turn to dust long before I was even with Xander, I would blame this situation on her. This would be the kind of thing for her to be involved in.

She never could stand to see me happy; even before I got my soul. Shortly after I turned Dru she wanted me to stake her. She felt the same way when I turned William. She was a selfish unfeeling bitch. That's all there is to it.

We had finally reached the tunnels that would lead us to the demonic underground. The underground is a small community of demons that are peaceful. There are a few demons that aren't exactly peace loving, but they don't actively seek out violence. They are kind of like humans; neither peaceful nor violent. It depends on the environment that they are living in.

Spike stopped in front of a rundown building. "What are we doing here Spike?" He pounded on the door. "This is where the ritual is going to take place. We can't do it above ground because the watcher and the witch are bound to feel that kind of power release". He stepped back from the door and waited.

The door was opened by a female Ryu'gom demon. She didn't say anything. She just led us through the room and down a hallway that lead into an even bigger room. This was the room that was set up for the ritual. The diagrams and candles that were in the room pointed to that fact. There was a table placed on the left side of the room. It was covered with ingredients, a cauldron, a few scrolls, a dagger, and a couple of books.

I hate to admit it even if it is just to even myself, but I am nervous. What if it doesn't work? What will I do then? I am placing so much hope in this ritual. Once I have the information I need I can go after Xander. Maybe I can even talk him out of working for the Mayor. He doesn't need to work, because I can take care of him and protect his family.

I still can't believe I fucked up again. Xander was there and we were getting along. For once since this whole thing started we weren't fighting. I know why I was upset. I don't like the thought of him being a murderer. He said he killed humans. I just wish I could understand him.

"You have to take off your shirt Angel". Spike's voice interrupted my train of thought. I looked at him. "What did you say?" He sighed. "I said you need to take off your shirt. They have to use that sewage green potion to paint a diagram over your heart and one all over your back". I just shrugged and took my shirt off. I just want this to be over. I need to go after Xander. I should have followed him last might even after he ran away.

One of the demons started to draw a diagram on the floor while another one started the ones that had to be placed on my body. "Here, give me the ring". Spike held out his hand as I took off the ring and handed it to him. Spike tossed the ring to the demon that was mixing a potion on the table. He caught it and placed in the potion after he added something that was glowing purple.

Once the potion was finished and all the diagrams and ruins were in place; I took my place in the middle of the circle. The circle started to glow. "Once the spell is finished you have to take the dagger, cut into your wrist, let the blood flow over this scroll and say the words Reveal To Me. The scroll will start to glow. The scroll will glow until it is covered in the names of everyone who has ever used a spell on you, when it was used, what kind it was, and what it does exactly".

Spike placed the scroll on the table next to the potion that was steaming. The demon that was mixing the potion began to chant. I couldn't really tell what he was saying; all I felt was pain. Fuck! It hurts! He never said anything about the spell being so painful! In fact he never mentioned any pain at all.

It felt like thousands of hot needles were piercing into my flesh. I closed my eyes. Oh fuck it burns! I don't know how long the pain lasted. It felt like days. Once the pain started to dim I opened my eyes. The demon picked up the scroll with a pair of long black tongs and dipped it into the potion. After a few second there was a bright flash. The pain was gone. I only felt a numbing feeling.

The scroll was pulled out of the potion and placed in the middle of a circle that was outlined in ruins. Spike picked up the dagger and handed it to me. I stumbled a little as I walked over to the scroll. I grabbed the dagger from him, held my wrist above the scroll, and cut it open. I watched as the scroll started to glow once the blood hit it. Within minutes the scroll was covered in my blood and I had stopped bleeding.

I couldn't help but stare as the scroll absorbed my blood and continued to glow. This is it! Soon I will have the answers I so desperately need; and then…someone is going to pay.


	25. Silence and Pain

A/N: I think this chapter turned out pretty good. It's inevitable that someone will think that this is the last chapter once they reach the end, but it's not.  


* * *

I felt a warm body next to mine. I didn't want to open my eyes and face the day. The memories of the previous day came flooding back to me. Why does everything have to be so difficult? He didn't even give me a chance. Yeah ok I have killed people, but it's not like I have killed innocent people before (trying to kill the Scoobies is debatable depending on who your asking).

I have killed criminals and people who work for the Mayor. Unlike Deadboy who murdered innocent people for the fun of it! Now I was feeling pissed. How dare he judge me!? He's one to talk! Stupid selfish fucking vampire. And to think I was going to tell him about Jesse. What the hell was I thinking!? He has no right to know about her!

I rolled over and opened my eyes. Chris. I have never been more thankful to have her as a friend then I am right now. I am exceedingly grateful to her. I can honestly say that I consider her one of my best friends. Her and Marcus both. It doesn't matter anymore that I don't spend a lot of time with Marcus.

Right now Chris is the picture of innocence. She looks so peaceful instead of her usual cold indifference. I suddenly remembered the grip I had on her last night. I pulled the blanket off of her. Her shirt was pulled up enough for me to see a small part of her side. The bruise that I left there the night before was fading. I feel guilty for holding on to her so tightly that it left a mark. I know that she won't say anything about it and once I try to apologies she will brush it aside. In fact I semi-doubt she will even bring it up; other than to ask me if I want her to kill him.

I leaned over her to see my alarm clock. 6:45, Crap I don't really feel like getting up and going to school. I better make up my mind within the next ten minutes, or I might be late for school if I even decide to go.

If I don't go then I can sleep in and call my mother as soon as I decide to wake up. Which means that I will get to talk to Jesse (even though she can't talk; I can still listen to her baby babble). If I don't go Snyder will be extremely pissed and I could lose my place in the program. This sucks considering I think I only have a week and a half left anyway.

If I do go then I have to wait until after school to call my mother and I won't get yelled at by Snyder. My place will still be held and I won't risk being dropped from the program. Fuck it. I might as well go. I rolled over onto my back and let out a deep depressing sigh. "I can kill him you know. In fact I can kill anyone you want me to. Perhaps one of your old friends, someone we go to school with that you don't like, or that blond midget vampire that had the nerve to question me. I can even make it last until they are begging for death".

I tried to suppress my grin, but I couldn't. I turned my head back towards Chris. She still had her eyes closed. "If I kill someone for you will that make you feel better?" I laughed. "No Chris, killing only makes you feel better. I don't need bloodshed to make me happy. Although I would like to say thank you for thinking of my happiness". Every once in awhile killing some demon will make me feel a little bit better, but I don't think that will work this time.

Chris sat up and turned to face me. "Alex I…" I blinked at her. "I am sorry". What? Why should she be sorry? I am the one who should be sorry. I left bruises on her body. She hasn't done anything wrong. "I know that you probably don't want to talk about what happened last night, but I just want you to know that I am sorry that your mate is treating you like this and if there is anything at all that I can do for you; don't hesitate to ask. You are very dear to me Alexander and I want you to know that I will be here if or when you are ready to talk about it".

Chris…I feel wanted and loved because of her. I look up into her eyes and see her absolute sincerity. I really need her; she is my rock. I just wish she would let me help her with her problems; like she helps me with mine. I sit up and pull her into a hug. She stiffened at first and then relaxed into it and was hugging me back.

After a few minutes of us hugging each other in silence I spoke up. "Chris it's not your fault that Deadboy is a fucking prick. How about after school once I get off the phone with my mom, we can hang out and rant about our fucked up lives? I know you're here for me, but I want you to remember that I am here for you as well".

We let go of each other and Chris punched my arm lightly. "You just want to know the full story as to why I was banished". Her voice was friendly and light so I know she wasn't going to get angry because I wanted to know. "Yeah, I do want to know why you were banished. I also know that you are just dying on the inside to know what happened yesterday night". She crossed her arms over her chest and nodded her head without any sign of shame. "You're damn right I do". I grinned at her. "Well we can spend the day sharing our misery with each other; you know I heard a rumor that it just loves company". She smiled and started laughing.

"That sounds like a great plan". Thank God for Chris. I haven't got a single clue as to what I would do without her. "You know we still have to come up with a plan for tomorrow." She blinked a couple of times and look slightly confused. "What do you mean?"

"Tomorrow is Friday". Chris thought about that for a few seconds and nodded her head. "Oh yes I forgot that you have that fake Crystal to deal with. I thought you said that Marcus will be arriving with the real one on Saturday or Sunday". I did say that. "Marcus is going to intercept the real Crystal when the plane lands. He is going to replace it with a fake formed from his magic, he was unsure when he will be able to hand the Crystal over, but he did say that he would bring it to us sometime this weekend".

"I need your help in destroying his Crystal in front of the Scoobies. It is easier for you to undo the magic that he will place on the Crystal because you're his blood". She thought about that for a minute and glanced my way. "Please say you'll fight beside me tomorrow when I face my old friends".

She shook her head and sighed. "You know Alexander for one so intelligent you can be so obtuse". She shook her head and laughed at me. "You never need to beg me to fight beside you. I would be honored to stand beside you in any battle you so chose to fight". I smiled down at her. "Thanks Chris. Now that we have covered a good chuck of mushy feelings…" I looked a Chris and we both gave a dramatic shudder. "We have to get ready for school soon or we are going to be late".

"I despise your human educational system. Your school is extremely lacking in qualified educators". We both got up from the bed and I headed to the closet. I shrugged, "Well that's Sunnydale for you". Chris left my room and most likely headed to hers.

I didn't get a chance to shower last night like Chris did, so I decided to have a quick ten minute shower. Once I was clean and dressed I headed downstairs where Chris was waiting for me. The day before yesterday Chris got her car, but we both felt that it would be better if we took the same car.

In another week her apartment should be set up. That thought is disappointing. I am going to miss having her around the house. I like coming home and having her here to talk to. I like waking up and knowing that she is here. I know that she will still spend most of her time here at my house instead of her apartment, but I can't help but to feel sad at the thought of her moving out.

I know that it's for the best. Chris needs her space and she can't really get that at my house. Soon my mother and Jesse will be back and I know that will make Chris feel crowded if she had to stay in a house my size with that many people. The only people I ever saw her comfortable around in an enclosed space was either myself or Marcus.

The school day pasted quickly enough and with relative ease. Chris actually controlled her temper when it came to the academically challenged and only beat the crap out of one guy for grabbing her ass. I personally thought the fight was funny.

My mother beat me to punch and called me as soon as the last bell rang. She had one of her feelings that something bad was about to happen and begged me to take Chris and go straight home and stay there the rest of the night. Ever since my mother told me that we weren't human I noticed that every time she had one of her feelings she was usually right. Hell, when I thought about it after I found out; I noticed that she was right each time before I knew what we were. I learned to listen to my instincts because of her feelings (even though there are time I try to fight them).

Found Chris next to our locker. I grabbed her and pulled her to the car without saying anything. She was able to tell automatically that something was up so she didn't question me. I could sense her worry threw the silence as we got into the car. Once we were out of the school parking lot I started to explain the situation at hand.

"My mother called. She had one of her feelings and she begged me to grab you and head home. She doesn't want us to leave the house at all tonight". Chris tensed and started to keep a close eye on everything around us as I continued to drive. "Did she say what it felt like?" Sometimes she can predict whatever the problem is by the way it makes her feel. "No, all she said was that she has a bad feeling about tonight. She said that it's not good and wants us to be safe at home. She didn't give me anything else to go by. She sounded pretty shaken".

We continued the rest of the drive in silence. When we got to the house we were still pretty quite. Both of us were lost in our own thoughts as to what could be coming. Whatever it is can't be good and is most likely life threatening otherwise my mother wouldn't have panicked like she did.

The afternoon was passed with silence and dread. It was shortly after the sun set when I came across Chris in the Kitchen. I could tell that she was highly aware of her surroundings. She must be concerned that whatever the potential threat must be; it can get into the house. Chris was cleaning the dinner dishes that she didn't clean last night.

I dried the dishes and stacked them as she washed and rinsed them. "Are you worried?" I know she is, but I just can't stand the silence anymore. "Yes, I do not like threats that I cannot sense. It makes me feel weak". I should have known that she would put her senses on high alert to see if she could feel any potential danger. "You're still young. It's not your fault that you can't expand your power to that degree yet. Plus your element is water; my mother's element is air. Doesn't that make her more susceptible to some form of physic connection?"

"No, each element has its own physic energies that can be channeled into a specific form and reformed if necessary. Seeing, hearing, or in your mother case feeling glimpses of an event yet to pass is a very common and unappreciated gift. Those who can fully harness the power can pinpoint whatever it is exactly as it is going to happen and know how to change it for the 'better' are the ones you are thinking about".

"If the power truly went by element then your mother should only be able to hear tidbits of the future. While Marcus should be the one to feel what is to come. A fire elementalist and a water elementalist should be able to see what will pass". She passed me another cup.

"You should not judge powers based off of someone's element; just like you should not judge personality on ones element. The books are wrong as to the description of power and personality when it comes to the elementals anyway". She passed me the last dish.

I don't know what could possibly be about to happen. The Mayor isn't up to anything new and I haven't heard anything about a new big bad in town. I was about to ask Chris if she might have heard anything when I felt a burning pain throughout my entire body. It felt as if my blood was being boiled from the inside. I dropped to my knees. It was becoming harder to breath and the pain was intensifying. I have never felt pain like this before.

"Alexander!" I heard Chris yelling my name, but the only thing I could really focus on was the pain and the lack of air I was receiving. What the hell is happening to me? It felt as if I was dying. I felt Chris picking me up off the floor and carry me bridal style to the couch. I am sure it would have been a funny sight if I wasn't dying. The pain spiked again and I felt an over whelming need to puke. I twisted a little and threw up on the floor next to the couch.

Something cold and wet was pressed to my forehead. The pain remained for such a long time. I felt myself become weaker as the pain started to fade. So this is it; this is how I am going to die. I don't even get to say goodbye to my mom, my baby, Marcus, or even…Angel. Well at least his problems will be over with once I am dead. Jesse's going to grow up without me. Jesse. I was able to choke out one last plea before I fell into what felt like the eternal darkness of death.

"Ch-Chris…p-please…take…c-ca-care…Je-Jesse".

* * *

A/N: No, he is not dead! So please put down your torches and pitchforks.


	26. Please Don't Leave Me

A/N: I forgot to post this chapter! I only remembered that I didn't post it when I finished the first paragraph of the next chapter. I am having a little trouble with the next chapter. I seem to have come down with a mild case of writers block. I know what I want to put in the chapter, but I am having trouble putting it all together. All I can say is that the next chapter is going to reveal what is going on with the bond and who caused it. Lots of Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

* * *

I was trying to be calm, but the situation was just so frustrating! For the first time in a long time I am at a loss for what I am supposed to do. Alex fainted and his heart stopped momentarily. I shudder to think what would have happened had I not been here to save him.

I never cared or felt anything when it came to death, but this is the first time that I felt true fear and hopelessness. Once I got Alex to the couch; I shoved as much of my power and life force into his body and begged his core to accept it. I am not of his blood. What I did was very dangerous and it could have killed me. I could have drained my life force and had my power thrown back at me causing my core to explode and the destruction of my body.

Thankfully Alex's core accepted my power. I cannot stomach the thought of losing him. He still has a fever and his breathing is labored. This worries me. I know that my powers have been greatly weakened because I shoved all most all of it into Alex's body to stabilize him.

I went to the kitchen and got a bucket from under the sink and filled it with hot water and soap. I started to clean up the vomit that was on the floor. What worries me the most is that someone was able to hurt Alex in his own home from a large distance. I could not feel anything; I have no knowledge as to where the attack came from or who was behind it. All I know is that when I find out they are dead.

How dare they attack my family?! I picked up the bucket, took it back to the kitchen and dumped it out. I scrubbed the bucket with scalding hot water and a lot of soap. Once it was thoroughly cleaned I once again filled it with water; only this time it was cold.

Alex looked deathly ill. Considering his near brush with death a little over forty minutes ago I guess it is to be expected. I do not have enough energy left to pull off a full blown healing spell, but I am hoping that I have enough energy to at least bring his fever down.

I sat the bucket down next to the couch and kneeled down beside him. Here go's nothing. I stuck both of my hands into the ice cold water and gathered almost half of my remaining energy into my hands. The water started to form around my hands and glow an ominous dark blue. Once the water had fully formed around my hands I removed them from the bucket and placed my right hand on his forehead and the left one on his chest.

The water slowly seeped into his body. I watched as the dark blue glow spread all over his body and then vanished. I felt his forehead. His fever has broken and his breathing has become steady. I let out a sigh of relief.

I sat back and leaned against the couch. I feel so weak and tired. I do not think Alex and I will be able to attend school tomorrow. We have to save our energy for the fight. I do not want Alex in any trouble so I guess I am going to have to contact Principal Snyder.

I need rest, but I am terrified that something might happen to Alex while I sleep. I will be unable to live with myself if he took a turn for the worse. I know that if I do not rest I will be of no use to him tomorrow. Once I regain some of my energy I should be able to brew an energy boosting potion that should restore part of my power core. The dosage must be precise or I could risk over loading my core; causing it to collapse and explode.

Things are becoming slightly more difficult than I had expected. I know Marcus is the one that can figure out feelings and spells that are usually combined with emotions as well as the mind, but I am starting to believe that I should look into this as well. I understand that the only reason Alex did not ask me first is because I am known for my temper. I am one hundred percent sure that whatever is happening to Alex is because of his bond with the vampire. If that vampire caused this; I am going to get a bunch of chopsticks, file them to a sharp point, soak them in holy water, and make him become my special project.

I sighed and tried to pull myself up off of the floor. Fucking hell! My body aches so bad. It feels as though I have run a marathon. I need to get up and leave a message for Snyder. I ignored the ache and forced my body to obey. All I have to do is get to the computer on the other side of the living room and send an email to Principal Snyder.

I basically collapsed into the chair once I reached the desk. Typing out the message was bothersome. Even my fingers ached! When I finished that I went back over to the couch and moved Alex so I was able to lay beside him. We were extremely close; which is perfect. If anything happens I will be able to feel it and take appropriate action immediately.

I felt myself slow drifting into sleep as I listed to his breathing and his heartbeat. Everything was steady and precise.

_The darkness was all around me. It was thick and sticky like honey or corn syrup. No matter which way I turned I only saw the darkness. The panic that was welling up inside of me began to subside when I heard a familiar voice._

_I turned around expecting to see only darkness, but saw a room. I turned back around and saw the darkness. When I looked over my shoulder the room was still there. I must have stumbled out of the darkness. I tried to listen really hard, but heard nothing. I stuck my hand out just to see if I came from there, but before I was able to touch it, a smooth inky black tentacle shot out and wrapped around my wrist. It tried to pull me back into the darkness. _

_I pulled away as hard as I could and tumbled backwards into a brighter part of the room. As I stood up I was able to hear the voice again. I looked around the room and saw no one. The voice sounded like an echo. I spotted the door and slowly walked towards it. The door opened before I even reached it. I looked out into a long hallway that was filled with hundreds of doors._

_I stepped out into the hallway and the door slammed behind me. When I looked back at the door; it was gone. The only thing that was there was the wall. I heard a loud thump down the left side of the hallway. Following the noise the voice I had been hearing had gotten louder. The voice was coming from behind a bright yellow door._

_When I opened the door I saw Alex, Marcus, a two or three year old Jesse, and Alex's vampire. Alex looked pregnant, the vampire was holding Jesse, and everyone was arguing about something._

"_I am telling you Angel the baby is going to be a boy!" Baby? Marcus just shook his head and sighed. "Xander, you don't know for sure if the baby is going to be a boy unless you have some form of test done". Alex moved to sit down on the couch. "Angel I don't need a test. I have a feeling that the baby is going to be a boy!" _

_This is all so confusing. Since when does the vampire know about Jesse and when did Alex get pregnant again?! "What the hell is going on in here?!" Everyone stopped talking and looked at me. "Hey Chris! How's it going?" Alex look happy to see me. Marcus came over and guided me to the couch to sit next to Alex. "How are you feeling Chris?" I looked at Marcus like he had lost his mind. "What are you talking about? I feel fine. There is no reason for you to ask such a strange question". Marcus grabbed my hand and squeezed it to show me some form of comfort, but I do not understand why. _

"_Chris it isn't that we think your weak or anything. We just worried about you and Alex, because of your conditions". Is he high? "What are you talking about? I do not have a condition". There is something wrong here. "I keep forgetting that you don't like it being called a condition". What is 'it' and why is 'it' being called a condition? "Hey! I feel the same way". I just stared at Alex. What are they talking about?! "We're pregnant! How can you call it a condition? Are you really that insensitive?!" Alex yelled at Marcus. Marcus just rolled his eyes. "Of course not Alexander". Wait a second…PREGNANT?! I looked down at my stomach and saw that it was swollen with child. I think I am going to faint. _

"_So…Chris how is your mate? I haven't seen him for a few days". My mate?! Who would be foolish enough to mate with me? "Ris…Chris…Chris!" It felt like someone was shaking me. Suddenly the room started to fade and the darkness surrounded me again._

I groaned and tried to shake the hand off of my shoulder that was shaking me. Why do they not understand that I need the sleep? My body is still so weak. "Chris can you hear me? Please wake-up. I need you to wake-up". Hearing Alex's plea I bolted up and pulled him closer. I hugged him for dear life. "I thought I was going to lose you".

"What happened last night Chris? I thought I was going to die". I pulled back from him and looked him straight in the eye. I wasn't going to lie to him. "Technically you did. Your heart stopped beating. I used my own life force and energy to save you". The silence that followed was unsurprising. He looks like a gaping fish. "You did what?" I should have thought about how I was going to break it to him gently; instead of blurting it out like that.

"Look, you were dead. I panicked! I was desperate. I did not care that I was risking my life for yours. You have so much more to live for then I do and you have a child that needs you very much". He shook his head as if to clear his mind and grabbed onto my shoulders. "Promise me you will never ever do something like that again".

"I cannot promise you that and you know it. I value you as well as Marcus to much not to risk my life for you. Please understand that". He sighed deeply. "I do understand. I would do the same for you guys too. It's just harder for me to accept that you would sacrifice your life for mine without yelling at me or lecturing me about how it was my fault even thought it wasn't".

"Alex…I am going to kill your old friends". He laughed. "So, how do you feel? Is there anything that feels wrong?" He looked thoughtful for a minute. "No, I feel fine. A little tired, but fine none the less. How about you?" I still ached a little and was still deeply tired. I rubbed my eyes. "I ache and I am so very tired. What time is it anyway?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "5:36am; we have to get ready for school in an hour and a half". I yawned. "No we do not. I sent a message to Principal Snyder before I passed out on the couch. We need all the energy we can get for tonight. I do not want anything to go wrong".

"Thanks for sending him a message. Let's get a few more hours of sleep and then we can prepare for tonight". I nodded my head as we both stood to go upstairs. At least the ache in my body has numbed somewhat. "Fine, but when I wake-up I need to talk to you about the weird dream I had".

"Why not tell me now?" Once we reached the top of the stairs I moved down the hallway to my bed room door and opened it. "Too tired and it did not strike me as very important for the immediate future".

"I see. Try to get as much sleep as you can. I am going to set the alarm for two o'clock this afternoon. Goodnight Chris". I started to kick off my shoes as I entered the room. "Night Alex. If you need me for anything just wake me up". I closed the door when I heard his bedroom door close. I got ready for bed as fast as I could then I collapsed onto my bed and curled up under the covers.

I did not want to go back to sleep, but my body rebelled against such thoughts. Stupid dream. I rolled over and fell asleep thinking about what was going to happen later tonight.


	27. Truth

A/N: Yes This chapter is complete! Thank you ever so much for your reviews!  


* * *

The scroll continued to glow for another twenty minutes. I tried to be as patient as possible, but it was difficult. Once the scroll stopped glowing; I became nervous. What if it didn't work? What if whoever is behind this was able to block their signature? I reached for the scroll and opened it. I skipped over everyone and all the spells that were not cast within the past two years. Only three names are on the list are of any importance to me.

********************************************(The most important part of the scroll)********************************************

**Lizza Pengadon-** Lust Spell [Causes Angel to lust after a specific person] Confusion Spell [Makes everything confusing to understand]

**Richard Wilkins-** Abandonment Spell [Caused Angel to abandon Alexander and push him away when they start to become to close]

**Willow Rosenberg -** Soul Restoration Spell [Gave Angel back his soul, but without the clause] Love Spell [Caused Angel to fall in love with Buffy] Obedience Spell [Caused Angel to follow Buffy unquestioningly] Obsession Spell [Caused Angel to become obsessed with Buffy]…the list went on.

I should have known. I clenched the scroll. I thought I could trust them. This is unforgivable. I felt someone take the scroll from me. Spike was looking over the scroll and frowning. "I never thought the Slayer was the type". I glared at him. "Her name isn't even on the list Spike. It was Willow who cast the spells-" "For the Slayer. Use your brain…" he looked down at the scroll, "I guess you can't".

Spike turned and started talking to the demon that started the spell. "The faster we get the spells off the faster you can get your mate back". I only had a seconds warning before the magic hit me. At least this time it wasn't as painful. The magic tingled as it washed over me. I felt as if I was becoming whole. I felt the sire bond with Spike, but most importantly I felt the mating bond with Xander!

I felt like pieces of me were being pieced back together. Once every single spell was removed (except the soul restoration) I felt lighter; as if I have finally been set free after years of being lock in a cage. "Here Peaches put this on." Spike was holding out a necklace for me to ware. I took it from him and examined it. The runes were to protect against magic.

This is perfect! They won't be able to interfere with my mating bond with Xander and I can have my revenge. I need all the facts first. I put the necklace on and grabbed my shirt. Once my shirt was on; I snatched the scroll back from Spike and headed for the exit. "Where are you going?" I glanced over my shoulder, "What do you mean where am I going? I thought it was obvious. I am going to confront them and then I am going to go explain things to Xander".

"Do you think you are going to have time to do that? Explain things to the whelp? You won't be able to get a hold of him until sundown tomorrow at the earliest". I know Spike is right, because it's all ready pretty late and Xander is most likely in bed by now. There is no way that he would still be up at this hour. He has work, school, and his daughter to take care of. Even if he is awake; he's probably too tired to talk to me.

"That's fine. I can talk to him tomorrow before we head over to the museum". I walked out the door and headed for the Library. Everyone has to be there by now. It's late enough for them to be going over last minute strategies for tomorrow. "Are you sure that this is a good idea Angel?" No, but I am sure that it will make me feel better. "Spike whether or not it's a good idea doesn't matter because it has to be done. I will not tolerate the fact that some children manipulated me into leaving my mate".

"You are aware that there were two other people mentioned on the scroll besides the slayer's pet witch?" I know that, I am just unsure of what I should do about it. "Spike…what do you want me to do? It's not like I can take on the Mayor alone and I don't even know this other person. I think that Xander is going to have to be the one to deal with her. If I remember correctly she was on that list that Xander had". How am I supposed to protect Xander if I don't even know half of the threats that are after him?

Spike and I continued the rest of the walk in silence. When we reached the school we could hear parts of a muffled argument. I hurried into the library and caught more of the argument. It was about Xander and his new personality. With Willow and Buffy screaming about how he must be under a spell.

"Look Giles I know Xander better than anyone, he would never treat us that way. I bet anything that, that girl he is hanging out with has something to do with this". Buffy crossed her arms over her chest and nodded. "Xander is a forgiving and trusting person. He should have come crawling back to us when Willow went to talk to him the first time".

"Yea Slayer, 'cause that's how it works. You treat the whelp like a doormat and ignore him; then you expect him to come runnin' back to you whenever it benefits you. Oh yea I can see how you would think that he's acting like he's under a spell". Spike sat down and put his feet up on the table. "Shut up Spike! I think that we know Xander a lot better than you do!" Buffy stomped over to Spike and shoved his feet off the table.

Spike just smirked at her and said, "Sure you do. That's why you know who his daughter's mother is, when and where he met her, and you know what happened to her right?" Buffy and Willow glared at him. "Oh and you do?!" If he knows what's good for him he better not. If he knows and hasn't told be me I am going to beat the hell out of him.

Spike opened his mouth, but I was able to shut him up with a glare. Buffy and Willow were still bitching and now Faith and Wesley are getting involved by adding their own thoughts and opinions on the situation. I didn't come here to argue whether or not Xander is under a spell. I already know that he had to have been at one point in time, because if I were under those spells then they had to have used at least one on Xander. However none of that matters right now. "Shut Up!" The silence that followed those two words was a blessing. "I want to know why Willow placed a bunch of spells on me".

"What are you talking about Angel?" I pulled out the scroll and handed it to Giles. He opened the scroll and began to read it over. I could tell when he got to Willows name because his faced paled. "What is the meaning of this?" he quietly asked. I watched as Willow began to fidget. "I don't-" her denial was immediately cut off. "Don't even think about being untruthful young lady the proof is right here". Giles shakes the scroll in front of her face. Buffy pulled Willow away from Giles. "Oh come on Giles, we don't even know what that is. How can we be sure that whatever it is is even real?" he glared at her.

"Do you take me for a fool? I know what this is. It's a Scroll of the Τελετουργία της καρδιάς αλήθειας; and for those of you who don't know that's Greek and in English it means Ritual of the Hearts Truth. It's a ritual that answers the hearts greatest question. Like for example if I wanted to know where I could find the lost city of Atlantis all I would have to do is perform the Ritual of the Hearts Truth. However, it varies and is performed in different ways depending on what you seek. It's also very painful and half the time it shows you something you didn't know you wanted to know".

I glared hard at Spike. He just shrugged. All of this was news to me. I assumed that the ritual would tell me what I wanted to know about the spells that I was under. Spike didn't say anything about it not working. "You wanted to know and I was right when I assumed that your hearts greatest desire was to know what was happening to you". Good point, but I am still pissed.

"Why did you have this ritual done in the first place Angel, if you don't mind my asking?" Wesley is a watcher, so I should have seen this question coming from him or Giles. "I have done things that are not normal for my behavior. I didn't know what I was going to do. Spike is the one who got me to do the ritual". Everyone turned and looked at Spike. "What? It was getting on my nerves that he was bein' a git".

"How can you trust Spike?! He tried to kill us". Now she cares. "Why is that when-"

"Stop it! Can't you see that we are getting off the topic here? I don't care about Spike!" Spike let out an offended 'Hey' and Giles looked at him apologetically (only slightly). "I didn't mean it like that Spike. What I am saying is I don't care that Spike was the one to talk Angel into the ritual, but what I am concerned about is the fact that your name is on this list Willow and none of these spells are appropriate to use on someone ever. This is dark magic".

"What do you mean dark magic?" Buffy sounded a little nervous. Good it was finally get through to her that they were in deep trouble. "In case you didn't know it Slayer; forcing someone to do things they wouldn't normally do and forcing someone to be with someone they don't want to be with could be considered rape". Everyone started adding their opinions to Spikes statement.

I shook my head at the chaos that Spike was causing. "Spike shut up. I can handle this. What I want to know is why? Why did you put these spells on me?" I glared at her as if I was daring her to lie to me. "I too would like to know." Willow started to squirm under everyone's obvious interest.

"You and Buffy are meant to be together, but you were ignoring her. You barely spared a passing glance for her and it was hurting her. I just wanted you two to be together like you're meant to be".

"Did you know that I bonded with Xander? He's my mate and you caused me to reject him. I should kill you". Buffy got between me and Willow. "Are you saying that you don't love me?" Is she serious? "Buffy if I didn't come back to you without the spell then I obviously don't feel that way about you".

Her eyes started to tear up. "B-but…but…you-" I shook my head no. "I love Xander and I would never have left him if she and the others had not of cast those spells". I felt nothing when I looked into her 'heartbroken' eyes. "You're not gay! I know you're not". Spike started laughing. "He's a vampire he doesn't have a preference. If you had to label it we vampires would be considered bisexual".

"Haven't you read the watcher's diaries?" I couldn't help but ask as I stared at her in disbelief. She's a slayer. How could she not know? "It doesn't matter! Angel I want to talk to you before you leave. As for you young lady I want you to hand over every single one of your spell books. You obviously can't be trusted to use magic responsibly. You have one hour to get those books and bring them back here. Wesley and Faith please accompany her and make sure she gets every book".

"You know by all rights Angel has the right to kill her". That's true; she interfered with a vampire's mating bond. "That is why I want to talk to Angel before he departs". I could smell the salty tang of tears. Willow was crying. Well to bad. I don't care. "You know even if you do want Xander; he's not gay. He has a baby and he is living with his new girlfriend! So you should probably give up on him!"

I roared in rage and slipped into my game face. "Xander is MINE!" Spike got up fast and held me back from attacking the stupid witch. "You don't own him!" Fucking Bitch. "We were happy before you fucked it all up witch!" suddenly a cross was shoved in my face. I hissed and turned away from it. "Wesley take Willow and Faith and go do as I asked please. Buffy why don't you go patrol. Oz I assume you're going to go with Willow (a nod was all Giles received)? Once you're done helping Wesley; Faith I want you to help Buffy Patrol". I was waiting for the argument to break out, but when I got a good look at Giles I was able to see his 'Ripper' face.

Everyone rushed to do as Giles had commanded. "I should kill her you know". He nodded his head. "That's why I want to talk to you. I want to make a deal with you so you could spare her life. She is young and misguided".

"What no threats of being staked? And here I thought I had seen it all". Giles and I both turned to glare at Spike. He put his hand up and backed away. "Why waste time threatening you when I know that it won't do any good. If I bind most of her magic so that she can't use higher level spells. It will just leave her with the basics and if she proves untrustworthy then I will block all of her powers".

While looking at it from the surface one would think that this is an acceptable idea. I however, don't feel that way. It's just not enough. "She isn't misguided. She is young and selfish. I will accept your terms, but I also want her to apologize both to me and Xander. I want her to explain what she did to Xander. And Xander also gets to decide what he wants to do about it and you can't interfere with his decision".

"I understand. I just hope that we can reach Xander. When we turned away from him; he did the same. I am afraid that we might not be able to pull him back from the path that he has chosen to take". I froze for a second. Does he know that Xander has killed before? "What do you mean? Do you think that he's turned evil or something just because he works for the Mayor?" I hope he doesn't know. "That's not what I am saying. He has attacked Willow, he's pushed us farther away, he won't listen to reason, and I am worried that everything that has happened could push him over the edge permanently".

"You feel guilty don't you?" I could tell by just looking at him that I hit the right spot. "Yes, well I am more to blame then you think. I should have been keeping a closer eye on Willow and I shouldn't have let everyone just push him aside and pretend he didn't exist. I was upset that he had upset Buffy, but that isn't even a good excuse. I just hope that I will get the chance to show him how sorry I really am".

He turned around, walked into his office, and closed the door. Things are looking better, but are still so far from good. Tomorrow night once we get the Crystal I can tell Xander everything that happened and who was behind it. That's going to be a lot harder than it sounds. First I have to get him to agree to talk to me. I guess I'll be lucky if he doesn't try to stake me first or throw holy water in my face.

"What are you going to do Peaches? The boy won't forgive you easily. This is going to be a harsh battle between you both". I closed my eyes and shook my head. "I don't know what I am going to do Spike. Xander was very upset the last time I talked to him". My boy thinks I hate him; which makes him hate me. He has every right to I guess.

"I am beginning to think that I should wait for Xander to come to me". I don't really think that will happen anytime soon. "The boy isn't without pride, Angel. I wouldn't wait around if I were you". Spike is right. I am getting really tired of that. Spike has never been one to give good advice. He's always been rash and impulsive. "I will think of something. And I don't plan on waiting though I said I think I should. I believe that the longer it's put off the worse it will become".

I just hope I can reach him. Xander is very stubborn and lately unforgiving, but I don't plan to ever give up. As Ralph Waldo Emerson once said 'Our greatest glory is not in never failing, but in rising up every time we fail'. He can shut me out and push me away, but I will keep going back because I love him.


	28. Friday: Chris

A/N: Yea a new chapter! And I have already started the layout for the next chapter.  


* * *

_"I have it"._ Three words, that is all the message said. Marcus can be surprisingly professional when he needs to be. When we woke up three hours ago my; cell phone was vibrating. I had missed his call, but I got his message. I passed it off to Alex; who was pleased by the news. I think he was worried that Marcus would miss it or that he might have given him the wrong information.

Now here we are standing in the dark on the roof of the building across the street from the museum with our back up strategically placed around the area and out of sight of the slayers and their minions…I mean friends. The silence is almost deafening. We do not have to speak to each other to know what we must do. I became more focused on the street when I heard the sound of the truck.

Alex and I looked at each other and gave a brief nod. The second the Slyaerbergade get the Crystal Fire; we will move into action. We watched silently as some of the museum workers moved the boxes off of the truck. The Scoobies or whatever the fuck they want to call themselves patiently waited until the truck was unloaded and the employees locked up for the night. It was only a few minutes after they made sure that the coast was clear; that they broke into the museum.

Alex and I looked at each other again, but had to look away before we broke out in laughter which would have given away our position. I can feel the slight pull of Marcus' magic. Alex gave the signal for the first wave to attack when they had the Crystal in hand.

It was funny as well as annoying to watch them fight. They have no style, no form, and most of them lack experience. The Scoobies were winning so Alex gave the signal for the first wave to back off. Now the fun was truly about to begin. We both jumped off the roof and landed about fifty feet away from them. I was slightly behind Alex on his right side. I guess you could say it is because I am considered his 'right hand man'.

"It truly is a sad day when the so-called-good-guys are caught stealing. For shame". Every single one of them turned in our direction. The shocked and speechless looks on their faces are hilarious. I am going to assume that it is due to Alex's outfit. He is dressed in the practice uniform for the Warrior Elves. The tight black pants and shirt that cling to the body and let us move freely at the same time. Not to mention the sword that hangs at his side.

Alex looks like a true warrior. A cold, hard, and bloodthirsty warrior. I know we have not had much time to train together in the past, but I am positive that he can do this. I have taught him enough so that he may now hold his own in this battle.

"What the hell are you doing here Xander?!" and just like that the silence is broken. "Well, I came here to retrieve and destroy something that upsets my employer". This seemed to get their complete and undivided attention. "You already knew about the Mayor didn't you Xander?" the timid sad voice of the red head is pathetic. She sounds as if he has betrayed her…but I know the truth. You cannot betray those who you are not loyal to.

"Um…duh. He hired me to do a job. A job I am quite good at. I bet you can't guess why I got the job". It is funny, because normally I would not let him stander here mocking them. It wastes time and is usually ineffective. However, I think I am looking at it from the wrong point of view. A Warrior Elf would never be sucked into this kind of tactic.

"I don't know why he would have hired you, after all you are useless!" Alex and I slowly glanced at each other and shared an almost identical smirk. "I know…well at least to you guys. The fact that you never saw me as anything let me basically sit back and gather as much information as possible about you and then hand it over to my boss".

"Xander we're your friends!" is she serious? Laughter was all I heard from Alex. "No you're not; which makes this all the easier…KILL THEM AND GET THE CRYSTAL!" The second wave attacked and forced most of their attention away from us. The vampires were still focused on us.

"Split up and get the Crystal Fire. If you get it first destroy it". I did not say anything. I only nodded. I may be more experienced then Alex when it comes to fighting, but he is the leader here. This is his fight. I am just along for the ride.

I came face to face with the brown haired slayer. Alex had gone over our opponents beforehand. I was told all of their strengths and weaknesses. This slayer, Faith is emotionally fragile even though she hides it well. She also has a tendency to leave her left side open for attack. Taking her out is easy. All I had to do was slip past her and hit her really hard on the side of her head. She was still alive. Alex asked me not to kill to night. I made a silent promise that I would not kill anyone this night.

The next person I ran into was the male we met at the mall. I cannot remember his name. The way he is staring at me makes me feel weird. For some reason I am hesitating in attacking this mortal. I remember Alex telling me that this guy is not a human, but a werewolf. I stared at him in confusion for what felt like hours. It had only been a few seconds when I gained back my senses. He had a smug look on his face. For some reason I could feel my face heat up as if I was blushing! What the hell?!

It pissed me off when his smug look turned into a full blown smirk. He dies! I moved to attack him. "CHRIS CATCH!" I quickly turned around and saw Alex throw the Crystal towards me. I went to catch the Crystal, but was tackled from behind. I wrestled with my attacker for about a minute…before I was pinned? This is not happening! How come I am so weak?! Then it clicked. The potion Marcus gave me! It was a suppression potion. I bet that idiot did not even check to see which kind he was handing me!

I glared hard at the smirking face above mine. This mortal child was able to beat me! Wait a second…the human race has always been able to accomplish extraordinary things. I shake my head and try to clear my thoughts. I need to focus on the situation at hand. "You know you look really hot when your pissed off and confused". If only I could kill with a glare…a lot of beings would be dead.

"I could use a hand here Chris! Where are you?!" Fuck! Alex needs my help. How could I get so distracted? I shoved the mortal as hard as I could and got up off the ground. I saw Alex fighting off the blond slayer and his vampire. I pulled a dagger out of my boot and threw it at the slayer. The vampire saw what I did and tackled the slayer out of the way. I ran towards Alex.

"Where is the Crystal?" I lost sight of it when I was attacked from behind. "The red-headed Witch has it". Alex pulled out some of the more battle ready potions that I told him only to use when it became obvious that we were going to lose. I gave a quick look around the area and noticed that most of our back up had run off or was dead. Bunch of weak cowards. Alex threw the green potion on the ground. A dark green miasma blanked the area. Alex and I were able to follow Marcus' power signature through the fog.

Alex got there first and quickly snatched the Crystal from the red-head. We both made it out of the hazy green cloud and waited for it to clear up. They had to see us destroy 'The Crystal Fire'. We moved far enough away so that even the vampires would not be able to reach us in time before I disrupted the magic that held the fake Crystal together. I gave Alex a quick scan and noticed that he was bleeding. It was not life threatening, but once we return home, I want to have a closer look at his wounds.

The cloud faded and left a bunch of confused Scoobies in its wake. "I guess we win". Every single one of them turned to stare at Alex in disbelief. "Xander…please understand," he handed me the Crystal. "You know what to do". I nodded and pulled out another dagger that has special ruin carved into it. This dagger was specially made so that I could break through magical barriers; which essentially disrupts the magic that was placed in them.

"No! You can't—," I ignored whatever they were saying and plunged the dagger deep into the Crystal. I watched as the magic faded and the crystal shattered into tiny pieces that glowed and then disappeared from existence.

"How could you?!" Did she not just watch how I destroyed it? "Very easily. I am paid to do a job. When my boss calls I will answer. It doesn't matter to me who I have to face as long as I get paid in the end". I watched as the Witch cried her crocodile tears. "You are willing to kill us for money?"

"Yes". Alex told her bluntly. I was struggling not to laugh. "Xander that is so selfish of you! I know for a fact that the only reason you're doing this is because we ignored you for a little while!" I snorted at her comment. It is hard for me to see her as a champion of the light. Alex glanced at me and raised his eyebrow in question. I shook my head no; meaning that I would tell him later.

"Yes, I risk my life so that I can earn money to take care of my child. Yeah, I would say that's pretty selfish myself. Wouldn't you agree Chris?" Alex's mocking words do not bother me now that the battle is over. I shrugged my shoulders. "Perhaps I do not understand the meaning of selfish, because I always thought that someone who turns their back on a friend because of their petty jealousy was selfish. I did not think that a father working to support his family was selfish. Perhaps you Americans have a different meaning of the word".

"Who is this girl?!" I remember seeing her at the mall, so her memory must be that of a goldfish. "I already told you Slayer, but since there are some of you who haven't been properly introduced I would like you to meet Chris. My second in command, my right hand man…woman and my best friend". I grin fondly at Alex because of his antics.

I swept over Alex's ex-friend and made eye contact with the boy that was able to pin me down. I started to blush again. This is getting ridiculous. "So, she works for the Mayor! Xander he's been trying to kill us!"

"She does not work for the Mayor and I know what he is doing". I have never even met the Mayor. "I don't feel the need to stand here and put up with you now that the job is complete". I pulled my eyes away from the boy and stared at Alex. "Does this mean that we can go home now?" Alex nodded his head. "Yeah, we can go home now".

"You're not going anywhere until you answer our questions!" He laughed at her. "Sorry Slayer, but you don't look like the police to me and even if you were; I wouldn't even get booked". "What happened to you Xander?" I do not recall this man's name, but I do remember that he is the first Watcher Alex met. Alex had to learn a lot of harsh lessons for someone so young. I may only be two years older then him in this dimension, but I am a couple hundred years older than him in my home dimension.

"I lived and learned and then I grew up".


	29. Friday: Angel

A/N: I have been brainstorming a lot about this story and I hope (that's the key word here) to have it completed soon, but I am not going to hold my breath. Sometimes I really hate the fact that I decided to go to college (even if it is only community). The ring tone is the first part of the song Baby Doll Gone Wrong by Skye Sweetnam. I hope everyone likes the new chapter.  


* * *

I had about an hour before I had to meet up with the others to get the Crystal. So, I headed over to Xander's house. When I arrived all of the lights were off and his car was missing. I couldn't hear any sound coming from the house. Not even a heartbeat.

I have a horrible feeling about to night. I started to walk over to the library to meet up with the others. I have no idea what I am going to say to Xander. I have to find some way to get him to understand.

"Hey Peaches, you're late". I was pulled out of my thoughts by an annoying voice that could only belong to Spike. "Shut up Spike". I tried to pay attention to the last minute plans, but was distracted by my wandering thoughts of Xander.

When we reached the museum we stood quietly and waited. Even though this is extremely important I just can't seem to give this my undivided attention. We watched and waited while they unloaded the boxes. My thoughts still straying to Xander. I keep wondering where he is right now and what he's doing.

Giles, Buffy and Willow broke into the museum and got the Crystal. It was simple and easy, but just as we were about to leave we were attacked. The fight didn't last very long. These demons that were attacking us were very low level. I was surprised when the ones that were left alive suddenly backed off and ran away.

"It truly is a sad day when the so-called-good-guys are caught stealing. For shame". I turned around so fast when I recognized Xander's voice. Holy hell! He looks hot and deadly. He is wearing tight black pants and a black shirt that is clinging to his body. He also has a sword!

His eyes are so cold and hard. His body posture screams 'Don't Mess With Me'. "What the hell are you doing here Xander?!" This cannot be good. "Well, I came here to retrieve and destroy something that upsets my employer". I knew it. "You already knew about the Mayor didn't you Xander?"

"Um…duh. He hired me to do a job. A job I am quite good at. I bet you can't guess why I got the job". I bet I can guess. He probably hired Xander because he knew the Slayer. What better way to get information then from a scorned ex-best friend.

"I don't know why he would have hired you, after all you are useless!" Xander and Chris slowly glanced at each other and share an almost identical smirk. "I know…well at least to you guys. The fact that you never saw me as anything let me basically sit back and gather as much information as possible about you and then hand it over to my boss".

"Xander we're your friends!" He already told her at least twenty times that he wasn't her friend anymore. "No you're not; which makes this all the easier," he paused briefly before yelling, "KILL THEM AND GET THE CRYSTAL!" We were suddenly attacked by a second wave. Xander and Chris just stood there for a few seconds more before joining the fight themselves. "Split up and get the Crystal Fire. If you get it first destroy it". She nodded and went off in some other direction. I was still focused on Xander.

Wesley was fighting off some demon between Xander and I. Xander came running towards us. He used the demon fighting Wesley as leverage to jump over me and attack Buffy. I was so stunned. I just can't believe that this person is the sweet innocent boy I met a few years ago. I didn't move until he balled his right hand into a fist and basically back handed Buffy in the face with his fist. He hit her hard enough for her to fall down and drop the Crystal Fire. I could smell her blood.

He picked it up and gave a quick glance around the area. I rushed towards him. "CHRIS CATCH!" Xander threw the Crystal towards Chris. She went to catch the Crystal, but Oz was able to tackle her from behind. I saw Willow grab the Crystal, so I turned my attention back to Xander. I don't want to fight him, but I can't let him do this.

"Xander why…" Buffy looked up at him with a busted lip that was lightly bleeding. He drew his sword and swiped at her. Thank the Power's he missed. I moved to take the sword from him. "Why are you doing this Xander?" I ducked his swinging sword. "Because I can, I don't need any other reason".

Buffy dropped to the ground in a crouch and kicked Xander's feet out from beneath him. He lost his balance and dropped his sword. He threw out his hand and used the force of the fall to do a one handed flip away from us. Xander has changed in every way. His fighting has gotten better. While his attention was on Buffy; I started to punched him in his midsection hoping to end the fight by knocking the wind out of him. I was hoping that while he was temporarily winded I would be able to restrain him. However, he moved and I ended up hitting him in his side.

He flinched in pain and had to stop moving for just a second. It was long enough for me to grab him and twist his arms behind his back. I held on as tight as I could without hurting him. Buffy went to punch Xander. Xander brought his legs up while I was still holding on to him and kicked her away from his body. When his feet were back on the ground he head butted me really hard. I let him go and backed up a little.

Xander shouted, "I could use a hand here Chris! Where are you?!" I saw the girl pull out a dagger and throw it at Buffy. I moved quickly and tackled her out of the way. Chris ran towards Xander.

I heard her ask, "Where is the Crystal?" I was only able to faintly hear Xander say, "The red-headed Witch has it". Xander pulled out a small potion bottle. I quickly got up and started to move towards them. Whatever he's about to do has to be stopped. I suddenly froze when Xander threw the green potion on the ground. A dark green miasma quickly blanked the area. I couldn't see through it; not even when I went into my game face.

When the smoke cleared, I couldn't see Xander. "I guess we win". When I heard his voice I turned around and stared at him in disbelief. I know the others are probably doing the same thing. "Xander…please understand," he handed the girl the Crystal. "You know what to do". She nodded and pulled out another dagger that had ruins carved into it. "No! You can't—," I stood there motionless as she plunged the dagger deep into the Crystal. The crystal shattered into tiny pieces that glowed and then disappeared.

"How could you?!" I wish I understood him. All I know is that this is my fault. "Very easily. I am paid to do a job. When my boss calls I will answer. It doesn't matter to me who I have to face as long as I get paid in the end". It's not just my fault. We did this. We caused Xander to be this way. "You are willing to kill us for money?"

"Yes," Xander stated without a hint of emotion. "Xander that is so selfish of you! I know for a fact that the only reason you're doing this is because we ignored you for a little while!" Chris snorted at Buffy's comment. Xander glanced at her and raised an eyebrow in question. She shook her head no.

"Yes, I risk my life so that I can earn money to take care of my child. Yeah, I would say that's pretty selfish myself. Wouldn't you agree Chris?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Perhaps I do not understand the meaning of selfish, because I always thought that someone who turns their back on a friend because of their petty jealousy was selfish. I did not think that a father working to support his family was selfish. Perhaps you Americans have a different meaning of the word".

"Who is this girl?!" I thought I heard them talking about meeting Chris before. "I already told you Slayer, but since there are some of you who haven't been properly introduced I would like you to meet Chris. My second in command, my right hand man…woman and my best friend". She grinned at Xander. "So, she works for the Mayor! Xander he's been trying to kill us!"

"She does not work for the Mayor and I know what he is doing". This is all my fault. "I don't feel the need to stand here and put up with you now that the job is complete". Chris asked, "Does this mean that we can go home now?" Xander nodded his head. "Yeah, we can go home now".

"You're not going anywhere until you answer our questions!" He laughed at her. "Sorry Slayer, but you don't look like the police to me and even if you were; I wouldn't even get booked". Xander works for the Mayor and the Mayor basically owns the Sunnydale PD. "What happened to you Xander?" Giles was the only one who seemed like he was willing to understand that the old Xander is gone.

"I lived and learned and then I grew up". I hurt him deeply. So did the others. Most of this could be blamed on Willow, but that just wouldn't be fair. His pain was caused by all of us…well except Spike, Wesley, and Faith. His friends; he viewed them as family and they turned on him.

"Face it; I will never be the same person I was before". I know it's true, but I can't help but to hope that deep down he's still the same. "Why—" he cut her off. "I don't know why you keep asking me why. I am telling you it doesn't matter why. All that matters is the fact that I don't need you guys anymore".

The silence that followed was only short lived before Willow tried to get him to…I don't know what she is trying to do, because if I were Xander I would just get angry. "You do need us Xander. You were never able to do things on your own. I was the one who always helped you in school and Buffy always saves you".

"First of all you never helped me do anything. All you did was assume that I needed your help; even though I didn't. I just humored you. Second if that were true then why am I still alive? I would be dead if I couldn't do things on my own and in case you haven't noticed the slayer hasn't saved my life in a really long time. Trust me when I say that I can take perfectly good care of myself. If I couldn't then I wouldn't be able to take care of my family either and I'll have you know that I do a great job at that. Third if it weren't for me then you dear sweet Buffy would be dead. Sometimes I can't help but to think…if I only knew then what I know now". I flinched at that. He is right of course about Buffy being dead. "I should have left your carcass to rot where the Master had drowned you. Somehow I can't help but to think that the world would be a much better place without you living in it".

"Don't act like the hero Xander. If Angel didn't take you down there then you never would have saved her and Buffy is a hero! The world is better because she helps protect innocent people". What? He came to me and forced me to take him to the Master's underground layer where he drowned the slayer. Xander saved her. I was about to say something about it when Xander opened his mouth. "Ok…I am sure we had this argument before, or at least a similar one. But let me ask you this; How exactly do you force someone to give someone else CPR?"

I fight to hold back the laughter when I see their faces. He's right; you can't force someone to give someone else CPR. Especially if that person is Xander. Even before his change; Xander was very stubborn. Forcing someone out of fear doesn't work (Paralyzed with fear comes to mind). You couldn't threaten him. If you did he wouldn't do it out of principal. And even if I dragged him kicking and screaming there is no way to force him to basically breathe for her.

"You can't". Xander looked at me. I saw surprise briefly flash in his eyes. I guess he didn't think I would defend him. "I didn't force Xander to come with me". Buffy and Willow turned to stare at me in confusion. "What are you talking about Angel. Of course you forced him. You needed him to help save me".

"Buffy think about what you are saying". Really, I can't understand her. When the Master had drowned her Xander was one of her best friends. There was no reason why he wouldn't have saved her. "Xander was your friend when you were drowned. He came to my apartment, because I thought all hope was lost and you were already dead. I gave up. He shoved a cross in my face and demanded that I take him down to where you were. He gave me a big speech about needing to be the 'man' you thought I was and how much you needed me".

Xander is now staring at me in shock. He shakes his head and clears his throat. "You remember that?" I look in to his brown and eyes, "Yes, I remember". He takes a deep breath and looks back at me. The feeling that I get just because he's actually looking at me and not with hatred or indifference is unbelievable. "I always thought that after you lost your soul and came back that you didn't remember some of the things that happened before you lost your soul. I knew you couldn't remember everything that happened while your soul was on vacation, but you never mentioned a lot of the things that happened before you lost it so I assumed that you just couldn't remember or that you didn't care".

This is great! He's talking to me and we are not fighting. I wish we were alone, but in my case I will take what I can get. "I never thought it was important to you," he interrupted "It's not. I just thought it was weird that you never mentioned it. I mean it was our first physical fight. You know with threats and everything". I smiled at him. It was our first fight; not as a couple, but it was still the first one we ever had like that. "Xander I—" we were interrupted by the sound of muffled music:

Na na na  
Na na na

Na na na  
Na na na

I am a new breed of doll  
Psycho baby doll gone wrong  
Tool belt with a lollipop  
Curling iron, Kalashnikov (an Ak-47)

Xander was trying not to laugh. Chris glared at him as she felt through her pockets.

I am a new breed of doll  
Fighting for a brave new world  
Gas mask and a magic wand  
Bulldozer and tutu on

Xander started laughing really hard. "I hope you choke on you laughter Alexander". He just laughed even harder. She pulled out her cell phone and answered it while still glaring at Xander. "Hello…You! I should nail your balls to a tree, set it on fire, and give you a rusty butter knife to cut yourself free!" I know I wasn't the only male who stepped back at that threat (I don't care that it wasn't even directed at me). Out of the corner of my eye I saw Wesley, Giles and Spike back away a little. Oz and Xander were the only two who didn't. Xander probably because he was use to her, but Oz's reason is a complete mystery. He just had a slight smirk on his face then it was suddenly blank again. That's Interesting.

Xander was now pointing at her and laughing. I am not sure why, but he seems to think that her ring tone is hilarious. She looked around the ground. Chris then bent down and picked up a small rock and threw it at Xander. He caught it, but he finally stopped laughing. Are you done now?" he nodded his head. "Is that Marcus?" she flipped him off. "Don't be mad at me just 'cause you're a baby doll gone wrong" he laughed lightly at her. "Burn for your filthy lies!" he walked over to her as she shot him a hostile look. "It's Marcus isn't it?"

He held out his hand and she handed him the phone. "Hey Marcus that was good one, but we can't really talk right now because we are still kind of in the middle of something. We'll call you back when we get home". I faintly heard the other guy say 'ok' before he hung up. Xander closed the phone and handed it back to Chris.

"Well as lovely as this has been," he snorted and continued on. "We really must be going". Xander maybe mad at me still, but I have a good feeling that things are going to start getting better. I plan to talk to him as soon as possible. I watched in silence as moved closer to Chris. He pulled another potion out of his pocket and smashed it. A dark blue cloud of smoke surrounded only them and disappeared within seconds. They had disappeared as well.

Even though Xander destroyed are only known chance to beat the Mayor I still love him.


	30. Guilty Of Half Truths: Xander's Secret

A/N: I like this chapter and I am so glad that I finished it. I only have two weeks left of school then I get a week or two off before the Spring classes start. I am hoping to have this story complete by then so i can start on another story that has been floating around my brain. I want to thank everyone who reviewed! So, thank you very much and please keep reviewing!  


* * *

_**Bang Bang Bang…Bang Bang Bang!**_ It sounds like someone is pounding on my door. I rolled over and looked at my alarm clock. 1:09 am glared back at me with its dark red numbers. I shoved my face in my pillow and hoped that sleep would soon return me to the darkness of my mind. All I heard was silence. I cuddled my pillow closer and started to drift off to sleep. _**Bang Bang Bang!**_ I jumped while I was still in bed. I fell out of bed and tripped when I tried to get up because my legs were tangled in my sheet.

All I can say is that somebody better be dead. I untangled myself from the stupid sheet and stood up. _**Bang Bang Bang!**_ I glared hatefully at my clock and looked down at my clothes. Just great; I fell asleep in only my boxers. I decided I didn't care how I looked. It's not my fault someone is stupid enough to bother me at this godforsaken hour. I couldn't stop myself from checking in on Chris as I past her room. She was tossing and turning lightly. I jumped when she suddenly snarled.

I decided I didn't want to know and headed down the stairs. _**Bang Bang Bang! **_I groaned. Whoever is at the door is very determined to speak with me. I just hope it's not one of the Mayor's men. I am too tired to go running all over town doing who knows what. I started to unlock the door as soon as I reached it. I opened the door and came face to face with Angel. Well, at least I know he's dead. I groaned again. Damn it! Why can't he ever leave me alone?! I looked at him and noticed that he wasn't looking at my face. I followed his eyes and saw that he was staring at my almost naked body. EEEEEPPP! I pulled back and slammed the door in his face.

_**Bang Bang Bang! **_"Xander! Open this door right now! I want to talk to you!" What the hell? "Sorry Deadboy, but in case you haven't noticed I am not properly dressed for company right now!" I think he was staring at my body with lust! That's great…no wait…Grrrrrr! I am still mad at him! "Xander I have seen you naked and I have seen you in the middle of—" I pulled the door opened and yanked him inside. "Are you crazy?! What the hell are you doing?! I have neighbors you know!" This is embarrassing.

"Why, Xander one would almost think your ashamed of us". He has some nerve. "There is no us! Don't you remember? You left me". I sigh deeply. This is getting old. "Look, I am kind of tired. Can we pick up on the drama some other time?" My body decided to prove that statement by yawning. "No, I have to talk to you and it's really important". Sure it is.

"Look Deadboy, I am not nor will I ever be sorry for what I did. I don't care about the Scoobies; you know that. Why should I care about someone when they can't even care about me? I am not going to stop working for the Mayor. I don't care if they end up dead, because of my job". I opened my mouth to finish my rant, but was silenced by his mouth meeting mine. Before I have a chance to respond or pull away from him he moved away. "What the Hell—" he reaches out and grabs my wrist and starts pulling me towards the living room.

"Get your undead hands off of me! Why the hell are you manhandling me?!" Seriously this is getting old. "I need to talk to you and it IS important". I tug my arm a little. "Thank you Mr. Broken-record, but you can stop repeating yourself anytime now". When we reached the couch he shoved me down on to it and loomed over me. "I need to talk to you—" I cut him off. "Yeah, I got that the first time you said it. WHAT do you want? Make it quick".

"Spike talked me into going through with some ritual that was meant to help me understand what has been going on between us and why we can't seem to be in the same room without fighting". That's news to me. "I hate to break it to you Deadboy, but we still can't be in the same room without fighting. Like right now for example".

"Xander we're not fighting. You're trying to pick a fight, but I am not going to fall for it". Huh…so I am. "I am not trying to pick a fight with you. You presence just naturally irritates me to no end. I can't help but to snap at you when I see you". He pulled something out of his coat pocket and handed it to me. When I got a good look at it I could tell it was a scroll. "What's this for?" Without even waiting for him to answer I opened it. It's a list of people and spells. Spells that were placed on Angel. Well, I already plan on killing the Mayor and that bitch Pengadon will definitely get what's coming to her. As for Willow; I am not sure what I should do to her yet…perhaps I should ask Chris; I mean she is very imaginative when it comes to pain and making people suffering.

"So, what now? I still can't trust you. You know what I have become. What's to stop you from going to the others and telling them everything? The last time I talked to you; you told me to leave and I did. They say the truth will set you free and that it hurts. You have no idea how true that is. You left me, I told you some things about me and you turned me away, and it hurt. I am not going through that again EVER".

He sat down next to me. "That's why I am here. I need to prove that you can trust me". I guess he means well, but I'm just not sure. Maybe it's time I told him the whole truth. If you think about it he can't trust me either. I am a chronic liar when it comes to some things. "Look Angel…I don't know what to do. Because of the things that have been going on…what I mean to say is that…actually I am not sure how to put this without you going into a fit of rage. I have been honest with you, but not completely. How can I be sure that if I tell you everything, you won't cause me any more pain?" Yes, I have been honest with him in most parts of my life, but the most important part (Jesse). Yes, I am still kind of pissed at him, but I don't think I can keep this from him much longer.

"I won't get mad at you Xander". Sure you won't. "You can say that now, because you don't know what I've kept from you". Trust me, if I was in his position I would be furious. "Xander, why don't you just start from the beginning? That way you won't leave anything thing out and I will be able to see it from your side". Like that's going to work. "Trust me on this Angel. If I know for a fact that if the situation was reversed, I would be pissed; then I know that you are definitely going be livid".

"That's a risk you're just going to have to take". Maybe so, but I know it's going to be hell. "I would never risk my daughter. She is not something I would ever gamble with". He looks stunned and very curious. "So this has something to do with your daughter? Xander I am ok with you having a child. I just can't understand why you didn't tell me that you got some girl pregnant when we were together". Well that would be the logical conclusion that one would come to. I wonder if he has ever been around an Elf of any class before. "You think I got some girl pregnant before we got together?" As logical as the conclusion is; it makes me wonder how much he really knows about me.

"Well…yes. How else would you have a child?" Sometimes I wonder about him. "I know you're not stupid. I want you to think for a moment about what you are and where we are. I know that you know that I am not human. I want you to take all that and think really hard about why I would even think that anything concerning my daughter would make you angry".

I sat there and watched him think. I watched as the different emotions crossed his face. Confusion, worry, understanding, and…bingo rage! The second I saw his face shift slightly because of his anger I stood up and was about to run for it, but he was quicker. He grabbed my wrist and pulled really hard. I lost my balance and fell to the floor with a yelp. I was knelling at his feet basically. He let me go for a second; only to grab my shoulders in his crushing grip.

"She's mine. Isn't she?" His voice was cold and angry. I already knew that this would end up this way along time ago. I guess it's time I faced this and maybe I can make him see it from my side.


	31. Rage and Worry

A/N: Yes! I am so happy that I passed all of my winter classes. Even Biology which is very evil by the way. I am also happy that i was able to finish this chapter today. Please keep reviewing my story. Thank you everyone who reviewed.  


* * *

"You think I got some girl pregnant before we got together?" What else was I supposed to think? "Well…yes. How else would you have a child?" What's going on here? "I know you're not stupid. I want you to think for a moment about what you are and where we are. I know that you know that I am not human. I want you to take all that and think really hard about why I would even think that anything concerning my daughter would make you angry".

Why would I get angry at him? Thinking about it doesn't really help. So what he's not human, I am a vampire, and we live on the hellmouth. Wait a second he could have been trying to tell me something before…

…_every time he brought you up I would get defensive. I kept getting mad at him, because he kept trying to force me to tell you…" but I can tell it's more of a half truth than anything else…"I still need to tell you…"_

He always ended up stopping his train of thought or I cut him off. I knew that Xander was hiding something from me. The only thing I can think of that would stop him from telling...OH HELL! The kid is mine too! What the hell was he thinking keeping her from me?! I saw Xander getting ready to run. As if he could run from me! I grabbed him and he fell to his knees. How could he keep this from me?! "She's mine. Isn't she?" I can't even begin to express how pissed I am.

"See I knew you would be angry". How can he joke about this?! "Xander! Will you be serious for once and answer the damn question?!" He tried to pull away from me, but I wasn't having it. "Yes she is yours".

"Why in the hell didn't you tell me when you found out that you were going to have a baby?! Did it not occur to you that I might have wanted to be there?" He tried pulling away even harder. "It didn't matter what you wanted and I certainly didn't care. All that mattered was her. Her well being and her happiness. There was no way I was going to give you the chance to take her away from me and then abandon her latter on once you got board".

I wanted to shake him and try to knock some sense into him. I gripped him a little harder and pulled him closer. "Is that what you think? That I would take her away and that I would leave her? How could you think something like that?! Xander I…you know what? Maybe I should take her away from you. That might teach you a lesson". I don't know why I just said that.

"No! You can't! And you wonder why I didn't tell you. I was afraid damn it! I was sixteen, pregnant, and alone! What else was I supposed to think? I was terrified and I wasn't willing to take any more risks then I had to. You will never understand what I had to go through".

"Well if you had just told me then you never would have been alone at least". I can't believe this crap! Xander has taken his anger too far. "I want to see her". He looked shocked for a second then his face became blank. "You can't," he whispered. "Damn it Xander! She's my daughter too. I have every right to see her". I gave into my earlier desire and shook him. "You can't keep her from me anymore! It's not fair that I had to miss the first months of her life, because you decided to be selfish!" Xander pulled himself free and punched me in the face. "Selfish! You would know all about that wouldn't you Deadboy?! I have done nothing but do what is best for MY family! Don't give me that crap about being selfish. Every time I tried to tell you things would get in the way. I tell you now and all you can do is bitch and moan about how unfair it is for you! News flash Deadboy this isn't about you! This isn't about me, you, or us; not that there is an us! This is about Jesse! What is best for her! I don't care what you say about me, but you better know this if you ever do anything to hurt her I will kill you painfully".

He thinks I will hurt my own child. "Xander where is my daughter?" I asked him as calmly as possible despite my rage. He's not buying it. He knows I'm pissed. "Our daughter Deadboy! She's not here. I sent her and mother away until the issue with the Mayor is settled". I don't understand why he would send her away. I thought he was working for the Mayor. "You sent her away?"

"What else was I supposed to do? I was attacked by a deranged vampire in my own living room. I decided that Sunnydale was no longer safe and asked my mother to come get her". She was here that night. I could have seen her and he never would have known. Xander isn't even looking at me now. He's just standing there with his arms crossed glaring off to the side. I can't understand why he didn't just tell me. I sighed this is getting us nowhere fast. I want to stop fighting with him. I want us to be a family. I want a lot of things, but every time I turn around he says something that tells me he's been keeping secrets. I sighed, "Why didn't you just tell me Xander?"

All the anger vanishes from his face as he moves closer to the wall. He lifts his and to touch the picture in the middle. I moved to stand behind him. The picture is of Jesse. This is the first time I have ever seen her. She looks just like Xander, except she has my hair color. "I was angry, hurt, and afraid. I didn't want her to feel the same pain I felt when you left. So, I decided it would be best if you didn't know. It's not like it was going to kill anyone if you didn't know. She is my life Angel. I would give anything in this world to spare her from any form of pain".

I hugged him from behind and pulled him against my chest. "I can't say I understand what you went through, but I promise you that I will never leave you or our child ever again". He turned around in my arms and looked me in the eyes. I don't know what he was looking for, but I guess he found it. "I believe you".

"Well this nice; you guys finally making up or whatever sentimental crap this is". Xander and I both jumped at the voice. We turned to face the doorway and saw a sickly looking Chris with dark shadows under eyes. She looked really sick. Xander pulled away from me and rushed over to Chris. "Oh My God Chris! What's wrong?!" Xander reached her just in time. She passed out and started to fall forward, but he caught her before she hit the floor. He moved her around so that he could pick her up bridal style. "Angel go upstairs and get my cell phone off my nightstand. I need you to hurry". I raced upstairs and grabbed his phone as soon as I entered his room. When I got back downstairs Xander had already laid her out on the couch. Xander's face was covered with worry and anger. "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know. Give me my phone". I handed it to him and he pressed a number then talk. I could hear as the phone was picked up by the answering machine. _"Hi…you've reached Marcus. I am not in right now, but if you'll leave your name and number I will call you back"._ I heard the sound of the beep. "Marcus this is an emergency…if your there please pick up. It's Chris. I don't know what's wrong with her. She passed out and her breathing is labored". I listened to the girl as she was breathing and noticed that what Xander had said was true. "I don't know what to do I need you here. Please hurry". He hung up the phone. "SON OF A BITCH!" He looked at his phone again and dialed another number.

The phone was ringing for a few seconds before it was answered. "Earth's Magick, this is Steve how may I help you?" I watched as determination crossed Xander's face. "I need to talk to Marcus". "I am sorry, but he's busy at the moment. If you could tell me your name and num—" "Look buddy! I need to talk to Marcus. It's an emergency! I wonder how he will feel when he finds out that his cousin died before he got to say goodbye to her. His cousin is hurt so if you want to keep your pathetic life you will go get him and put him on the phone NOW!"

There was a few moments of silence that was broken when I heard a muffled shout of 'what'. "Xander, I am on my way". Then he hung up. The guy didn't even give Xander a chance to say anything else. Xander let out a brief sigh of relief. "Angel watch. If anything changes let me know immediately".

"Where are you going?" He stood up and started walking to the stairs. "Chris' room there has to be something in there that can explain this or help. She needs to be kept cool and hydrated". He rushed up the stairs. I turned back to the girl on the couch. She was sweating a lot. I decided to get a wet cloth and a bowl of water to try and cool her down. When I got pack into the room I pressed the wet cloth to her forehead.

She flinched away from the cold slightly. I kept trying to keep her cool. After ten minutes had pasted Xander came back downstairs with a thick leather bound book in hand. "This book might be of some use". He sat on the floor next to me and looked at Chris. "I don't understand what could be wrong with her". Before he even got a chance to crack open the book we were interrupted.

There was a blinding flash off to the side of us. I looked when the light faded and saw a man standing there. "Where is she?" he demanded. This must be Marcus. "She's over here". Xander stood up and pulled me out of the way. "Marcus, I don't know what's wrong?" He walked over to her and placed his hands on her head. He frowned and then pulled back. His hands started to glow a sickly yellow. "Alexander, go run a bath. Room temperature water only".

Xander nodded and ran off to do as he was told. He placed his left hand on her head and his right hand on her belly. It looked like he was shoving power into her. I watched on in amazement. What type of beings are they? Is Xander one of them? When Xander came back he stopped whatever it was he was doing and picked her up bridal style. "Where's the bathroom?" He went to follow Xander. "Vampire please grab the smallest case that I brought with me". I looked around the spot where he appeared and noticed he had a few cases. I grabbed the smallest one which looked like a doctor's medicine chest and followed after them.

When I reached the bathroom he was already placing her in the tub with her cloths still on. "What's wrong with her Marcus?" Marcus pulled the case out of my hand and opened it. It was filled with potion vials. "She is suffering from a few things actually. Power withdraw, power depletion, the fact that she will be going into heat any day now, and those potions I gave her before she left are not helping her in any way". Xander blushed and if I were alive I would be blushing along with him. How can this guy sit there and say something like that without batting an eyelash. I guess he is sort of a doctor and that kind of thing doesn't faze him in any way.

"What do you mean?" He grabbed a vial that was filled with icy blue liquid. "Remember when we were at the shop and I told you that it wouldn't be a good idea for her to be roaming the Hellmouth without blocking her from it?" Xander nodded, "yes, but what does that have to do with anything? All it did was dull her sense of smell and her scent. I thought that her power wasn't affected by it in anyway".

"You're wrong. The potion was for everything. She was meant to pass as human. She is to powerful and would attract a lot of unwanted attention. The potion was meant to cut her off from half of her power, but that still doesn't make any sense as to why she is in this state. Her power reserves should still be pretty full, but her body is fighting the block on her power". He tilted her head back and poured the liquid into her mouth slowly so she wouldn't choke.

"She must have done something recently that had sucked up most of the power she had access to". Xander looked thoughtful for a moment then he paled. "This is my fault". What? "If you're talking about the fight you had with you old—" what is he talking about his fault? "I am not. The day before the fight my mother called with a warning telling us to get home as soon as possible and to stay there. We had no idea what was going on. We waited and sometime after dark I was attacked by an unknown force. I thought I was dying because that was how I felt. According to Chris my heart stopped and I quit breathing. She said she shoved enough power into my body to jump start it. Then she healed me. I let her fight beside me when he power core was almost at zero. This is my fault".

Something attacked Xander and he died? I plan to question him about this latter, but right now is not the time. "You can't really blame yourself for this Alexander. Chris made her own decisions. If it were anyone's fault then it would be mine considering I gave her the potion in the first place. If I didn't give her the potion then she would have been able to do everything she did and she wouldn't be sick right now".

"Is she going to be ok then?" They both turned to look at me almost as if they forgot I was here. I would feel insulted, but giving the circumstances I can overlook it. "Chris will be fine. All she needs is rest and some healing potions". So why is she still in the tub? I don't get why we put her in here anyway other than to keep her body temperature down, but if that was the case then wouldn't she have to have been placed in cold water? "Why did you put her in the bathtub?" Marcus and Xander shared a look before Marcus nodded at Xander signaling that it was ok to tell me. "All Elves have at least one element that is linked t them. Chris' element is water and as far as we know that is her only element. Water has healing properties and as soon as Marcus dumps one of those potions 'I don't know which or what it does really' into the tub the water will heal her somewhat. It will bring her fever down and she will be able to heal the rest on her own".

So they are elves. We watched as Marcus did exactly as Xander described and got the same reaction. The water glowed and her body absorbed the glow. She was breathing normally again and she seemed to be sleeping peacefully. "So…are you an elf as well Xander?"

"No, I am a half-breed. I am part Dark Elf and Part Hyena Primal. I ended up merging with the hyena that possessed me and it wiped out my human half". Well that does explain a lot. We turned our attention back to the cousins. He was trying to wake her up. He was lightly shaking her and calling her name. "Chris…Chris…Christopher wake up!" Christopher?! I thought this person was a girl?! I looked at Xander questioningly. "She is a she. Her father never wanted a daughter, so when she was born she was given the name that he already picked out for a boy".

"Please wake up now Christopher". There was a splash and a thud. "Marcus shut the hell up and get out of my room! It is too early for me to be exposed to you". Xander and Marcus both started laughing. I guess this means crises averted. "I hate to break it to you Christopher, but this is the bathroom".

"Why am I here? What Happened?" she looked around the room and saw all of us standing there. "You depleted your powers and then went to fight". A nasty smirk crossed his face. "Tell me cousin did you happen to find yourself as weak as the average human?" her face turned red in embarrassment and anger. "I do not know what you are talking about. If I did find myself slightly weakened I would not discuss my shame with the likes of you".

She pushed him a side and tried to stand on her own. "I don't think that's a good idea Chris, you're still a little weak". Marcus held out his hand for her to take. He helped pull her up when she grabbed it. These people or elves are different from the kind of people I normally hang around, but I think that we will all get along great as long as they don't hold what happened between Xander and I against me.

I looked over at Xander only to find him staring back at me. He smiled one of his brightest smiles and somehow I knew that everything was ok. We still have the Mayor to deal with, but I know that Xander and I are going to be just fine.


	32. Uncomplicated Then Complicated Once More

A/N: I am so happy that I finally had the damn time and inspiration to finish this chapter. For the past month I have only had the first six paragraphs done. On Friday I said Fuck it and sat down and forced myself to write. Granted I kept getting distracted, but at least I eventually got inspired. Hope you like the update!

* * *

Things are looking better. Granted I spent the past weekend going over the plan to eliminate the Mayor, having Marcus remove the spells that were placed on me, and worrying about Chris. I didn't matter to me what Marcus said. I was still worried about her until she woke up again completely fine. Her temper was just as bad as before. She got into a verbal screaming match with Marcus because of the whole power drainage thing. I think it stressed her a lot that she was easily taken down by a werewolf. That and I don't think there has ever been a time in her life when she has felt so powerless.

It felt good to have us all together again. Even Dead—sorry I mean Angel. We're not fighting anymore. We have worked through our differences. I thought it was funny when he asked Chris about the whole question and answer thing that went on when they first met. She told him that it usually throws people off balance and causes them to make mistakes. He was surprised by her answer I think that he thought she did it just to be annoying.

Chris was sent to check the lunar cycle. Angel had mentioned something about an eclipse that we think will take place around graduation. Chris confirmed it. Chris and Marcus have been swaying the demon community to my side. Those who are neutral are left alone, those who pose a threat are eliminated, and those who choose my side…well I think that's pretty much self-explanatory. I can better protect the city and the demon community when it works as one. Even those that are in neutral standing will be able to contribute to the community.

Marcus did the research on the Crystal and found out how to use it. The coolest thing about it is that we don't have to be anywhere near the Mayor for it to work. We have everything ready. All we have to do is double check the spells and the other crap (I swear I will never get the hang of major magic).

"For the last time NO! Reason number 1: I already have new clothes and I do not need any more! Number 2: The mall is a place for the sheep who aspire to be home wreaking harlots in the future and I am not one of them! Number 3: I will not now nor will I ever need to wear that dress that you think I would look 'adorable' in!" I tried not to snicker at her misery. Marcus has taken to treating Chris like a child…or a life size Barbie doll whichever one you prefer. He blames himself for what happened to her and all he wants to do is make it up to her. However, his idea of making it up to her is torture for her.

"Do you remember that one time when you were eight years old and you mmfmph mapkl". I smell an embarrassing secret. "You know what I changed my mind. I would love to degrade myself by playing dress-up at the mall". Whatever he has on her has to be good. After all no one can truly destroy your reputation like family can.

"Good let's go!" He is way too excited. I feel bad for her. "But, because of your little hissy fit I want you to try on a bunch of other girly clothes as well". I couldn't help but to smile as I heard her scream as he pulled her out the door. This is my chosen family and I wouldn't change it for the world. I looked outside the window. The sun should be setting soon. Which means that Angel should be here soon. He wants to talk me into having a conversation with the Scoobies after we take down the Mayor.

I am not sure where we go from here. For awhile now I figured I would be alone for the rest of my life and surprisingly I was ok with that even though I knew it would hurt. I don't want to be friends with Buffy or Willow ever again. They proved that they were never really my friends to begin with. The others I don't even really think about. They aren't important enough to cross my mind. Except when I was actively trying to get them killed. I guess Oz and Giles might be an exception to that, but I am not sure and right now I can't really bring myself to care.

I heard someone knocking on the door. I am assuming that it's Angle. However when I opened the door I was less then amused. "Xander we need to talk". I glared out at them. "Get lost before I call the cops for harassment and trespassing". Just when things are starting to look better I get to deal with these pests. "There is no need for you to be hostile Xander". She's kidding right?

"You're joking right? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't be hostile?" Silence was the unsurprising answer. "Well as lovely as this has been—" I closed the door in their faces. I turned to walk away when they knocked on the door again. I sighed and then gritted my teeth. I turned around and opened the door again. "What? Do I have to add disturbing the peace to that list?" Buffy glared at me like it is supposed to mean something.

I grinned at her and pulled out my cell phone. "What are you doing Xander?" Willow's nervous voice only halted me for a second. "Huh…oh I am calling the Sunnydale PD. I warned you and yet…you're still here". I casually looked through my list of contact. Just as I found the number I was stopped from pressing the talk button. "Wait Xander". I looked at Giles like he was wasting my time. "Please?" Why me? "Fine, but make it quick. I am not inviting you in because you are not welcome here. So say what you need to say and then get lost".

"Xander we need your help". Buffy snorted at this. I looked back at Giles. "The Slayer doesn't seem to think so. Why don't you ask someone else? I am sure someone who is on friendlier terms with you people can be of some assistance". With that said I once again tried to close the door. "There is no one else". Giles shot Buffy a look the screamed 'behave'. "Look I'd like to say I want to help you, but then I'd be lying. I have learned from my past mistakes that I shouldn't keep things secret from you guys so have a nice day".

"Xander this is serious because of you and your little friend a lot of people are going to die and you don't seem to care at all!" I nodded, "that's, because I don't. The Mayor can do whatever he wants as long as I get paid in the end".

"Don't you get it? You won't get paid because you'll be dead!" I guess I could try to pretend to see it from her point of view, but why would he kill me? I'm not human. I looked at her like she was a few cards short of a full deck. "I not sure if you noticed or not, but I am not fully human. I will survive whatever the Mayor has planed. I can't say the same for you however".

"What do you mean not fully human? What did you do Xander?" Holy hell she screams like a banshee. "I didn't do anything. I found out shortly after I was kicked out of your little group that one of my parents is not a human. It's none of your business and I don't feel like betraying my kind by helping the Slayer. Good luck with whatever it is you need help with I guarantee that you will need it". Buffy looked like she wanted to hit me, Willow looked like she was going to cry, and Giles looked like he understood my side of things even though I could tell he really didn't want to. Huh…that's kind of interesting. "Xander we could really use your help with the ascension". Déjà vu much. "You know it's kind of funny when you think about what you just said to me because the Mayor said the exact same thing when we first met".

"Xander please…" I sighed deeply and shook my head. "Look even if I wanted to help you which I don't; I wouldn't know how to help you. In case you forgot I had Chris shatter the Crystal and I did that so you wouldn't be able to stop him". I stared out at them waiting for them to say something or go away. "Xander could you just think about it at least?" If makes them go away I might just be inclined to humor them. "Sure why not. Now get off my property. I have things to do and you're bothering me".

I closed the door and walked away. They didn't knock again. For that I am very thankful. I laid down on the living room couch. I am so very tired. Everything seems to be catching up to me now that I don't have some pressing issue to deal with. I closed my eyes.

_ Jesse was sitting on the floor playing with her blocks. I looked around the room and didn't recognize the place. Where are we? I heard movement from the other side of the door. I bent down and picked up Jesse. I pulled her close to me and backed away from the door. When the door opened I saw absolute darkness on the other side. No light from the room was able to penetrate the darkness. What the hell is going on here?_

_ I stood there in silence for several minutes. Nothing was happening. Well I guess I won't be leaving this room anytime soon. This is creeping me out. I can't stand here with door open like that. I sat Jesse on the couch and walked cautiously towards the door. When I reached the door I stood there for a few seconds staring into the darkness. I violently shook my head to snap out of it and closed the door._

_ "Xander…Xander!" Who the Hell? "Xander!" Wait that voice sounds familiar. The world around me started to shimmer in and out. When the room steadied and I was able to see straight again I noticed that I was in another room. I looked around frantically for Jesse. She was nowhere to be seen. I could feel the panic beginning to grow. Where the hell is my daughter? This has to be a trick or I am dreaming. Wait…what was I doing last? I was laying on the couch and I closed my eyes…if this was an anime I would have a sweat drop right about now. I must have fallen asleep on the couch. Now all I have to do is wake up._

_ Wake up…now…alright now! Why aren't I waking up? If I know I am asleep then I should be able to force my body to wake. It's all about knowing. I sighed. Might as well get a good look at the new room my mind has created. It's a bedroom. Well isn't this nice (note the sarcasm). This sucks. Hey wait maybe this is why I can't wake up. I am too damn tired. "Xander!" there is that voice again. "Xander!" this time it was louder and clearer. I turned around and came face to face with Angel. "AAAHHHHH! Have you lost your mind? Don't do that!" I tried to catch my breath._

_ "There you are Xander. I have been looking all over for you". He's smiling and it's not that totally hot "fuck me" smile either. It's that creepy Angelus I am going to rip your organs out and play with them smile. "Angel man what's up?" I tried to keep the fear out of my voice, but I could tell it wasn't fooling him. This is ridiculous. Why am I afraid of dream Angelus? "Nothing really. What's wrong with you Xander? You seem so tense all of a sudden". He started to come closer. I backed away from him. "There's nothing wrong," I laughed nervously I turned away from him and saw a door appear. "Well, it was great seeing you, gottogobye". I ran to the door that had appeared. As soon as I was about to reach the door a pair of cold strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to his body. "What's the rush Xander? Don't you love me anymore?"Before I could even answer he picked me up and started walking towards the bed._

_ I began to struggle. "This isn't funny Deadboy!" He laughed and dropped me onto the bed. I tried to crawl away from him. He got on the bed and straddled my hips. "Are you sure nothing's bothering you Baby? You look upset to me and you're acting funny". I am acting funny? I looked up at him. His face was a mask of confusion and worry, but his eyes were amused. "You're the one acting weird Angel or should I say Angelus!" I pulled back my fist and took a swung at his face. He grabbed my wrist and twisted it just enough so that if this was real it would bruise or break. At this point I am not really sure._

_ He grabbed my other hand and held both of them above my head. This isn't real. I closed my eyes maybe if I try harder I can wake up. "Come on Xanny don't you remember all the fun we use to have?" I shook my head, "This isn't real! This isn't real!" I felt his weight vanish. I opened my eyes and he was gone. Well at least that worked. "Xander!" It sounds like Angel. Fuck! I just got rid of him! "Xander it's just a dream wake up!" I already know that; thank you very much captain obvious. "Xander wake up!"_

I sat up fast and hit my head on something hard. I heard a low grown. "Ow! That hurt damn it". I rubbed my head and looked around. I saw Angel keeling next to me rubbing his forehead. I guess I hit my head on Angel's hard head. I giggled at my own joke. "What's so funny Xander?" I laughed at him "Yo-Your hard head!" He glared at me and then he looked worried. Huh he's being weird just like in the dream. "Are you ok Xander? I heard you screaming about Angelus". Yeah, what the hell was that dream about anyway? "It's nothing. It was just a really weird and slightly frightening dream, but mostly it was just strange".

He didn't look convinced. "Honestly Angel it was just a strange dream. I plan on talking to Chris about it. She is good at interpreting these kinds of things". He stood up and sat next to me on the couch. "Ok if you're sure". I nodded my head. We sat there in silence for a few minutes before I got irritated with the silence and decided teenage small talk was the way to go. "So what's up with you?" He stared at me like I was joking. "Look Xander I get that it is going to take awhile before we can go be around each other like we use to be, but you don't have to force yourself to talk to me". I see. "Angel I don't really know how to talk to you right now. I mean I put so much effort into hating you and being rude that when we sit here in silence I have to fight the urge to say something mean. I am trying ok. I know it's going to take time, but we really don't have that right now". I moved my body so that I was sitting next to him and leaned against him.

"We need to deal with the Mayor first and for most. Then I want you to meet our daughter. However, if you ever hurt her I won't hesitate to kill you". He put his arm around me and pulled me closer. "I swear that I will never hurt our daughter. And I promise never to hurt you again". I lifted my head up and looked into his eyes. At least he's telling the truth.

He leaned down. He's going to kiss me! I moved to accept his kiss. Yes! It's been too long. The second his lips touched mine was like heaven. He wrapped his hands around my waist and leaned back; pulling me with him. I licked his lips asking for entrance. The second his lips were apart I deepened the kiss. He brushed his teeth before he came over. I can still taste a hint of the pig's blood, but the dominant flavor I taste is the mint of his toothpaste.

He moved his hands from my waist. I shivered as his cool hands found their way under my shirt. I reached for— BAM! We jerked away from each other; I was breathing heavily while he looked just fine. Stupid fucking vampire with his lack of need foe air. SLAM! "…but he was cute! And you didn't have to threaten the poor boy with castration. Though I don't think that really did anything to discourage him". Note to self: Murder Marcus painfully. This has to be his fault. "Well if you think he is so cute then you should ask him out Marcus? He is your type after all!" I knew it was his fault! Why can't he go anywhere without trying to find some guy for her to date? I can't believe that I forgot about his stupid pastime.

"You act like that boy was insulting your existence! He was just being friendly. There was no need to threaten or question his manhood or lack thereof. You're never going to find a mate if you keep pushing people away from you". He doesn't get it. I don't think she knows how to act around…others? She is so trapped in her shell. I don't even think she knows how to give anyone a chance and Marcus isn't helping by shoving her towards every guy that shows interest in her. And doing so on the Hellmouth Is a good way to get people killed.

"I Do Not Need A Mate! I am perfectly fine all by myself. And that boy is a jerk! Did you see the look on his face when he spotted us? What I would give for the chance to punch him right in his smug face, but noooo! You had to be my mother fucking voice of reason!" I wonder who the brave soul was that tried to hit on her. Hell I wonder if this guy is still alive and if so for how long. "It's fine Christopher. That boy was perfect! He knew about the supernatural and wouldn't have judged you! And the greatest thing about him…He was interested in you and not your family connections like all of the other guys that have showed interest in you!" other boys? Ouch that's harsh. I didn't know Chris had that kind of problem. I was under the impression that she didn't date. Ever.

"I do not care what that guy wanted. I think I remember Alex telling me that he had a mate already". I did? Angel looked at me and I shrugged. I don't remember telling her anything like that. You know I just realized that I should probably feel guilty for eavesdropping, but they did interrupt my make out time with Angel. "Marcus I am grateful that you are worried about me, but you need to believe me when I say that I am happy being alone". She's lying. I can tell by the sound of her voice. She is not happy being alone. She has just resigned herself to the idea. "Chris I think you should give this boy a chance". He shouldn't push this.

Her voice got lower and she sounded tired. "I told you already that he has a mate. This has to be some trick of some kind. We cannot trust this boy. He is among that group the Alex use to be friends with. I fought with that boy. Trust me on this Marcus we cannot trust him. I would never betray Alex by dating the enemy. I will see you later". I heard her head up the stairs and close her bedroom door. "Oh Chris…" I feel bad for her too. I am guessing that the person who hit on her was Oz. he's the only boy I know from my old group that was dating anyone. I feel like I should find him and punch him. This better not be a joke. I wonder what happened between him and Willow. Not that I care, but if he is still with Willow and trying to date Chris I will kill him slow and painfully.

"Xander are you home!" Freakin moron! I could feel my eye twitching. "There is no need to yell Marcus I am in the living room". He walked in and looked between me and Angel. He started smirking at me. "Am I interrupting something?" I glared at him, "You know you are! What the hell is going on with Chris?" normally I wouldn't ask something like that in front of Angel, but right now I just want to get this over with. "There was this guy at the mall who has taken an interest in her, but she feels that he is just trying to use her for something or other. The boy seemed legit, but you know Chris she is the first to find fault in someone". Yeah, but more often than not she is usually right.

"Did the boy tell you his name?" He can confirm what I think I already know. "Yeah his name is Daniel Osbourne". I knew it. "I am guessing that you know him". It wasn't a question it was a statement that I could confirm or deny. "Yeah I know him. In fact both of us know him". I gestured between Angel and myself. "So what can you guys tell me about this guy?" I looked at Angel because he has been closer to him then I have been in the past. Both before and after I left the Scoobies. "Well, he's a werewolf. He's eighteen turning nineteen. He goes by a nickname, which is Oz. He's in a band called Dingo's Ate My Baby. I know he plays the guitar. I don't know much about his school work or his home life. I have never met a member of his family and as of yesterday night he is now single". Good for him. He's lucky, because I can't even begin to imagine the horrors that Marcus would inflict upon the guy.

"Is he a good person?" Is Oz a good person? I am not sure. We never really spent that much time together and he did punch me in the face that one time. I guess I deserved it though from his point of view only. "I think Oz is a good person". Well there's Angel's answer now he's waiting for mine. I took a deep breath. "I am not going to lie to you Marcus; I just don't know. We were never really that close before. In fact I can't even remember if we have ever really spoken beyond a few words here and there. All I can tell you is that he is the quite type and the jealous type. He hits hard and can have a wicked temper. I think he might even be able to hold his own against Chris; temper wise that is. I have only ever seen him angry once and I was the one on the receiving end of that fit. I can't tell you anything else about him either. I knew everything that Angel already told you. I am sorry Marcus, but I can't tell you what I don't know".

He looked thoughtful for a few minutes. "Do you think he would be a good person for Christopher?" I know that Angel can't answer this question because he doesn't know her like we do. "Maybe. Look I honestly don't know. I think you would have to talk to him personally to find that out yourself, but I don't recommend you doing that. If you do then she will feel set up and you'll upset her. We can't force this Marcus. If they end up together it will be of their own free will without you butting in. BUT…if he hurts her then we can kill him".

He looked worried and contemplative. "Why is this so important anyway? I have never seen you push her mating so hard before. In fact I have rarely ever heard you guys talk about her taking a mate. What's up?" his face became hard and eyes turned cold. "Do you know why she's here?" What the hell kind of question is that? "Yeah I invited her here after I found out that she was banished". He nodded his head "Yes that is part of the reason why she is here. Did she ever tell you why she was banished?" I shook my head no. she never told me and it only came up once, but it was brushed aside shortly after.

"Alexander you know some of the Elvin family politics do you not?" I nodded my head. "It seems that my uncle wasn't as happy as we thought he was." What does that mean? "You know the story about Chris' mother. How she can't have any more children?" Another nod. "Well her father decided that he still wanted a son no matter what and because her mother is still alive, but barren he has decided to take another wife". Oh fuck no! "You are aware that divorce isn't something that is heard of in our world. Chris as you can understand was upset by this. She isn't mad that her heritance is now in question, but she is furious about the way her father is acting".

"Shortly after fighting with her father she left the palace and headed to the academy where she was in a fight. Some other things happened and the council screamed for punishment this time. Her own father agreed to the banishment. And I can tell you this; he didn't agree because he thought she should be punished he agreed so he could get rid of her. She is a problem and a threat when it comes to his second wife". Well no shit. If my old man was still around I would have slaughtered him for the way he treated my mother in the past.

"This shouldn't be a problem anymore considering she is here. Since Chris is in the human world any and ties to her family should have been stricken from the record. As it should stand she could burn her loyalties to the Kingston family as well as Relyke and it wouldn't be considered treason. However the balance has turned once again and not in her favor". This can't be good. "That filthy bitch that my uncle has decided to Marry has convinced my uncle that if Christopher had a mate then she would be more docile. As we speak he is looking for "the perfect mate" for her. And as you can guess he is receiving help in picking said mate from that slut and not Chris' mother".

"That doesn't make sense Marcus. They have no say in her life anymore. She was banished. I don't understand why they are even allowed to try. I guess they could pick someone out for her, but all she has to say is fuck you and walk away; which I guarantee that she will". He shook his head. "It's not that simple anymore. You know my family is one of the top in our world and currently she's an only child. The only heir". Now it was starting to make sense. They can't fully let her go, because they don't have anyone to take her place yet, but still the law is the law.

"The law states that once an Elf is banished all ties are broken. Even though she is an only child there's nothing they can do. They should have thought about this before they banished her". He sighed. "The council has changed some of the laws so that they can still touch her life if they want to. You know who ever they chose is going to be someone very bad for her and if that happen I will have to turn traitor. I won't sit by and watch her be hurt because some whore can't tolerate the fact that Chris is never going to accept her as a part of our clan".

"The real problem is if she rejects the guy that they pick. The clan that he belongs to will take it as an insult. You know the clans have killed for less and they don't have any problem with doing so. Knowing Chris not only would she reject them, but she would actually insult them while doing so. Then again you and I would most likely start a war when we have to kill the guy for mistreating her. You know her almost as well as I do. She would do it for the honor of the clan not that they deserve it". It's true. I can't help it; I would kill for my family and friends.

"This is a huge problem. I know for a fact that this might just rip your clan apart. If it comes down to it; this could start a feud between the higher clans. It could even start a war. My clan will stand by you and Chris no matter what happens. What does Chris have to say about this?" He looked slightly guilty. Oh no please tell me he didn't. "She doesn't know yet". Well that's just dandy (sarcasm). "What are we going to do?" He shrugged. "The only two things I could think of were for her to take a mate and to do it soon or for her to denounce our family. If she denounces the family I will have to do the same or I won't be able to see her ever again".

Things are getting complicated again. We could have a war on our hands! That's not good especially so soon after coming into power over the Hellmouth. "We will think of something. I don't want to have to do this, but if it comes down to it we will have to tell her. We would probably do a better job picking someone out for her then they could if we have to". I agree fully, but this doesn't lay any of my fears to rest. If worst comes to worst I will fight alongside them in the war that might just tear their family to pieces.


	33. The Qualities I Want In A Mate

A/N: It's about damn time I finished this chapter. For some reason I wasn't feeling very inspired to write. In fact I almost deleted this chapter a few times. Yesterday I asked my brother if he had any ideas, (I don't know what I was thinking) but as usual the only think that came out of his mouth was useless garbage. Surprisingly enough his uselessness and a dream I had that had nothing to do with this story inspired me to write again. I think that this chapter may even be my longest one. I hope to update again within the next few days.

* * *

_The noise was pissing me off. Right now the only thing I can think of is Marcus screaming in pain as he is burned alive. That thought makes me feel better even if it is only for a moment. "Try this one on Chris". I turned to face him and was horrified at what I saw he was holding in his hands. It was a strapless dark purple dress that would only come down to about mid thigh once I put it on (like I would ever). It looks like it is made of 100% rayon. "You are joking right?" please say yes. "No, I want you to try this on". What? "But I will look like a grape whore!" he sighed. "Chris I am not asking you to only wear this. Once you put it on we'll find something to go over it". A likely story. He held his hand out and just stared at me waiting for me to take it._

_ If I stare at it long enough maybe it will disappear. "I'm waiting". "Well can you wait longer, because it is never going to happen". He glared at me. "Marcus I do not want to wear something so trashy. If you want me to try on a dress please pick out something tasteful". He gave me one last glare before giving up on the horrible dress. I slumped down and sighed thank the heavens for small favors. He walked off to pick out some other atrocity. _

_ I was sitting in peace for a few minutes when I felt a chill go down my back. Someone is watching me. Not just watching, but staring at me so hard that I can feel them trying to burn holes into me. It is leaving me with a very annoying feeling. You know the kind you get when you just want to turn around and punch someone's face in. I sat up straight and looked around for the offending party._

_ I did a quick glance and came up with nothing. I looked around more carefully and was able to spot the culprit. I felt my face heat up a little. It was that guy I fought a few nights ago. That werewolf guy…what was his name again? I shook my head and glared at him as hard as I could. All that fucking bastard did was smirk back at me. I was about ready to stand up, march over there, and slap that smug look right off of his face!_

_ "Chris how about this one?" Son Of A Bitch! I spun around so fast that I became slightly dizzy. I steadied myself and looked at what he had in his hand. It looked like a dress that Barbie would wear to the prom or some other formal engagement. It wasn't completely horrible I guess. The dress is a strapless floor length dark forest green dress. The dress its self is fine, but it is not something I would normally wear. "There isn't really a problem with this dress is there? I picked it because I think it will complement your eyes". It could be worse. I reached out to take the dress from him, but stopped when it felt like someone was laughing at me. I felt my face heat up once again. "Chris are you…blushing?" Marcus asked with an annoying hint of amusement. I snatched the dress and mumbled, "I do not know what you are talking about" before storming off to the ladies dressing room._

_ After I closed and locked the door I leaned against it in hopes of getting back full control over my emotions. That guy is doing something to me and I do not think that it is a good thing! Why is this happening to me? I am not even completely sure as to what I am feeling and that just pisses me off. How am I supposed to regain control over something when I am not even sure how I lost it in the first place? It makes it even harder considering I have no clue as to what emotions they are._

_ I quickly stripped off my clothes until was only left in my under garments. There is no way my white bar would look good sticking out of this dress. I picked up the dress and looked on the inside and was relieved to see the handy dandy built in bra. Well at least that means so long bra. I took the dress off the hander and unbuttoned the clasp at the top of the zipper and unzipped it._

_ I slipped into the dress and pulled it up. I sipped it up as far as I could get it before deciding that I needed help. "Marcus are you out there?" no answer. So I called him a little louder. "Marcus are you out there I need your help with this stupid zipper". "Yeah, yeah I am coming keep your shirt on"._

_ "You know damn good and well that I am not wearing a shirt! It is a dress you blockhead!" ARAHHH! I bet he is getting a kick out of this. "Just help me with the stupid zipper so I can stand there for ten seconds and then I can take this off and put on some normal clothes"._

_ "Fine just open the door and I will help you zip it up". I opened the door and stepped out of the dressing room. He was standing there looking completely patient as if nothing could bother him. I hate people like that. I turned my back to him so that he would be able to zip up this stupid dress. It only took him a few seconds. I turned to face him and came face to face with Marcus and that guy!_

_ "Can I help you?" I asked him coldly. "You could, but I don't think you really want to" he calmly stated. Did he just…no that could not be. "Listen you; I do not care who or what you are, but if you do not back off right now I promise you that you will no longer be able to claim you are a man". He just stood there smirking. "Chris that isn't very nice". I glared at him hard. "Marcus this boy is the enemy believe me I know what I am talking about"._

Things just went downhill from there. Marcus was not pleased with my behavior at the mall yesterday. This morning when I woke up I had to listen to him lecture me on 'good manners' and the ever famous 'I know for a fact you were raised better then that'. Well…no he does not know. He assumes so because he was raised better than that and we are family. I am in a bit of trouble here. I heard what Marcus and Alex were talking about last night. When we had gotten back I went up to my room and put my new stuff down. I went to go get something to drink out of the kitchen when I heard them.

_I had just got down stairs when I heard Marcus speaking." –guessing that you know him". Normally I am not one for eavesdropping, but I am assuming that this is a conversation about that boy and I want to know what his damage is. "Yeah I know him. In fact both of us know him". I moved closer to the wall and stood against it. The vampire must be here as well."So what can you guys tell me about this guy?" He's asking the vampire his opinion? Strange. "Well, he's a werewolf. He's eighteen turning nineteen. He goes by a nickname, which is Oz. He's in a band called Dingo's Ate My Baby. I know he plays the guitar. I don't know much about his school work or his home life. I have never met a member of his family and as of yesterday night he is now single". Ha! The pest is younger than me! _

"_Is he a good person?"Who cares? "I think Oz is a good person". Like you opinion matters vampire. "I am not going to lie to you Marcus; I just don't know. We were never really that close before. In fact I can't even remember if we have ever really spoken beyond a few words here and there. All I can tell you is that he is the quite type and the jealous type. He hits hard and can have a wicked temper. I think he might even be able to hold his own against Chris; temper wise that is. I have only ever seen him angry once and I was the one on the receiving end of that fit. I can't tell you anything else about him either. I knew everything that Angel already told you. I am sorry Marcus, but I can't tell you what I don't know". Ok that is interesting. He never told me that he was punched by this boy._

"_Do you think he would be a good person for Christopher?" NO. "Maybe. Look I honestly don't know. I think you would have to talk to him personally to find that out yourself, but I don't recommend you doing that. If you do then she will feel set up and you'll upset her. We can't force this Marcus. If they end up together it will be of their own free will without you butting in. BUT…if he hurts her then we can kill him". You're supposed to be the voice of reason, damn it Alex._

"_Why is this so important anyway? I have never seen you push her mating so hard before. In fact I have rarely ever heard you guys talk about her taking a mate. What's up?" that is something I too would like to know. "Do you know why she's here?" Of course he does moron, "Yeah I invited her here after I found out that she was banished". I flinched a little. I may not have the same blind faith and loyalty I once had to father and home, but the banishment still stung. "Yes that is part of the reason why she is here. Did she ever tell you why she was banished?" We never really got around to it._

"_Alexander you know some of the Elvin family politics do you not? It seems that my uncle wasn't as happy as we thought he was. You know the story about Chris' mother. How she can't have any more children? Well her father decided that he still wanted a son no matter what and because her mother is still alive, but barren he has decided to take another wife. You are aware that divorce isn't something that is heard of in our world. Chris as you can understand was upset by this. She isn't mad that her heritance is now in question, but she is furious about the way her father is acting". I felt the burning rage start to consume me once again as someone spoke about that filthy slut and my waste of space father._

"_Shortly after fighting with her father she left the palace and headed to the academy where she was in a fight. Some other things happened and the council screamed for punishment this time. Her own father agreed to the banishment. And I can tell you this; he didn't agree because he thought she should be punished he agreed so he could get rid of her. She is a problem and a threat when it comes to his second wife". You damn right I am. He does not deserve my mother!_

"_This shouldn't be a problem anymore considering she is here. Since Chris is in the human world any and ties to her family should have been stricken from the record. As it should stand she could burn her loyalties to the Kingston family as well as Relyke and it wouldn't be considered treason. However the balance has turned once again and not in her favor. That filthy bitch that my uncle has decided to Marry has convinced my uncle that if Christopher had a mate then she would be more docile. As we speak he is looking for "the perfect mate" for her. And as you can guess he is receiving help in picking said mate from that slut and not Chris' mother". What? Ok calm down. This is not as big a deal as he is making it out to be. They cannot butt into my life anymore. I am free._

"_That doesn't make sense Marcus. They have no say in her life anymore. She was banished. I don't understand why they are even allowed to try. I guess they could pick someone out for her, but all she has to say is fuck you and walk away; which I guarantee that she will". So very true. "It's not that simple anymore. You know my family is one of the top in our world and currently she's an only child. The only heir". Oh no._

"_The law states that once an Elf is banished all ties are broken. Even though she is an only child there's nothing they can do. They should have thought about this before they banished her". I don't think that matters in my case, but it was a good thought. "The council has changed some of the laws so that they can still touch her life if they want to. You know who ever they chose is going to be someone very bad for her and if that happen I will have to turn traitor. I won't sit by and watch her be hurt because some whore can't tolerate the fact that Chris is never going to accept her as a part of our clan". Marcus…_

"_The real problem is if she rejects the guy that they pick. The clan that he belongs to will take it as an insult. You know the clans have killed for less and they don't have any problem with doing so. Knowing Chris not only would she reject them, but she would actually insult them while doing so. Then again you and I would most likely start a war when we have to kill the guy for mistreating her. You know her almost as well as I do. She would do it for the honor of the clan not that they deserve it". _

"_This is a huge problem. I know for a fact that this might just rip your clan apart. If it comes down to it; this could start a feud between the higher clans. It could even start a war. My clan will stand by you and Chris no matter what happens. What does Chris have to say about this?" I do not know what to do. I am at a loss here. "She doesn't know yet". That too. How could he keep this from me? "What are we going to do?"I know they care, but I cannot believe that they are trying to keep this from me. "The only two things I could think of were for her to take a mate and to do it soon or for her to denounce our family. If she denounces the family I will have to do the same or I won't be able to see her ever again". I already wanted to do that in the first place, but I cannot let Marcus do the same thing._

"_We will think of something. I don't want to have to do this, but if it comes down to it we will have to tell her. We would probably do a better job picking someone out for her then they could if we have to". That is true, they would do a better job. They continued talking, but I walked away and headed into the kitchen. With one unanswered question swirling around in my brain. What am I going to do now?_

I still have yet to decide as to what I am going to do. I know they mean well, but I do not think that this is something they can help me with. I am confused and angry. Yet I am not at all surprised that father would be stupid enough to pull something like this. I swear if I ever see his whore ever again I will kill her.

I do not care for Marcus' idea of shoving me at that boy or vice versa. That boy…no he's not really a boy, but yet not a man either. I smirk at that thought. I have never met anyone like him before. There has never been another person who could piss me off as fast as he could or another person who could stand there and act as if my temper was something to be cooed over. That guy is just so is infuriating. I shook my head hard to clear the thoughts of that imbecile. I need to concentrate. I looked down at the paper that was laying on my desk.

**The qualities I want in a Mate**

1.

I have never really thought about what type of person I would want to mate with or why. It never came up and it was not something I felt I needed to concern myself with, but now that I am staring down the possibility of being mated off to someone anyone for that matter I have no idea how to approach the situation.

I push myself up and lean back in my chair to stare up at the ceiling. I would ask the others for examples, but then they would think that something is up and I do not need them to worry anymore than they already are. I stare up at the ceiling for a few more minutes before I am suddenly hit with an idea. In fact it came as such a shock to me that I tilted my chair backwards and fell. I stumbled to stand up as fast as I could and picked up the chair when I heard footsteps on the stairs. I moved towards my heavy trunk and pushed it about a foot out of place before the door to my room was flung open. Alex and Marcus were looking around wildly to spot any trouble.

"What's going on in here? Are you ok?" I could tell them the truth, but then they will spend days possibly weeks making fun of me. "What the hell is your problem? All I did was drop the trunk because I lost my grip on it. There was no need to storm in here like it was freaking Armageddon". I rolled my eyes at them and picked up the trunk and sat it on my bed. "Why were you moving the trunk Chris?" Think fast. "I wanted to go through it and put some of this junk back into it. This room is getting messy". I waved my hand around the slightly cluttered room. Thank the heavens that I have been too preoccupied to pick up my room for a few days. "Oh ok Chris—" I pointed to the door and glared. "Out. I have things I need to do". I sighed when they closed the door and slid down onto the floor. I sat Indian style on the floor and put my face in my hands. I sat there in silence without moving for about fifteen minutes.

When I decided to get up I looked outside and noticed the sun was setting. I thought it was still earlier than this. I looked at the clock and saw the digital numbers seven one five. Seven fifteen pm. Time to get ready and put my plan into action. I do not know what I want in a mate because I have no idea what I should be looking for, but if I had an example of what others want in a mate then I a positive that I will have a better idea of the type of person I should be looking for. So I have decided to head to Willie's demon bar. The Alibi Room is usually filled with demons that have to mate so they should have a pretty good idea as to what they would want in a mate.

I need to be presentable when facing them. I do not want to look like gutter trash when I ask a bunch of female demons their opinion on what they look for in a mate. It is just plain rude. After I showered and got dressed it was a little past eight so I headed out. I made sure to leave a note so the boys would not worry and call a city wide search. I wonder what they will say when they talk about the qualities they look or looked for in a mate.

When I reached the bar it was as dingy as it had been described to me. I looked around and saw a few groups of demons separated. Some were playing a card game and betting cats. Others were drinking and having a good time or just trying to drink away their misery. I saw a group of five pretty older female demons and decided that would be my best place to start. They look nice enough. I mean if it wasn't for their off color skin and a few extra appendages I wouldn't be able to tell the difference between them and a human. I could feel myself blushing a bright red color. I wish I could forget this and turn back, but I need help and this is not something I can ask the boys to help me with.

I took a deep breath and walked slowly over to their table. They looked like they were having fun. Like they were out on a girl's night out. Well here goes nothing. When I reached the table I could not get my brain to engage my mouth. This is embarrassing and having them all stare at me like that makes it even worse. "Um…h-hi, I s-s-sort oo-of need some help. A-and I was wondering i-if you ladies could help me out". I just know my face is a dark red color from the blush that seems to be spreading across my face and neck.

One of them who might just be the leader of this clique crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow as she gave me a once over. "That depends on your problem sugar". If it is even possible I felt my face grow hotter. Why does this have to be so hard? "Well you see, I umm…I uh need some…uh some help with…a problem of sorts…umm I…I need some advice and…your opinion of sorts…uh…about um stuff". They all looked at me like they were trying not to laugh. I looked down at the floor. This sucks.

"Let me guess dearie you only have males in your life". My head snapped up quickly and I was shocked to see that they all now had knowing looks on their faces. "Yeah, but how did you know that?" Nothing like confusion to regain one's ability to think and speak at the same time. It also helps to tone down the blush. "Well, you see sugar Margret here (she pointed the demon with dark purple skin and orange cat eyes) had a vision of you coming here. That's why we're here".

"So does that mean you will help me?" They giggled a little at that. "Sugar we don't even know what your problem is. All we know is that we were supposed to meet you here and help you. What she got from the vision is that the reason you came here was because whatever is on your mind you were unable to share with the males in your life". I could feel my face heating up again. There is no way I want to talk to them about this.

"I…um" they out right laughed at me. "It's ok. May be if we introduced ourselves first then this might be easier for you". I nodded my head quickly. They slid over making room for another person at their table. I grabbed the closes empty seat and placed it at the table then sat down. The demon on my right decided she would go first. "I'll go first. My name is Margret Polenderasda I am a Fisndom'ek demon". The demon on her right was next so I guess we will be going clockwise and I will be the last one to introduce myself. This demon had lovely long dark blue hair. All three of her eyes were completely sky blue. "My name is Mistylkma Dannilg. I go by Misty for short. I am a water demon".

The next demon looked like a normal human except for the dark green horns sticking out of her head. "Well, I am a Kanberg'ner demon. My name is Phoebe Nicolion". The fourth demon to introduce herself was the perkiest so far. Then again how could she not be with her shoulder length bright orange hair that was streaked with lime green? Her skin is very pale. Just like a vampire. She has a tail that reminds me of a cat I once saw that was very hairy. "My Name Is Brittney Lifersonic And I Am A Sifer Demon!" Wow. Why am I not surprised her name is Brittney? It fits her perfectly.

"I am an earth dragon. My name is Sabrina Danac'ure". I noticed that she had her dark brown wings folded neatly on her back. "My name is Christopher Mathew Kingston. I prefer to go by Chris and I am an Elf". They all look at me strange so I give them a brief explanation for my name. After all it is not every day that you meet a female with a full blown boy's name.

"You see I need help. I need to find a mate, but I am not sure what to look for in a mate. I have no idea what type of person I want or any of that. I am so confused and lost I do not know where to begin". After I said this the ladies got really excited and started giggling. They were more than willing to help and tell me what they thought were good qualities in a mate. I spent the next few hours going over this with these women and basically had a blast. When the night was over for them and they had to get back to their families they invited me to hang out with them again sometime and I agreed. It felt good to be a part of their group. Do not get me wrong I still love hanging out with my best friend Alex and my cousin Marcus, but I learned that sometimes it is better to have a friend who is a girl to speak to then it is to have a boy.

I fingered my now sort of completed list that I had shoved into my pocket as I walked home from the bar. This will be most interesting. "Hey Chris over here!" I turned sharply and saw Alex with his vampire. I calmly walked over to them, but kept my guard up the whole time. You never know if something might just be a trick. "I got your note. So where did you head off to?" I rolled my eyes. It is not like I would ever keep that part a secret from him. "I went to the Alibi Room".

The vampire looked at me with suspicion. Stupid bloodsucker if anyone should be suspicious of anyone it should be I who is suspicious of you. "Why would you go there?" I sighed. How do I explain this to him? "It was girl's night out and I needed to talk to some of the ladies down there about a _Female_ (emphases on the female) issue I happen to be having right now, but if you would like I am willing to revisit said issue with you in great lengths sparing no detail no matter how trivial it may seem to myself and other women". Throughout my speech I watched as horror crossed both of their faces and Alex got paler by the second.

"NO! That's ok. It's not a big deal and I am totally cool with you speaking to your lady friends about that…stuff and not me. In fact I demand that we never speak of such things with me ever again. This conversation never happened. What were we talking about again?" I laughed at him honestly men can be such cowards when it comes to 'that' kind of thing. One would think they never took Sex ED or Biology. It is completely ok though because now I do not have to tell him why I went there and I did not have to lie either. He just jumped to his own conclusion on his own.

When I stopped laughing at them I looked around and noticed a certain moron was missing. "So where has my delusional cousin run off to this fine night?" Alex shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea. He like you left a note for me to find". He is up to something. I better be extremely careful there is no telling what that loony is up to these days. Then something suddenly occurred to me.

"Let me get this straight. You had the house all to yourself, but instead of taking advantage of the blessed privacy with your mate you decided to wonder the streets of Sunnydale?" Alex blushed and his vampire looked away. I smell something fishy and it is not fish. "The others contacted us and asked Xander and I to appear that a meeting tonight at the school. We were out here looking for you and Marcus". So the vampire can speak without me directing the conversation first. "Lovely" I sneered. I pulled out my cell phone and sent a message to Marcus telling him to meet us at the Sunnydale High library. We waited until I received a message from him saying he would meet us there before we headed towards the school.

I put my hands in my pockets and felt the piece of paper that had the list on it. When we are done with this meeting and we get to go home I plan to go over it once again and really think about it. Who knows I might add more or I might delete something. All that matters right now is that I have an example and I have a good place to start. Even if the rough draft list ended with an odd number that is also unlucky I am positive that I can create a better list that will help me try to find a mate. I know that even if a person has all the qualities on the list that does not necessarily mean that they are mate material. We kept on walking to the school in a comfortable silence.

**The qualities I want in a Mate**

1. Smart

2. Kind

3. Strong

4. Brave

5. Loving

6. Taller than me

7. Open minded

8. Loyal/faithful

9. Understanding

10. Someone who can hold their own against me

11. Someone who will be able to defend themselves

12. Not overbearing

13. Protective


	34. Invited To A Meeting With The Scoobies

A/N: YEA! I updated twice this week! I wonder if I can make it a third time. This chapter came easy to me and I am hoping the next one will as well! I am just so excited that I am writing again like I use to when I first started this story! I was cranking out at least two Chapters a week then. Anyway I hope you guy enjoy this chapter!

* * *

The meeting hasn't even started yet and everyone is already fighting. This is bogus and bullshit. They asked for our presence and then they have the nerve to start picking fights as soon as we show up. "SHUT THE FUCK UP! You wanted us here; you got us here the least you could do is behave civilly or in some of your cases pretend to be civil. Chris, Marcus I know for a fucking fact that you were raised better than this. DO NOT let trash like them upset you. They are beneath you in every way. DO NOT sink to their level". I eyed Buffy, Willow, and Cordelia with distaste causing them to glare (Buffy and Cordelia) at me and look upset (Willow). Like I give a shit. I smirked at them as my "subordinates" fell in line at my reprimand.

It must really suck to be Buffy because she never had that kind of loyalty from the Scoobies. I know she never had it from me because I questioned a lot of the choices she made and back talked her most of the time. "Well this has started off on the wrong foot I must say". No really? I never would have guessed. "Look Giles we could stand here all night and bitch back and forth at each other, but I have a life and would really rather not be here if it's all the same to you". Buffy snorted causing her to sound exactly like a piglet. "Is there a problem little Miss Piggy? Because I certainly don't recall requesting your pig like snort". I couldn't resist. Marcus started laughing and Chris just smirked.

"Maybe if we got to know each other first we would be on better terms". Watcher Jr. isn't very bright is he? But I think he might have somewhat of a point. "Whatever. Let's just get this over with so that we can get started". Everyone moved to sit down at the biggest table in the Library. The table still wasn't big enough for all of us. Marcus ended up sitting in Spike's lap (I don't even want to know). Wesley, Faith, and Giles were standing behind Buffy's side of the table. Chris was standing next to my chair glaring daggers at Oz who was just staring at her smirking.

"So how the hell is this going to work? I honestly do not see the point as we have all been introduced before". Ah Christopher ever the no nonsense one of our group. "I agree, I have told you people twice already who these people are. It's not my fault you're lacking in your memory". You could feel the tension start to rise. "Look why don't we all calm down? I'll go first. My name is Wesley Wyndam-Pryce and I am a watcher". I see how this game is played and it's boring. Well let the games begin.

"My name is Willow Rosenberg and I am a witch". More like bitch.

"My name is Daniel Osbourne and I am a werewolf". No comment as of yet.

"My name is Rupert Giles, I too am a watcher". Ripper on the inside Rupert on the outside. Has everyone had a chance to meet the resident Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde?

"My name is Buffy Summers. I am the slayer". You wish slut.

"My name is Faith Lehane and I am the slayer". Good for you standing up to that tramp. I watched as Buffy and Faith glared murder at each other.

"My name is Cordelia Chase and I am a cheerleader". This means that to us you are useless.

"My name is Marcus Kingston and I am an Earth Elf!" Tone down the perky you psycho! I noticed Wesley and Giles stare at him in wonder. Probably begging to corner him and ask him questions. I bet he'd just love that; the attention hog.

"My name is Spike, I am a vampire". Bleached freak.

"My name is Angel and I am a vampire". Yeah there is no need to be all dark and mysterious about it we already know. Sometimes I really hate it when he does that.

For a few seconds there was silence. Like hell I was going to participate in this foolish thing. Chris Sighed "Christopher Kingston: Warrior Elf". She received the same look that Marcus got from the watchers if not more intense. Buffy and Willow started laughing while Cordelia smirked. Oz just kept staring at her. "You have a boy's name?" Buffy laughed harder. Chris was unmoved. "Yeah so? It is better then the name Buffy. What does that even mean anyway?" Chris asked with obvious indifference that it shut them up.

"I think it is silly for me to state my name and crap considering that everyone here knows me already". Giles nodded his head, "Yes I think it would be a bit redundant since you are the link between our two groups". Thank the heavens for small favors. "I am a half-breed. I am half Dark elf and that is all you need to know for now". I glared at them as if daring them to question me any further. "So what exactly do you want with us? You are aware that we are enemies after all and we shouldn't ever be seen like this". Willow sighed like she was getting fed up. Tough shit bitch. "Xander we are not enemies. You're just confused right now because we haven't spent a lot of time together lately". Is she serious? I looked at Chris out of the corner of my eye and saw her open her mouth to speak. I put my hand up to stop her.

"Enemy- unfriendly opponent; someone who hates or seeks to harm somebody or something. Military opponent; a person or group that fights against one another in combat or battle. Hostile power; something harmful or obstructive". I paused for a moment. "That is the correct definition of the word enemy right? I know it is because I looked it up one day out of boredom. Now let's go over this definition together shall we?" They were looking confused and annoyed. "What does this have to do with anything?" Buffy huffed. "I am getting there you useless twit so kindly shut your fucking mouth before I do it for you". I calmly stated.

"Enemy definition part one: an unfriendly opponent; someone who hates or seeks to harm somebody or something. Does that describe us? Let's see here; we're not friends: check. Do I hate you: check. Do I seek to harm you: check. Moving on Enemy definition part two: A military opponent; a person or group that fights against one another in combat or battle. I am one hundred percent positive that we were in a fight that you lost this past Friday. Your group against me and Chris. Good vs. Evil. Mediocre vs. Elite. So that's a check on that one as well. Now we have come to the last part of the definition: A hostile power; something harmful or obstructive. I want you to suffer. I want you to be in pain; constant agony if you will. I want to help make you lives a living nightmare. Something worse than the Hellmouth has had a chance to throw at you yet. I would say that's pretty hostile as well as harmful. That makes that a check too. Well would you look at that the check came back one hundred percent positive therefore we are enemies no matter what you delusional mind has cooked up". I watched as their faces grew paler once I got to the last part of the definition.

"You can't possible mean that Xander! You need us!" Buffy screamed. "Yeah sure whatever helps you sleep at night. If I didn't mean it I never would have tried to kill you on multiple occasions. And as for needing you keep dreaming slut. I don't need you! I can survive on my own. Sure I need help once in awhile, but I have Marcus and Chris for that. Who better to get help from then those who where breed and raised to be powerful and damn good fighters. Marcus and Chris are my best friends I need them not you". We are going in circles here we have had this conversation before.

"Tell us why you called us here or we are leaving your wasting moments of my life that I will never get back. I am getting sick and tired of having the same conversations over and over again with you people". Not that it really matters. I would just really rather not be annoyed right now. "Yes, well we were hoping that you had given more thought to our request for help". I schooled my face to look thoughtful. Truth is I forgot that they even came to me for help. Talk about a blow to ones ego.

"Yes I have" I lied. They all stared at me waiting. What did I miss something? Buffy was the first to loss her patience and say something. "Well are you going to help us or not?" she yelled. I cleared my face of all emotion and let my eyes show nothing. I enjoyed watching a shiver run threw them. "That depends…what's in it for me if I help you? You can't get something for nothing you know". Buffy glared murder at me "You'll help us for free because I am the slayer and I say so!" The room went quit.

We sat in silence as Buffy continued to glare at me. "And that means what to me exactly? Christopher, Marcus and I come from high level families. We're sort of like royalty in our world. Yes that would be the best way to explain it. I myself am head of my clan and have an army and a few countries at my command in our would. Your status in this world and your demands mean absolutely nothing to me". This is all true if you ignore Chris' banishment.

"I obey no one and to presume that you have the right to command me will get you killed". There was stunned silence once again in the library. "Immunity from everything for you and your friends provided that they help". I smirked as Giles statement caused an uproar. I tuned out the arguments and thought about it. Complete immunity huh? I wonder if that means if I try to openly kill them they won't be able to stop me.

I was pulled from my thoughts by the shouting getting out of control. I watched Chris punching Oz in the face and then straddling him once he hit the floor as she continued to try to get in a few more punches. He's a werewolf I am sure he can handle himself. I turned to see both of the slayers and both of the watchers arguing about this. I can see where giving me and mine complete immunity might be a problem, but I just don't care right now. Chances are I won't get it anyway. I might get some immunity and some other things, but there is no way that they are actually dumb enough to give me complete immunity. I am also sure he didn't mean it the way he had said it anyway.

Marcus was arguing with Willow and Cordelia while Spike was just standing there basically basking in the chaos. "Shouldn't you put an end to this Xander?" I looked to my left and saw Angel looking around in worry. "Why should I? It's not like they can hurt each other beyond repair. Marcus and Chris already know how I feel about them causing that kind of damage tonight and it's not like the Scoobies could actually get one over them". I continued to let them fight it out for a few more minutes.

The most shocking and surprisingly funny fight was the one between Chris and Oz. It's a good thing that the others were to wrapped up in their own fights to notice then again it would have been delightful if Willow had seen. She might have even cried a little. Chris after awhile of punching him and not getting the desired effect decided to choke Oz. she was able to get her hands on his throat, but he quickly put an end to that and he didn't even have to hit her to do it. I almost fell out of my chair laughing when I saw what he did and her reaction. He groped her! She was so stunned that she quickly released his throat, slapped his hands away, and covered her chest with her arms all the while blushing in embarrassment and confusion.

That's not all! He use her distraction against her. He was able to flip them over placing himself on top. I would say he was good, but we all know why Chris can't really defend herself in this kind of situation. It's hard to fight when you have never been placed into fight in that kind of situation. She is confused. Oz bent down and whispered something in her ear the licked her neck. I was unable to hear what he said because of all the other commotion going on around me, but I could tell it was something dirty by Chris' reaction.

He lifted his head to look at her when he decided to kiss her! It was great! When he kissed her I looked away and made sure that none of the others were paying any attention to them. Marcus might actually be right for once, but that doesn't mean that I am going to let him get away with hurting her. If he does then he's dead. When I looked back at them he was pulling away from her so she could breathe. He leaned down pressing their foreheads together. Chris laid on the floor in confusion trying to catcher her breath. When Oz grabbed her arms and helped her off of the floor I decided to put an end to this nonsense.

"QUITE!" That shut everyone up and got there attention. "This has gone on long enough! First of all I got what he meant the first time he said it. There was no why he was trying to grant me full immunity in the way you people are thinking. He meant that you would get off my back and leave me the fuck alone provided that I am not killing innocent people, attacking you guys, trying to release hell on earth, or destroying the town. Am I pretty much in the ball park with that assumption?" he nodded his head. "I can't believe you guys are dumb enough to believe that he would grant me full reign of this town. Trust me when I say that if and or when I want full reign of this town I will take it by force if necessary. I don't need it handed over to me".

"Like you could ever loser". Oh would you look at that a cheerleader is trying to communicate. "Is that a challenge? Because it sounds like one to me. Why don't you tell me how come I wouldn't be able to take over this town. Is it because you think that your little group could stop me? Let me remind you that you already lost to me once and all I was after was a little crystal. The demons that I commanded that night were fifth string at best. Trust me when I say this I could take over this town in less than half an hour. Granted it would take a lot more time than that to have everything set up the way I would want this town to be run, but I assure you that it can be done". That shut her right the hell up. And since I already have everything pretty much planed out with the help of Marcus and Chris it won't take that long at all.

It won't be long now before this is all over and I can bring my family home. I miss my daughter and my mother. "Here's the deal: I will help you eliminate the Mayor in exchange for partial immunity. That means that you cannot bother me over trivial crap like our past friendships; in fact the past period. You will not stop me or any of my people from whatever I am doing as long as I am not killing innocent people or destroying the town. You'll stay the hell away from my mother and most importantly my daughter. My mother can defend herself well enough, but if I catch you anywhere near my child without my permission I'll make you beg for death without having to deal with any repercussions from your little group here. And most importantly you will never ask me for my help ever again unless it is really important or an end of the world type of situation. Remember what might be important to you might not be important to me so make sure you think before you act".

Buffy, Willow, and Cordelia glared at me while Wesley, Giles, Faith, and Oz all looked thoughtful. "If you don't mind we would like to discuss this amongst ourselves before we agree to your demands. I hope you understand that we can't just agree to them". I nodded at Giles and looked at my watch 11:47pm. "Will give you an hour and a half to decide. We will leave and be back at the end of that time limit. If you haven't reach a decision by then; then it's no deal. If you want to bargain that's fine too, but you better make sure that it's something I might consider or it's no deal. Some of what I already stated is nonnegotiable and if you won't agree to it then it's no deal. Try to make the best of your time because I won't be granting an extension."

Marcus and Chris had moved to stand next to me during my little speech. Once it was over and everything was soaked up into their brains we left the library together leaving a bunch of angry teenage girls in our wake. I wonder if they'll agree to my demands and what they'll demand of me. It doesn't matter whether they do or don't or what they want. In the end the Mayor will be eliminate and the Hellmouth will be mine. Victory is so close now that I can almost taste it.


	35. Deals And A Fight

A/N: I haven't had a chance to proof read this chapter properly. I skimmed it. So if you see any mistakes don't hesitate to point them out. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Chris, Marcus, and I made are way back to the library. We spent the time we gave them going over plans and deciding how we were going to handle whatever they thought up. Chris hadn't said anything about what happened in the library she just kept getting lost in her thoughts. It's kind of creeping me and making me worry. A quite Chris is a homicidal Chris or at least that is what my experience tells me.

When we walked into the library everyone fell silent. I don't know whether or not this is a good thing or a bad thing, but knowing my luck it has to be a bad thing. "So what's the verdict?" I asked as Marcus moved to stand to my left and Chris to my right. "We have decided that most of your terms are agreeable, but we want to be able to ask for help in the future if we need it no matter how you view the situation". I thought about and decided that it wasn't that big of a deal to aid them even if I don't want to. "That is doable. Anything else?" There has to be more to it than that.

"Not really. We would like to ask you some questions though about your kind at a later date if you don't mind. The watcher's journals don't have much information about elves in general". That is because most elves don't care for the human realm. "I think we can come to an agreement about that when the time comes". Giles nodded his head. "Then we have reached an agreement. We will aid you in this matter". I held my right hand out to shake hands with Giles. Marcus held out his had to Faith and Chris held out hers Wesley. We were fully in agreement.

"I still don't like this. How can we trust them?" I sighed while Chris and Marcus looked amused. "Look Summers no one cares what you like and don't like and as for trusting us I wouldn't if I were you, because if you do you might find that it is damaging to your health. Remember you need us more then we need you and you are the ones who came to us for help. I could care less about what you think and feel". She got really red in the face and glared at me. "Xander that wasn't very nice". Well duh! Stupid Willow. "I never said I was nice. That Xander is long dead and won't be coming back anytime soon. I happen to like the person I have become and you should be proud as well. After all I have you to thank for the kind of person I have turned out to be. If it were not for you people then I would still be the same push over clown that you always saw me as".

"Listen and listen well. I have changed and there is nothing you can do to change me back into the person you knew before. I am happy with who I am. I am a better person now then I was then". That's all true I am smarter, stronger, more responsible, and more mature. I don't understand why they can't see that. "I am tired of you guys living in your little fantasy world. The Mayor had nothing to do with the choices I have mad and the person I have become; no matter how much you want to blame him Willow".

They looked shocked. It's almost as if they thought I didn't know that they were blaming the Mayor for my behavior towards them. It's always easier to find fault within someone else then it is to see your own. They messed up. I messed up too, but they blew it way out of proportion. The situations that lead us all to this could have been handled a lot better by both sides. I understand that magic was involved in the issues between Angel and I, but the Scoobies have no excuse for their behavior.

"Anyway, you don't have to worry about the Mayor. He will be gone before the week is up. My friends and I will handle this alone. We don't really need your help in dealing with the Mayor". After I said that there was an outburst among some of the Scoobies. "You can't do this alone you'll just mess it up!" "We can't trust you to do this by yourself! How do we know you won't turn on us?" "Like you could handle the mayor all on your own" "I want to help!" When will they learn?

"I never said I would be alone, I don't care whether or not you trust me, and I could if I had to but lucky for me I don't have to. I understand that you want to help Faith, but you're under trained. No offense or anything, but at this point in time you wouldn't really be help you'd just be in the way".

"You act like you have been trained Xander we all know you can't fight! I can beat you any day with my eyes closed". Buffy just had to open her mouth without thinking didn't she? I wasn't waiting for this to happen, but who am I to walk away from this obvious challenge. With Chris as my teacher there is no way I could lose. "How about a little wager then?" I asked in a board tone. Everyone just looked at me curiously. "Any time and any place. I want to fight. No weapons, just hand to hand combat, and no outside interference". This got their attention. "If I win you'll become my slave for a week".

"And when I?" Yeah right. "The word you're looking for slut is IF there is first an I then an f in that word". She looks really pissed. Good, there are only a few people I know who can use their anger as a weapon. She can't it clouds her judgment. "Why don't you just name your terms. "If I win and I will then I want you to help us without getting anything in return". Fine by me. "Deal. If you back out of your part of the bet then I won't help you at all. I will let you deal with the Mayor all on your own. We can't fight in here so I suggest we take this outside".

"Whatever, like it really matters". Everyone moved to head outside the library. Think anyway you want for now bitch, but I promise that you won't think that way when I have you on your hands and knees cleaning the men's room in Willie's Alibi Room with your toothbrush. When everyone was outside Buffy and I moved about fifteen feet away from the group. I just stood there watching her; waiting for her to make the first move. I didn't have to wait very long.

Buffy moved fast and threw punch after punch at me. I dodged each and every single one of them. I wasn't really doing anything at all except moving my body out of the way of her fists. When she dropped to the ground to kick my feet out from underneath me I jumped away and landed out of her reach. When she was busy getting back up I took my chance and kicked her as hard as I could in the knee dropping her back down to the ground. I heard the bones crack and pop. _"Remember Alexander if you take out your opponent's knee early in battle then chances are you already won they just do not know it or will not admit it"._ Chris is a damn good teacher.

I watched Buffy struggle to stand, but once she was fully standing I didn't give her a chance to react. I punched her in the gut cracking a rib or two which caused her to bend over giving my foot the chance it had always wanted since the fall out over a year ago. I pulled my leg back and kicked her right in the face breaking her nose and knocking her out cold. "I win". Chris started to slowly clap letting me know that she wasn't impressed with the fight, but happy that I had finally put Buffy in her place. Marcus and Spike soon followed her example.

"Xander where did you learn to fight like that. Granted it was a short fight, but you did very well". I looked at Chris who just stared back at me blankly. I noticed Oz was standing closely behind her. "I was trained by a high level warrior. The best of the best you could say". Chris snorted and looked up at the night sky. "Chris teaches me. She is an excellent warrior and I hope someday I will be at least half as good as her". Everyone turned to stare at her except for Marcus who was looking up at the night sky as well.

"I strongly suggest you avert your eyes and stare at something else or lose them. It is your choice" Chris stated coldly without even looking around. Everyone with the exception of Oz turned away from her. She does not like to be stared at. It makes her very irritable. "As fun as this has been we really need to be heading home now. You should make sure that she heals up real nicely because I meant what I said about her not keeping to her end of the bet". I turned to head home. I didn't even have to turn around to know that I was being followed by Chris, Marcus, and Angel.

I couldn't help it as a genuine smile spread across my face. I can tell that today is going to be a good day. It has already started out better than I had hoped and I believe that it is only going to get better after I wake up sometime in the afternoon. Tomorrow will be the last we will ever have to prepare for the Mayor's death, because the night after tomorrow will be his last.


	36. Killing The Mayor

A/N: I still own nothing. Thanks for all of your reviews!

* * *

_We were all sitting around a table in Willie's bar joking and having a good time. We were mostly making Buffy's first act of her servitude a living nightmare. I wasn't kidding when I said I would make her regret her way of thinking. I decided that her first job would be to serve the demons that she detested and refused to respect. There were rules of course they couldn't actually hurt her physically (It wouldn't do me any good to have a damaged slave) and she couldn't do anything to them. She has to be polite and courteous no matter what they say or do._

_ It's funny to watcher her get madder and madder because she is being bossed around by the demons she would normally be trying to kill. Chris had already purposely spilled her drink on the floor which caused Buffy to slip and spill everything she was carrying. The whole bar had a laughing fit. It felt good to be surrounded by my friends. This will be the last night we can do this for awhile, because tomorrow the Mayor dies._

_ After tomorrow I can bring my family home and start setting up order here on the Hellmouth. I can't wait to have my baby girl back home. It's been so long since I have seen her. "Are you excited?" I looked over at Chris who was watching the Slayer in complete boredom. "That depends," I stated. "Yeah, on what exactly?" she turned back to face me. Normally I would be worried about talking about something like this in public, but everyone in the bar is on my side except for Buffy of course, but she doesn't count. "Well that depends on whether or not we can take full control and take it fast. Defeating the Mayor is only the top of the iceberg. This town is overrun with chaos. I just want to be able to make sure that nothing can go wrong"._

_ "You're paranoid. The real question is; are you going to let your vampire meet his daughter?" Marcus…even though I have already told Angel about Jesse he won't stop harping on me. "First it's not paranoia if they really are out to get you and second…I don't know". He glared at me. "You already told him about her. I don't see why you won't let him see her". What part of I don't know did he not understand?_

_ "Marcus it's just…I don't know ok! Part of me is worried that he is going to leave again and then she will feel the same pain I felt only worse. It's one thing for a lover to abandon you, but it's completely different when it's a parent". An awkward silence covered the table. "Alexander is right. I know what it feels like to have a father turn his back on me for some gold digging tramp. It is very painful. However, do you really think that he would do something like that after what he went through to get you back? I know there is always a chance, but you know him better than most. If you cannot trust your heart or your instincts then trust in your mind. Use what you know to make a decision instead of your feelings"._

_ What I know? I know that what happened wasn't his fault. I know he loves me. I know that if I don't let him see her he will be pissed. I know that it's just not fair for me to keep her from him anymore. I know that he has a right to see her, to help raise her, and to care for her. I know all of this, but I feel completely different._

_ "In the end I am probably going to let him see her no matter how much that thought terrifies me. I want her to be happy and I think that having both of her parents around will make her happier than if it was just me. At least I think so anyway". That right there is something hard to admit. "It's for the best. Besides if he messes up we can kill him". Marcus flagged down Buffy as he was speaking. "That's a given Marcus. Now what are we going to do about your vampire?" I gave him a look as if I was daring him to lie to me. He opened his mouth to answer when Buffy finally made it to our table._

"_I will have another Cherry Pepsi" Chris said._

"_I want another Beer" Marcus said._

"_Get me some more nachos slave" naturally I wasn't going to be civil._

_ "You don't have to be so rude about it there is a word called please you know". I stared at her for a moment. "Don't question me. A slave has no business questioning its master. Now do as you told before I think of something a lot worse for you to be doing then serving demons their alcohol". She got red in the face and stormed off. You know what's funny I always thought that slavery was wrong (and I still do), but bossing Buffy around and watching her get pissed because she can't do anything about it is just so rewarding._

_ "Where were we…oh yes 'my vampire' is not an issue. I like him that's all". Chris and I shared a look before we started laughing at him. "Oh yeah! What about Chris and her werewolf?" Chris stopped laughing and glared at Marcus even though now I was laughing at both of them. "I do not have the faintest idea of what you are talking about". Marcus glared back just as hard. "Of course you don't. That's why you are blushing". I look at Chris and realized that it was true._

_ Chris face fell from angry to lost. Which put an end to my laughing and Marcus glaring. "I do not understand what is happening to me. This is…it is umm…it is hard to explain. I have never felt this way before. Part of me wants so badly to bash his face in for even looking at me and another part of me gets this warm fuzzy feeling every time I catch him looking at me". She said all of this while blushing and looking confused…she looks totally cute right now. Although I would never tell her that for fear of castration._

_ "Have you thought that maybe you might like this guy". She shook her head no at Marcus' idea. "I do not know him so how could I possibly like him". Well she's got us there. "Ok so maybe you don't like him but you could be attracted to him. That is normally where relationships start right? If you're attracted to him then that's your starting point" I said as I looked around for Buffy. Where the hell is she with my nachos?_

_ "But I did not even consider looks when I made my list. Ok yeah I decided that he had to be taller than me but that was it". List? What List? "What list Chris? What are you talking about?" She looked like she had just got caught lying. "It is not important. What is important is the fact that I have no idea how to deal with this". I understand this is difficult for her. "How about this; Why don't you just shove this aside for now and as soon as the Mayor is gone then I will help you try and understand what you are going through?" she nodded her head just as Buffy was finally bringing us our order._

That was last night and now we are ready to get rid of the Mayor for good. Marcus had set everything up in my basement. The circle, the candles, the charms, the Crystal Fire, the book that held the spell and, the ingredients needed to cast it. As soon as the sun goes down completely we can begin. After the spell is complete we are going hunting. The spell will only take out the Mayor and those who are magically connected to him, but I know that there are others out there that are loyal to him, but they are not connected to him magically and they need to be eliminated as soon as possible.

We watched as the sun started to set (Marcus, Angel, Chris, and of course me). There was nothing romantic or special about it. Today is the day that all of our lives change forever. Nothing will ever be the same again. There is no going back. I am taking over the California Hellmouth tonight. My entire body is burning with the anticipation. I have waited so long for this day and it has finally come. This is my chance to prove that I am better then the Scoobies and that I don't need them.

We waited and we watched in silence as the darkness shadowed the town. Once the sun finally set we headed to the basement. Marcus and Chris placed their power along with the power behind the Crystal Fire to channel the spell. I followed along as they chanted the ancient spell adding the ingredients to the silver mixing bowl as needed. A blinding red and orange light spread across the room. The Crystal glowed and the charms cracked. Once the Crystal stopped glowing we knew that it was complete. The Mayor should now be dead. At least according to the book anyway.

"I am going to head over to the Mayor's office to make sure that he is dead". I picked up the bowl that had the ingredients in it and took it upstairs to the kitchen so I could clean it later. "Do you want us to head out and start eliminating the others?" I shook my head no, "stay here just in case. I don't want guys out there offing his minions if it didn't work and he is still alive".

"When are you going to have faith in our abilities?" I looked at him "Marcus magic has always went wrong around me. I just…you can't be too careful. Once I find out if the Mayor is dead I will send a text message that says OKAY then you can go out and off everyone whose name is on that list I gave you". I put the bowl in the sink and checked my pocket for my car keys.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I turned around and faced Angel. "No it would be too suspicious. If anyone who is loyal to the Mayor sees me with you they will know that I had something to do with his death if he is dead. Right now we can't take that risk". I kissed him quickly and left out the back door. As far as anyone outside my group knows Angel and I are still on the outs. Even the Scoobies are unaware of our mending relationship. It would raise a lot of questions if I was seen in public with Angel.

It was a quick drive to the Mayor's office not that I needed to get close to it. The office was surrounded by police. I got out of my car and walked over to the receptionist that works in the front lobby. "What's going on? I have a meeting with the Mayor in ten minutes. What are all of these police doing here?" She turned to face me "Oh sweetie Mayor Wilkins died in his office". It controlled my face and looked shocked. "How…I mean what happened?" she is one of the few people who worked for the Mayor and was still completely oblivious to what Sunnydale really was.

"I think it was faulty wiring. He died in a fire that was started in his office. The fire department is closing down the building until the city can have it fixed. Why don't you go home Alexander there is nothing you can do here". I nodded as if I was in a daze and slowly walked off. When I got into my car I pulled out my cell phone and sent the text OKAY to Chris and Marcus. Then I sent a text telling them to meet me at the Alibi Room.

Mayor Richard Wilkins the third is dead. That is one of the last few steps I have to take to become the Master of the Hellmouth. And now…it looks like I am going hunting.


	37. The Start Of A New Hellmouth Order

A/N: This chapter hasn't really been proof read so please forgive my mistakes. I just wanted to get this chapter up as soon as possible considering it as been a really long time since my last update. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. I still own nothing!

* * *

It has been almost two and a half weeks since I have taken over the hellmouth. Hunting down the Mayor's cronies had been fun and easy. Naturally the only ones we left alive were the ones that had switched to my side and Principal Snyder. Chris had was finally able to cut lose. When I had met up with her she was fighting a Lockomore'ney demon and some fledges.

_The Lockomore'ney demon had three of its four arms broken, was covered in poison needles, and was struggling to breath. I watched as Chris ripped a vampire's heart out and crushed it in her left hand. She moved quickly as another vampire moved to attack. She snapped the second vampire's neck and tossed it towards the others causing them to fall over in a tangled mess. In their distraction she was able to finish of the lockomore'ney demon. Chris tore its head off turning the demon into a puddle of orange slime. I continued to watch in awe as she destroyed her enemies with the most violent techniques she could think of._

_This was the warrior Chris. The Chris who loved the thrill of combat. The Chris who wanted to be able to protect her family and her country. She fought for all she was worth and more destroying any and every opponent that dared to challenge her._

_Once the fight was over we were able to find the others and set up a better plan of attack. We split up into groups and hunted those who we knew would never join our side and threw it all I was able to get some well deserved revenge on that bitch Pengadon for being one of the reasons that Angel and I separated._

It only took us a few days to eliminate all of the Mayor's men, but in the end it was still pretty easy. It was a lot harder setting up a temporary council until we were able to set up the main one. Things were changing in the demonic community and they were changing fast. I know that these changes will be better in the long run for everyone (that includes the humans). Now I am not saying that everything will be perfect from now on because that's just not possible.

I know that there will still be challenges and battles that we will have to face and over come. I also know that some demon with illusions of grandeur is bound to try and take the Hellmouth from me, but with Marcus and Chris on my side I know we will be prepared. I wonder what the Scoobies will say when they find out that I really took over the Hellmouth.

The main issue we have to worry about (besides working out the political kinks for the Hellmouth) is Chris' family and the most likely battles between the families that had a child that was picked as a potential mate for Chris. Not to mention Chris' violent determination to live her life her way. We're hoping that she is mated before any of this even comes up. And as of right now that is a very real possibility.

Chris has been spending most of her free time with Oz. I am not sure what happened between them, but I do know that there was a pretty violent fight involved before Chris would even give him a chance. When they showed up to my house after the fight they had; I had assumed that they might have been attacked by something, but the fact that Chris was totally pissed and glaring hard core at Oz disproved that theory as well as the scents they were covered in. They were both pretty beaten up. They both had broken bones and were covered in bruises and each other's blood. Chris also had a bite mark on her neck. It wasn't a mating mark. It was more of a show of dominance in Oz's favor than anything else. Chris had sulked in her room for two days before Oz showed up and dragged her out by force kicking and screaming. This just caused Oz to smirk the whole time.

Marcus and Spike…I don't know what's up between them and I know for a fact that I don't want to know. Their whatever it is scares the hell out of me. I have seen them being all disgustingly sweet to each other. Just remembering it makes me shudder. I am not saying that they don't make a good couple or that they shouldn't be together it's just that it seems like the go out of their way to make everyone else around them uncomfortable with them when they are together. It would be just like them to do that to…wait a minute…Those bastards! I bet they do it deliberately to get to the rest of us!

Angel and I have been getting along better. It almost feels like none of the drama and angst ever happened between us; key word almost. Sometimes I still have my doubts, but I am working through them. I had my mother bring Jesse home last week once we were positive that the danger had passed. I was only semi-surprised when I let Angel hold her. I could tell that he loved Jesse even before he had seen her, but watching them together brought it all home for me. It's like knowing that something exists because other people have seen it or felt it, but never truly knowing until you yourself have seen it or felt it.

It took awhile for Jesse to warm up to Angel because as far as she was concerned he was a complete stranger to her. I felt a little bit guilty about that. I am trying not to bring up our past issues. I will never forget what happened, but I am trying very hard to move passed them and build on the here and now instead of what we had before. I can't keep dwelling in the past if I want to move on and have a future with Angel.

"Hey Xander you need to pick one of those humans to sit council" Marcus stated. Another good thing about Marcus and Chris mixing with people who knew me before is that they are both starting to call me Xander. It doesn't bother me when they call me by my given name, but I do prefer to answer to Xander. "Which one do you think would be best?" Marcus is the best person to ask because of his connection with Spike he comes into contact with the Scoobies more than Chris. "I am not sure. Maybe we should think about this more. We should probably talk to them about it as well".

We decided that part of setting up court would result in an "outside" council. I decided that it would be best if the Hellmouth had branches of law just like the American judicial system as well as the government branches. However this is a lot of work to deal with because unlike our American system this is not a democracy. I have final say on everything no matter what. I will let everyone have their say or opinion, but my word is final. The outside council will let one member from each family/group have a chair. This means that each group has one vote. If there is a fight between families that sit on the outside council then it will move to the Inner Circle.

The Inner Circle has very few members. Right now it has only three members: Marcus, Chris, and I. I am thinking about placing Angel, Spike, and Oz in the IC and leaving it to them. That way I will be the last "branch" kind of like the Supreme Court. I also want to change the names of the branches. I knew it would be hard, but I didn't think that coming up with actual names for things would be the hardest.

"I don't want to talk to them yet. I thought I told you that I want them kidnapped and dragged to my court. That way they can't say some stupid shit about me being unable to take over the Hellmouth. I don't need to sit there and argue with them over whether or not I have it in me. The best way to avoid that is to shatter the fucking blinders they insist on wearing and forcing them to see the person I have become". And that dream will soon become reality. Later tonight in fact. "Speaking of which…has Chris mentioned the plan to you?" I asked.

He got a sly look on his face, "No, but now that you mentioned it Chris was looking for me the other day, but when she found me I had been with Spike. I tried to get her to tell me what she needed, but she ran away". I bet she did you pervert! It was probably safer that way anyway. "Marcus you can't keep doing that! You'll scare the hell out her! How would you like if I practically fucked Angel in front of you while you tried to talk to me?" He leered at me "If it were you Xander?" bastard "AAAAAHHHHHH! Stop being creepy! In all seriousness we will be speaking to the tonight. Chris has it all set up. The scoobies will be divided so it will be easier to catch them one at a time or in smaller groups".

I glared at him from across the table when he shrugged his shoulders and went back to going over the files for some of the other council members. We sat in silence for a good twenty minutes just going over the files when the front door opened. "Xander we're back!" One would think that he would know better than to shout across the house. I kept silent until they walked into the dining room where Marcus and I are sitting. "Must you yell like that?" I rubbed my temples. I can already feel a headache coming.

"Sorry Xander". I sighed and looked over at them. Angel was holding Jesse and Chris was giving the evil eye to Spike while trying to pull her had free from Oz. I held my arms out for him to hand her over. Jesse squealed and started bouncing as soon as she saw me. That's my little girl. "Did you miss me sweetie?" I hugged her close and kissed her forehead.

"So are you guys going to stick around or are you headed out?" I asked the others once Angel took the seat next to mine. "I have practice with the band. Chris is coming with me". Chris glared at him, "I do not remember you asking me if I wanted to go with you". Oz looked at her blankly "I was planning on taking you out to eat at Taco Bell after. I thought you liked that place". That's a low blow for Oz; playing on her junk food addiction. She is just lucky that she has a really high metabolism because if she didn't she would be as big as a whale maybe even bigger. I am not really sure I can even call it an addiction I mean she doesn't eat it all the time. She just eats it more than the average person. "That is a great idea".

"What about you guys? Any plans or are you going to stick around here and bug us?" I don't want to be mean to them, but I want to spend some alone time with Angel and Jesse. "Don't worry whelp we won't be staying long". Good that way I can have a few hours with my family before we have to meet up. "That's fine; just don't forget to meet up at the warehouse thirty minutes before midnight". I am having a building built for everything, but for now we have to hold meetings and shit in one of the many abandoned warehouses.

We all sat around joking for a few more minutes before the others decided to head out. Angel and I moved to the living room. I placed Jesse on the floor and got out some of her toys for her to play with. I sat on the floor next to her. She handed me one of her blocks to place on the tower she started to build. When the tower got high enough she knocked it over and giggled and clapped her hands. She then picked up a toy car and handed it to me as she grabbed the toy truck.

I watch as she starts making "car" noises and rolls the car around on the floor. I looked up at Angel to see him smiling gently back at me. "What?" his smile got bigger as he shook his head no. "Nothing…I just can't believe how lucky I am". I wanted to roll my eyes at him for being so weird, but I don't think that would be a good idea. "How so? I guess that luck has something to do with our lot in life, but you can't really believe that luck is the reason you are where you are right now".

"Let's be honest Xander; if I had never listened to Spike then I wouldn't be sitting here with you and our daughter right now. I never listen to Spike. He never has anything of use to say. The only thing that comes out of his mouth is crude insults. I love you Xander; I really do and I am very lucky to have been given a second chance with you". I can't argue with that logic. "I love you too Angel. I am just surprised that you're still here. I am happy that you chose to stand by me". I stood up and sat next to him on the couch. He leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips. "Things are going to change Xander and thanks to you taking over the hellmouth they can only get better".

"That was the whole reason…well the main reason why I did it. I wanted to make this a better place for Jesse to grow up. I hate Sunnydale to a point, but I also love it very much. I was born and raised here, I met my best friend Jesse here, I met you here, and there are so many other reasons why I love Sunnydale. I don't think that Buffy was ever going to be able to make Sunnydale the kind of place that I would want to raise Jesse in; so I knew that I would have to do it myself".

"The main reason?" Of course I naturally had other reasons for taking over. "You know how I feel about the Scoobies. Yes I did take over to make Sunnydale a better place, but I also knew that if I took over that it would be a slap in the face to everyone else. Me being master of the Hellmouth goes against everything that I stood for as a Scoobie. Not only that, but I can guarantee you that Buffy and Willow will be completely pissed off once they find out that I basically rule the town".

"You really do hate them don't you?" I sighed, "Yes I do". I looked him right in the face, "Why don't you hate them? Is it because you used to love Buffy? I mean they fucked with our lives and almost cost you Jesse and me. I don't understand why you wouldn't hate them after that". He closed his eyes and looked thoughtful. "I do hate them to a point. I can't deny the good they do. It makes me mad that they behaved the way they did and that they practically got away with it. I can't trust them anymore. I wanted to kill Willow for what she did, but Giles kind of talked me out of it. You do know that most of her powers have been blocked right?" I shook my head no. This is news to me.

"The day I found out what was wrong between us; I went straight to them to confront them. Giles was the one who decided that he would place a bind of sorts on her powers if I were to spare her life. I know that you probably think that I should have killed her, but I don't think I would have been able to end her life in the end. Hurt her yes; kill her no". What do I say to that? Yeah I think it would have been better if her killed her, but then she wouldn't be alive to see the kind of person I have truly become. So in away it's a lose/lose situation for me. If he killed her she wouldn't be here to see it, but because he let her live she is still alive and able to do some magic. "It's probably for the best that you let her live for now. I mean she is bound to mess up again, so you could always have a second chance. Who knows by then the urge to kill her will be to great and you won't care about feeling guilty about her death".

Willow was a lifelong friend or she should have been at any rate. I should feel something while we sit here and talk about her death, but I don't. I can't help but to think how different life would have been if that day in the library went differently than it did. Would we still be friends at this point? Would I have let Angel see Jesse from the beginning or would I have used her against him? That thought always makes me sick to my stomach. Jesse is not a weapon. I don't think I would ever use her as a way for me to hurt Angel, but then again I remember how angry I was back then when I was still pregnant with her and how much I hated him for what he did.

I am just happy that things are finally working out in my favor. The Scoobies are going to be in for a big surprise when they find out what I have done. If I cared about their opinion anyway. I could always blame it on Cordelia considering she is the one who said I couldn't do it. I can't help it if I can't resist a challenge.


	38. Alexander Harris Master Of The Hellmouth

A/N: Yes I am Finally done with this story! This is the last chapter for this story. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and liked my story. To Xander Dax I am sorry that this post is a day latter then I promised. I hope everyone likes this last chapter.

* * *

_This is just too funny! Their shocked and angry faces are just way too hilarious. "How could you?" I grinned at Buffy's indignant screech. "Cordelia said I couldn't do it…so naturally I had to prove her wrong. What's wrong Buffy? Are you pissed that I was able to take over or are you mad that I even dared to try and was successful? Life just sucks for you doesn't it?" This feeling of absolute success and smug satisfaction can't be beat. To be able to look down on those who looked down on me before and to do so not because I think I am better than them, but because I earned my place on the Hellmouth._

"_Xander you've changed". I grinned at Giles, "Thanks for noticing. Anyway I didn't bring you all here to throw my power in your faces…although that is a good portion of the reason I brought you here tonight". I looked around the room and saw many disgruntled faces, "I am setting up council and I need someone from your group to have a seat on that council. This means that you would get a vote in certain issues; you would be judge and jury in certain cases that are brought before the council, and anytime your vote may be necessary when dealing with outside issues"._

"_Don't get me wrong I can disregard majority vote anytime I feel like it, but it would be nice to have someone else's opinion on things". Buffy shrieked "Why would you want people to vote if you're just going to disregard it?" I glared at her, "You obviously don't get it so please stop talking before you make an even bigger moron out of yourself"._

"_I think what X is trying to say is that while everyone's opinion and ideas matter they can be rejected or dismissed if he himself does not approve or he just doesn't like the outcome". Well at least the real slayer is smart enough to get it. "That's right. I will however not accept Buffy or Willow to sit council. Giles, while you may pick one of the others I strongly suggest that either you or Wesley sit council"._

"_Once you have chosen which one of you it will be let me know and either Marcus or Chris will go over what will be expected of you as a council member". I think that things are turning out very well so far as the council is concerned. "Xander are you only doing this to get back at us because we kicked you out of our group?" Willow asked as she glared at me. "Yes and no. While it gives me nothing but great pleasure to prove that I can and will make your lives a lot worse than any other bad guy that you have faced so far I can guarantee that I did not take over the Hellmouth for simple revenge…it was just a bonus the icing on the cake if you will"._

"_Let's get this straight I did this because I could. Granted, yes, I did this for the safety of my family as well, but I mostly did this because I wanted to. Upsetting you and hurting you had nothing to do with my decision to take over. I honestly thought I would take over and then I would start to try and kill you or make your lives extra difficult, but things didn't go as planned. Plans have a way of starting out good when you make them, but can easily be tossed aside". _

"_I guess now that I have accomplished my most important goal I can do something totally cliché and tell you about some things that you didn't get you over looked". I seem to have gained their undivided attention. "When I joined with the Mayor I wanted him to have an extremely unfair advantage over you guys. So I told him everything I knew about you guys right down to every last crack in your emotional armor no matter how small it was. After all with enough effort even the tiniest crack can become canyon. It was surprisingly easy how many of the traps and false leads you fell for. Did you really think those files you found actually meant something? They didn't I had him plant those. I was meant to fall back into the fold with you guys and pretended that I still wanted to be your friend and that I was grateful that you were going to allow me to hang out with you again"._

"_But that didn't happen, Xander. You pushed us away and treated us like crap. You even attacked us". I nodded along to everything Buffy was saying. "That is true. I guess I misjudged my tolerance for you people. It wasn't just my lack of intolerance for you people either, but you sent Willow to try and bridge the communication gap. You really should have known better then to send her"._

"_Mr. Harris we chose her because she was your oldest friend". I guess when you think about it "logically" in his way sending the person who knew me best or the longest would be the most obvious choice. I just can't see the logic in it. "That's right go ahead and send the person who knew me the longest, the person I trust most above all others. The same person who also happens to be the very same friend who turned on me just as quickly for someone she has only known a few years completely disregarding my feeling and tossing me away like yesterdays trash. No you really should have thought about your choice more"._

"_Willow should have been your very last choice". I think that this doesn't apply to just me. I think that most people who are in similar situations react harsher to people who have known them longer then to someone who is more of an outside party. In all honesty I would have sent Wesley or Spike. Even though I highly doubt Spike could be even remotely diplomatic in that kind of situation._

"_So what happens now? Are you going to try and kill us all now that you are Master? What do you plan to do?" it seems that Buffy is finally learning. "I guess what happens now is that I will go ahead and fine tune my court here and set up some new laws. As for the killing you guys…that really depends on you. Don't kid yourself I would love nothing more than to see your unrecognizable mutilated bloody corpse at my feet, but I can pretend that those thoughts and feelings don't exist as long as you stay out of my way and don't cause any problems for me or mine"._

x

x

**Epilogue**

x

x

It's been seven years since that meeting. We have all changed and grown and so has our family. Granted there are still occasions when we fight with each other, but we have learned to except that we are occasionally going to get on each others nerves.

Marcus and Spike did not end up together which surprised us all at first. Spike ended up chasing after Faith and was able to wear her down a little over two years ago. They are very happy together. Spike and Marcus said that they just didn't feel that way about each other, but they are still friends to this day.

Marcus surprisingly and to the disappointment of his family fell for a human and mated him. Marcus has spent the last five years working on something that will make Wesley immortal and the past three months on something that will get him pregnant. He is very close to completing both of his goals. Wesley is a little freaked out by the thought of being knocked up. I am sure that with Marcus by his side he will be able to get over his fear.

Oz and Chris have settled into a house three doors down from the one that Angel and I live in. They were mated and married almost seven years ago. A few months after my first meeting with the Scoobies as master of the Hellmouth Oz decided that Chris was the only one for him. Chris in her infinite stubbornness was unwilling to bow to his wishes. I had to listen to many screaming matches between her and Oz. She was the only one screaming. She eventually accepted his proposal and was married to him shortly after graduation.

Chris was able to rise above everything that she had ever been taught and was able to overcome her family issues. Almost two years after she mated Oz her father and stepmother showed up telling her she was engaged to be married. She laughed in his face and told him she was already married. When he said that she couldn't be married because he didn't approve of it and was going to have the marriage dissolved she pointed out that he had no right to butt into her life anymore because she had been banished. When he tried to refute her statements she said, "Besides you can only have a marriage dissolved if there are no children involved and considering that I am currently pregnant you're out of fucking luck". Her announcement caused her father, Marcus, and Oz to faint. It didn't occur to her at the time that she had yet to tell Oz about her pregnancy.

Shortly after her father left her banishment was lifted and she was able to return to visit her family anytime she wanted. She has yet to do so. Her mother visits her every once in awhile, but she never sees her father. During her last visit her mother told her that her father's second wife still has not conceived a child. Chris commented that if there was any justice in the world then he personally should be unable to have any more children. It would serve him right. Chris herself is at present pregnant for the second time.

Giles ended up getting back together with Ethan which surprised no one. We all suspected that the reason Ethan was constantly causing trouble for Giles was because he wanted Giles' attention and it didn't matter to him whether or not it was negative or positive. He just couldn't let go after Giles went back to his father and the watcher's council. They both live happily together in England. They visit twice a year.

Cordelia moved away after graduation. Nobody in our group has seen or heard from her since she left. I know that before we broke up she had wanted to be an actress, but I have no idea if she still had that dream when she left Sunnydale forever. The last time I heard anything about her was in passing from one of her old friends. She was attending a university somewhere in Florida.

Buffy died three years ago. She died like a true slayer fighting evil and saving innocent lives. Buffy and I were never able to be friends again, but she was able to finally understand that I was never going to be her old Xander shaped friend again. She knew that what she had done was wrong. She apologized but never asked for forgiveness. I don't know if that was because she thought she wouldn't get it or because she thought she didn't deserve it. Buffy worked really hard to become a good person after everything that she had done and I believe that she had accomplished that before her death. I don't know if I ever forgave her or not, but I got over being pissed off a long time ago.

Willow was never able to see beyond her own little world. She got deeper and deeper into darker magic trying to make the world the way she thought it should be. Her magic consumed her and eventually it drove her crazy. Her insanity and her inability to control her magic led to her committing suicide last year. I knew that Willow and I would never reach an understanding. She had been that way since we were children. It always had to be her way and she was always right. I think that I helped contribute to her problem because when we were younger I never questioned what she said or thought because she was usually right.

Angel and I reestablished out mating bond and have been living together for the past seven years. He moved in a few months after my mother moved back to Relyke. She visits us and we visit her every now and then. I was able to completely forgive Angel over time and we were both able to move on. He has been there for us and has never said or did anything that would make me think that he regrets his decision or that he may be unhappy. Five years ago I had our first son. Angel and I had a few arguments about the baby's gender. He wanted me to do some stupid test to see if the baby was a boy or a girl. I didn't need the test because I was one hundred percent positive that the baby was a boy…and I was right. He takes good care of me and our family.

I am extremely grateful for the way my life has turned out. If I had a chance to go back in time and change anything I wouldn't. I love my family and I wouldn't change anything because who really knows what would happen if I did. I might not even have my family. I would relive everything the same way it was the first time. That includes the pain and the heartache I had to endure. I guess in the end you have to suffer to truly appreciate the things that matter most in life.

**THE END**


End file.
